Guns and Smiles
by Laughing Yuurei
Summary: Collection of R27 one-shots (possibly some drabbles too), so always seen as completed. Will have different genres for each stories. Mostly AU.
1. Choice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Warning:** AU / Unbeta'ed / presence of OC (for plot mostly)

 **Rating:** M because of violence and swearing (and just to be careful too)

 **Genres:** Romance/Tragedy

 **Summary:** Tsuna was working in a café in Italy, enjoying his simple life with his dangerous colleague and customers. He didn't expect meeting the (in)famous Reborn here nor did he expect him coming again. A phone call shattered his peaceful days, forcing him to make a terrible choice. Who will he choose ? Who will he save?

 **A/N:** I thought that it was a good day to post it since it was Reborn's birthday (even if the story's a bit sad) :D  
Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

The café was in an alley, almost hidden. Many overlooked it, preferring to saunter along the main road and its multitude of shops. Sometimes, lost tourists would come across it and would enter to get both directions and something sweet to calm down. They would leave with a relax smile, appeased. For anyone, it was a usual and colorful café. The staff was nice and agreeable, carrying a peaceful air around them. For the Underworld, it was one of the few neutral grounds in the city. It was there that Mafiosi from different Families come to exchange pleasantries, forgetting for a moment who they were and how dark their world was. It was so appreciated and necessary that a silent deal had been made between all of them: no fights were accepted. No one wanted to disturb the peaceful atmosphere or scare away the only civilian working there.

It was refreshing to witness a normal person, uninvolved with their business, interact with them without freaking out. They felt welcomed and accepted. For this only reason, they would never harm the brown-haired young man named Tsuna.

Of course, the protective presence of Smokin' Bomb Hayato, also known as Gokudera Hayato, quickly discouraged anyone who wanted to hurt Tsuna. No one wanted to get several sticks of dynamites shove down into their throats. It was always a bit weird for new customers to see a softened expression on the explosive hitman's face instead of his usual scowl, but anyone who knew Tsuna understood. Especially when words had been spread about a certain event in which the brunet saved the life of Hayato, earning his friendship right away. Though there was no confirmation, no one doubted it. Tsuna's kindness was well known after all and never failed to bring him regular customers, keeping the café safe from closure. The place was their much needed little peaceful haven and nothing would take it from them.

* * *

Tsuna's first meeting with Reborn, also known as the World's Greatest Hitman –yes, with capital letters-, was surprisingly normal.

Working as both a pastry cook and a cashier when Hayato was absent, he left regularly the clients alone after they have been served. He was in the kitchen, preparing a cheesecake when he heard the bell settled on the door ring.

"Coming!" He shouted before putting the cake in the oven and activating the timer.

He cleaned his hands by habit and stepped out of the kitchen.

"Welcome." He greeted warmly, glancing at his customer and freezing in place.

A man in an elegant black suit was casually leaning against the counter, his hands in his pockets. His fedora covered his spiky dark hair and shadowed his face. The chameleon draped on his shoulders, eyes looking in two different directions, weirdly strengthened the impression of danger radiating from him. His smirk widened when he noticed Tsuna's surprise. The brunet knew the café was quite popular with Mafiosi but to reach Reborn's ears? He certainly didn't expect it.

"I'm impressed, even civilians recognize me."

Tsuna started a little, hearing the hitman's baritone voice. He tried to fight back a blush when he realized he had been caught staring. He had also been completely read. Tsuna approached the counter resolutely, refusing to be intimidated. He had a job to do.

"Well, considering who are my most regular customers, I'm not really a civilian." He replied, glancing at one of said clients, an unbidden amused smile on his lips.

Aldo, a tall Black man in his thirties, paid no mind to them, his eyes focused on his novel. He was alone in one of the corner of the café, quietly drinking his hot chocolate while savoring his strawberry chiffon cake. He was always there in the morning, often the first to enter, to get something sweet to drink and eat. Sometimes they would talk and sometimes they would simply enjoy silence.

"Do you wish to eat something with your espresso?" Tsuna asked, focusing on Reborn who hadn't moved an inch, observing him.

"If you know my tastes in coffee, you surely know that I'm quite demanding for its quality." The hitman smirked, almost threateningly.

Tsuna stiffened in nervousness but refused to cower. "How about this: this first cup will be free and used as a test. This way, you will be able to know if it corresponds to your taste without spending a coin. Do you wish to try?"

"Do your best." Reborn replied, his smirk widening.

He watched the brunet busying himself with the preparation, his honey eyes narrowed in concentration. The hitman leaned to the counter, carefully petting Leon who had his eyes on the front and kitchen doors. Since it was early in the morning –it wasn't even seven yet-, the café was even quieter than usual. Despite the sounds produced by the coffee-making machine, Reborn could still hear clearly Aldo turning a page of his book. He hummed thoughtfully to himself, turning his attention back to Tsuna. He wouldn't mind coming back here to enjoy this calm atmosphere if the coffee was up to his standards.

Several minutes later, Tsuna put a cup of coffee on the counter and pushed it towards Reborn. He then went to Aldo, taking away the empty plate. Aldo thanked him in a whisper, asking for another mug of chocolate. The brunet did as asked, momentarily disappearing in the kitchen before going back to his reading customer, trading the dishes. Tsuna entered the kitchen to wash everything and estimating that Reborn had had enough time to make his opinion on the coffee, he went back to the hitman.

Reborn nodded to him, expressing wordlessly his satisfaction. Tsuna sent him a beaming smile, genuinely relieved. For an instant, the entire room seemed to brighten up. Then, the smile subdued, turning a little bit more professional but still nice.

"Free refill?" He suggested with something akin to hope in his voice.

Reborn smirked. Yes, he would come back.

* * *

Reborn's appearances were irregular, sometimes he would come back every morning, other times he would come in the early evening, and there were times he wouldn't come at all, away for a contract. At first his presence had unnerved a lot of the Mafiosi who came regularly to the café. They kept a close watch on him, especially when he was casually discussing with Tsuna. Reborn didn't mind them. In fact, he was a little bit surprised that no one had already insulted or attacked him. He soon understood that it was because of the respect they hold for Tsuna. No one wanted to upset him since he was the one who brought the peaceful and warm atmosphere in the café by his smiling presence. Since Tsuna didn't seem to be afraid of Reborn –and wasn't that new for the hitman, so used to be perceived as terrifying-, they all ended by relaxing. After all, Reborn was also human, and even if he loved creating chaos, he also equally needed peace. As this realization settled in their minds, they left him alone, deliberately choosing to ignore him.

Tsuna relaxed this day, smiling softly. The café lost his tense atmosphere, becoming serene again.

* * *

One morning, Reborn came to the café without Leon, his chameleon. He glanced absently at Aldo, with his hot chocolate, his strawberry chiffon cake and his new book, and went to the counter. Tsuna stepped out of the kitchen, welcoming him warmly. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he noticed the lack of green on the hitman's shoulder.

"Leon isn't with you today?" Tsuna tilted his head interrogatively as he mechanically began to prepare a cup of espresso.

"He's sick."

The brunet turned to him, recognizing concern in the voice. He approached thoughtfully and searched around the cash register. He took out a piece of paper and looked for a pen, failing to find one. He lifted his head to meet Reborn's curious gaze.

"Well…" Tsuna drawled. "I thought of giving you the name and address of a good vet in case you didn't find one but…" To his silent embarrassment, he blushed. "I don't have anything to write with."

Reaching for one of his pockets, Reborn chuckled as he lent him an elegant black pen. "I was looking for one."

The brunet gave him an awkward smile and wrote down the vet's address and name before turning towards the coffee-making machine. As he returned to his work, he calmed down.

"She is used to receive all kind of patients." He quickly assured the hitman as if to reassure him. "One time, when I went to her because Natsu was ill, I saw someone with a boa. It was winded all around the guy since it was so long."

"Natsu?"

Tsuna turned around with the cup of espresso, putting it in front of Reborn. He smiled wistfully. "Natsu was only a lion cub at that time though he looked more like a scared cat."

"You had a lion cub?" Both Reborn's eyebrows shot up in his surprise.

"It wasn't planned, you know." Tsuna laughed a bit before his mouth twisted into a frown. "I saved him from death. The circus which owned him was falling apart and they needed people to take care of the animals. They had gotten them illegally so they hadn't dared going to the authorities." He leaned to the counter, lost in his memories. "I just happened to pass by and well, I kind of fell for Natsu. I took care of him until I found a reliable zoo."

The hitman hummed in acknowledgment, his impression of the brunet changing once again. It wasn't everyone who would rescue a lion, no matter how young it was.

"He still recognizes me when I visit him." Tsuna's voice trailed off, completely absorbed by his thoughts.

"You're full of surprises, Tsunayoshi." The hitman commented.

"Call me Tsuna." The brunet automatically replied before he scratched his cheek, a little bit embarrassed. "It sounds weird to be called by my full name."

"As you wish, Tsuna." Reborn answered in an almost-whisper, leaning in to pick up both his pen and the paper, making Tsuna flushed at the proximity.

Reborn merely smirked, leaving the café in a much better mood than before.

Aldo lifted his eyes up, quietly watching the brunet.

"Another one fell."

He then went back to his book, deaf to Tsuna's spluttering protests.

* * *

Reborn had officially earned the title of 'Regular' a long time ago. Yet, most of the Mafiosi stayed away from him, never forgetting who he was. The only brave enough to approach him were the few civilians who came in the café, mostly by accident. Each time, Reborn would clearly state that he wasn't interested and his suitors would leave, disappointed. After all, he came to the café to enjoy quietness and that would mean being alone. He only accepted to chat with Tsuna who was able to determine when the hitman was in the mood to talk or on the contrary, when Reborn wished to be left alone. It was surprising at first, but he had soon learnt to appreciate it.

One day, Reborn came at six o'clock, even before Aldo. He knew the café was open even though the lights were turned off. Inside, he immediately spotted Tsuna standing grimly beside a human form. Reborn recognized a foaming customer, leaning on the back of his chair, his body spasmodically twitching and breathing with difficulty.

"Hello Reborn." Tsuna greeted him without turning his head, still looking at the agonizing man. "It will be over in an instant."

"Who's the soon-to-be corpse?" Reborn asked, approaching to see if it was one of the many faces he knew.

It was not.

"I only know that he's an assassin sent to kill me." Tsuna answered, refusing to move closer. "He was part of a group that shared the same goal."

The hitman narrowed his eyes, glancing at him thoughtfully. "You took care of him."

The brunet nodded. "This one tried to pass for a customer. To fit in the role, he commanded a cake. He apparently didn't expect it to be poisoned."

"Amateur." Reborn scoffed as they both heard a last rough wheeze before the man slumped. "Bianchi had taught you a few tricks about poison. She's not the Poison Scorpion for nothing after all."

"You know Bianchi?" Tsuna asked distractedly, grimacing as he got closer.

"She had been one of my former lover and partner in crime." The hitman stayed put, clearly not bothered by the dead body.

"Former?" The brunet repeated absently, wondering how he would dispose of the body and break the news to Gokudera.

"Is it jealousy that I hear?" Reborn smirked.

"W-what?" Tsuna spluttered, sending him a shocked look. "We're not talking about this over a dead body!"

"You didn't deny it."

" _Reborn_!"

Reborn laughed – _laughed_ \- and walked to the counter as Tsuna huffed, flustered, and turned around to make a quick call. It was obvious that the hitman wasn't going to help him since he was too busy preparing two cups of coffee, letting Leon on a table nearby. There was a _beep_ sound near his ear, alerting Tsuna that his friend had answered.

"I'm sorry Hayato to wake you so early," The brunette began to apologize, knowing that Gokudera just came back from one of his other jobs. "But I have a problem to dispose of."

"Where?" Hayato asked, wide awake.

"I'm at the café."

"Any witnesses?" Judging by the sounds, Gokudera was hurrying in his preparations. His voice betrayed his tenseness and his worries.

"Huh…" Tsuna glanced at Reborn besides him, holding two cups of coffee. "Yes but he's safe."

The hitman hid his satisfied smirk by sipping his espresso. The brunet nodded at him in thanks before taking a gulp of his own. He had –and it was a secret for no one- a sweet tooth but he needed the bitterness to focus. He would eat a piece of cake later when everything was settled.

"Alright, I'm coming." With that, Hayato hung up.

Tsuna pocketed his phone, letting a tired sigh. Avoiding the cooling corpse, he walked to the front door to lock it. He didn't need any more witnesses and as much as he appreciated Aldo's calm presence, Reborn was enough company. He also pulled the curtains in front of the window, just in case. He then joined Reborn and Leon, sitting in front of them, a few tables away from the assassin.

"Are you going to deal with this group of his or have you done it already?" Reborn casually asked, his sharp eyes focused on the full of surprises brunet.

"It's already done." Tsuna answered with a frown, clearly displeased. "They came to my apartment last night." He then sighed, holding his cup with both of his hands. "I need to find a new place now. The fight destroyed the flat."

"It isn't the first time that you had to kill." Reborn quietly stated. "A civilian, even more or less involved with the Mafia, wouldn't react so calmly if he actually managed to survive an organized assault and two assassination attempts."

Tsuna gave him a humorless smile, looking suddenly much older than he was. He put down his coffee with a soft sound and folded his hands on the table in front of him. When he looked up, his eyes had lost his warmth light for a sadder one.

"You know who I am, don't you, Reborn?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Iemitsu's son, nicknamed Young Lion of Vongola who is Vongola external advisor and head to the CEDEF. Your mother is Sawada Nana. Before moving in Italy, you lived with her in Namimori, Japan." Reborn recited emotionlessly. "Throughout your school years, you were known as Dame…"

"I get it, Reborn!" Tsuna shook his hands, interrupting him. "No need to go further."

He hated hearing this old degrading nickname. Even when he had somehow managed to get better grades, his classmates had still called him so until he graduated and left for Italy. He huffed in annoyance at the memories before focusing once again on the hitman.

"Because of my father's _carelessness_ , assassins were sent to kill both my mother and me." Tsuna carried on, playing with the cup in his hands. "I learned truth the hard way and I had to react in consequence. My first kill was at fourteen when a man entered into the house under the excuse of needing to phone to someone to pick him up since his car had broken down. I came home to find him threatening Mom with a gun, I didn't think and threw my bag to him, snatched his gun and shot him in the head."

Reborn listened quietly, without interrupting. He could imagine how horrible it was for a civilian to be thrown into such a dark world. He himself hadn't always been part of it but he had to, to survive after losing his parents.

"Since then, I dealt with each attempts, learning how to protect my mother and me, how to dispose of a body and how to cover or erase any tracks leading to me." Tsuna stilled, his grip loosening around his cup. "When I graduated, I placed protection around Mom and built my own network to be informed of anything happening in Namimori. I left for Italy to track down my father and give him a piece of my mind."

"Why did you stay then?" Reborn had no doubt that the brunet had found Iemitsu.

"I have a project and I need money for that. An acquaintance of mine offered me a job here, well-paid, so I accepted it." Tsuna shrugged. "I'll be able to go back home in two years, maybe less."

"Does Iemitsu know?"

"Even if I shoot a man in front of him, he wouldn't probably believe it." The brunet scoffed. "I can count on my hands the number of people who knows, including you, Reborn."

The hitman raised an eyebrow, finishing his espresso. "You are awfully trustful."

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "That or I know that you're not going to blab around." He hummed thoughtfully before adding. "Besides, who would make you such delicious espresso if you sell me out?"

"Cheeky brat." Reborn retorted in amusement.

"I'm twenty-two, not twelve." The brunet protested with a forming pout. "You're barely older than me, _old man_."

He dodged the spoon thrown at him with a laugh, not at all scared. Reborn huffed and crossed his arms on his chest, leaning on his chair. Leon crawled slowly towards Tsuna, his eyes looking briefly towards the doors.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Reborn asked, tilting his fedora up.

Tsuna sobered and shook his head, reaching to pet the chameleon. "No, not yet. Hayato wouldn't mind letting me stay at his home but I don't want to trouble him. Plus, he's already rooming with someone else so there's no place for me."

"I have an apartment a few blocks from here. You can stay in there until you find your own place." Reborn suddenly offered.

The brunet actually gaped incredulously at him. "S-seriously?" He spluttered, his honey eyes widening. "Wait, aren't you already living in there?"

"I'm a hitman, Tsuna, of course I have other places to stay. Besides, even if we do share the flat, between our respective jobs, I doubt that we'll meet often."

"B-but we know each other for only six months!" Tsuna protested, looking at Reborn as if he was insane. "Shouldn't you be more suspicious of me?"

"You won't even be able to scratch me even if you wanted to." He scoffed with a condescending gaze. He then got up, silently approaching the brunet who sat still in his seat, feeling like a cornered prey. "I expect an answer tomorrow morning." Reborn whispered in his ear, slightly leaning over.

He then smirked at the blush spreading on Tsuna's cheeks, caught gently Leon and unlocking the door with the stolen key, he left.

Gokudera came in a few minutes later, pausing at his flabbergasted friend who was mumbling about an infuriating hitman and completely ignoring the corpse behind him.

* * *

Tsuna was finishing disinfecting and cleaning the tables and chairs –while Gokudera was taking care of the body- when his phone vibrated. He paused in his task and dug it out.

"Congratulations for taking them out." A female voice spoke even before he could utter a word. "You're exactly what I've been looking for, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Who are you?" He asked, stilling unnaturally. He didn't know this woman. How did she find his number?

"All you need to know is that the Spregevole Family currently has the pleasure to receive Sawada Nana's charming presence among them."

Tsuna felt a cold shiver ran down his spine. He sat on the floor, clenching painfully his phone. They had taken his mother! That couldn't be. He had left her safely in Namimori, under Hibari's protection. She was still there. Hibari would have warned him if anything had happened. She _had to_ be there.

"Tsu-kun?"

He froze upon hearing her voice.

"Mom?" He croaked.

Nana hummed happily. "Tsu-kun, you never told me that you had such nice friends! They even paid my ticket for Italy, offered me to stay with them and to see you as soon as you're free. It has been a while since I last saw you, Tsu-kun. I miss you, you know?"

Someone spoke in the background, asking politely for the phone. His mother gave it back obligingly with a quick goodbye to her son.

"Do you believe me now, _Tsu-kun_?" The female voice asked mockingly.

" _Release her. Now._ " Tsuna hissed in his phone, drown in his anger and his fear.

"You're not in position to order me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." She retorted coolly and he figured she was probably the boss of the Family. "In fact, if you ever want her to live, you should obey. After all, we don't need a useless hostage."

"What do you want?" He whispered, clenching furiously his jaw, hating to feel so powerless.

He had always done everything he could to protect her from the Mafia. He had killed, lied and manipulated many men and women to make sure she would be safe. He closed his eyes tightly, fighting to stay in control of his emotions.

"I heard something really interesting, Tsu-kun." The Spregevole Family's boss purred, grossing out Tsuna. "Apparently, one of your regular is none other than Reborn, the best hitman out there. He's been troublesome lately, taking out my allies."

Tsuna didn't need to hear the next words, growing more and more horrified.

"I want him dead." She stated quietly as if she wasn't ordering him to do the impossible. "You, Tsu-kun, will be the one to kill him."

"I can't do that." He whispered, his chest hurting and his mind spinning.

He couldn't. Apart from the fact that Reborn was, well, the _world's greatest hitman_ , Tsuna couldn't kill someone he actually liked the company. The hitman was almost a friend.

"Really?" The Spregevole's boss replied in a disappointed tone which filled his guts in dread. "Then, I have no interest in keeping Nana with us…"

"Wait!" Tsuna desperately shouted, knowing the implication of these last words. He opened his eyes to stare grimly at the floor. "I'll do it."

He felt as if he was condemning himself to death. He didn't have any chance against Reborn but-

"I'll do it." He repeated firmly, biting the inside of his bottom lip.

"Good." She hummed in appreciation. "Remember, Tsu-kun, Nana's life is tightly linked to Reborn's one."

She hung up, leaving Tsuna to stare blankly at his phone. He buried his head in his hands to muffle a scream, knowing that he would only have one opportunity and if he missed… Both his mother and he would die. And even though he succeeded, he had no guarantee that the Family would let them go. What could he do?

He didn't have a choice. He had to do it. He was ready to bet on this very little hope to save his mother than giving up already. Since the hitman had offered him a place, he would begin with that.

* * *

Tsuna was finishing preparing a cake for next morning when he heard the bell from the front door. He took a deep breath, putting everything away and trying to act as usual. He quickly grabbed his stuff before stepping out of the kitchen. Reborn was near the counter, looking composed, glancing with disinterest at the Mafiosi still in the café. Gokudera eyed him with distrust, tempted to reach for his dynamites. When he spotted the brunet, he walked to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at my place?" Gokudera tried one last time.

"Yes I am, Hayato." Tsuna protested gently. "You worry too much."

"I have good reasons to."

The brunet simply rolled his eyes, patting his friend's arm to ease him. Tsuna still hadn't said anything to Hayato, thinking on how he would announce it. The young hitman would no doubt try to attempt a rescue by himself, considering his impulsive temper. While Tsuna counted on it, he wished Gokudera was more composed to elaborate a true plan. After all, if the brunet didn't succeed, he wanted his mother to be free from her capturers. Gokudera was his only hope.

"Everything's going to be alright, Hayato." Tsuna insisted, moving to join Reborn. "Reborn doesn't want to harm or kill me. If that was the case, he would have done it long ago."

"That's not exactly a comforting argument." His friend grumbled, glaring at Reborn. "Fine." He sighed finally, realizing that he wasn't going to win. "Call me when you're settled."

Some Mafiosi around the trio watched the exchange, silently agreeing with Gokudera. They didn't intervene, though, afraid of Reborn's reaction. Tsuna casted a glance at them, tempted to roll once again his eyes but resisted. He should be respectful towards his customers. Instead, he huffed silently and tugged on Reborn's sleeve tentatively, gaining his attention. With a last infuriating smirk making most of them scowling, the hitman followed the nervous brunet outside who tripped on his way out.

"I should have known." Tsuna muttered when he lifted his head to stare at the apartment block, ten minutes later. "You had to choose one of the most expensive and luxurious apartments in the entire town."

"Obviously." Reborn answered with a smirk. "I only settle for the best."

"So, you _do_ like my espresso, after all." The brunet smiled, stepping inside the hall and didn't manage to avoid the hit on his head, courtesy of the hitman.

Tsuna felt really awkward, unused to such blatant show of luxury and unconsciously stuck close to Reborn, only element he was familiar with. Reborn huffed and directed him towards an elevator. He glanced at his watch and pressed the button to call it. He pulled out a key from his pocket and handed it over to Tsuna, pushing him inside the elevator as it came with a discreet _ding_. The brunet yelped, turning around to look at the hitman with startled eyes.

"I'll come back later, when I'm done with my job." Reborn simply announced with a smirk, letting the doors close between them.

Tsuna sighed, rolling his eyes and pushed the button for the last floor, knowing that the hitman would have chosen to be as high as possible. Since he was only given a key and no further instructions, there was probably only one really spacious apartment up there.

He was right.

He didn't want to think of how much Reborn had to pay to acquire such a place and instead, dropped the only backpack he had brought with him. There wasn't much inside but it was the only clothes he had managed to save from his apartment. He would have to go shopping tomorrow to get new ones and groceries too. Resolutely ignoring the luxury around him to stop gaping, he started to list what he would soon need.

Reborn came back later as he had said, bringing back dinner with him. They settled on the bar stools of the open-plan kitchen, eating their nice looking salads and hot ravioli. It was simply delicious and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to reproduce correctly the recipes. Feeling Reborn's gaze on him, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"So, how long can I stay here exactly? I don't want to take advantage of your _kindness_ by staying too long." Tsuna asked, reaching for his glass of water.

Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora up. The glint in his eyes made the brunet suppress a shiver and he shifted awkwardly, trying to decipher it.

"As I said, you're free to stay there until you find your own place. Of course, expect me to pop once in a while." The hitman quietly answered, enjoying the uneasiness of the other.

Tsuna waited a moment to respond, carefully thinking about it. "Well, I'm okay with that. Actually, I'm really grateful to you for letting me stay there." He added with a smile, leaning in unconsciously. "Thank you."

Reborn felt his smirk morph into a small smile, both surprised by receiving thanks and pleased to hear them. He watched the brunet as he stood, taking away the dishes. He hummed quietly to himself, aware that his interest in Tsuna was clearly changing into something else, something stronger and possibly dangerous for the both of them. Glancing at Leon dozing off besides him to stop his eyes from staring at the brunet's nice ass, he found that he didn't mind at all.

They quickly fell into a routine with Reborn coming for dinner almost every day, sometimes picking Tsuna up to take him in a restaurant. For the brunet, it was almost terrifying how fast they grew closer. Quite a few times, he actually managed to forget why he was spending so much time with the hitman, enjoying himself for a few blessed hours. However, each times, memory would strike him once again, and he was back to watching Reborn, waiting for an opportunity. Two weeks passed with Tsuna growing restless, almost panicking and afraid of the Spregevole Family's reaction if they considered he was taking too long and decided it was time to break the deal.

* * *

Tsuna got a reminder one evening. He was walking in the streets with his grocery bags, wondering if he should try poison the hitman since Reborn ate everything he did. For a reason he couldn't completely grasp, the idea disgusted him and he pushed it away. Besides, he doubted that poison was enough for Reborn. No, he should be quick and deadly since he would only have one short occasion. Deep in his thoughts, he had missed seeing two men who had strolled up to him and nothing could have warned him to the abrupt beating and threats he had been subjected to. The Spregevole men left him in a deserted alley with his scattered bags and his clothes stained with blood.

He carefully gathered the few bags and items he could use and walked slowly to the apartment, his mind and heart frightened at the perspective of losing his mother. He couldn't be hesitating. He had to act and fast.

Opening the door, he jumped and dropped the bags, startled when he noticed the hitman sitting on a stool, sipping a cup of espresso. Reborn turned to him with a quirked eyebrow before freezing upon seeing the blood. Standing up, he walked to the brunet, his eyes looking over his form to spot every injury.

"What happened?" He asked sharply, catching the other's wrist to lead him to the bathroom.

Tsuna flinched, not from the pain, but from Reborn's presence. He didn't want to see the hitman, not yet, not when he was still shaken by the men's words. Reborn forced him to sit on the edge of the bath tub and reached for the first-aid kit, placing it near the lavabo. He sent a pointed look at the brunet's shirt, telling him silently to take it off. Tsuna stared at him with an unreadable look, trying to fall back into his usual act but failing spectacularly.

"It was just some thugs." He finally answered with a strained voice and smile. "I'm fine."

Reborn knelt in front of him, unimpressed. Taking matters into his own hands, he removed forcibly the stained shirt, making the brunet squeak. He scoffed when he noticed that bruises would appear soon and touched lightly his chest, looking for any broken ribs. He distinctly felt Tsuna shiver under his fingers but it wasn't from pain, rather from his cold fingers. He came back only a few minutes before the brunet after all. Judging from how the brunet had carried the few bags and walked there, his arms and legs were fine.

"At least, you don't have any broken bones." Reborn huffed, getting up.

Throwing a wet washcloth to Tsuna, it slapped him in the face with a _splash_ , drawing out a yelp from him. The brunet frowned at the hitman, pouting.

"Take a shower and change." Reborn ordered, unaffected. "We'll talk after."

He then left the bathroom, letting Tsuna alone. Back to the open-plan kitchen, he prepared another cup of espresso to replace the cold one. The preparation helped to calm him down, breathing the smell of coffee beans, petting Leon settled on a stool nearby. Reborn then leaned on the counter, arms folded safe for one holding his cup. He was about to take a sip when the doorbell rang. He didn't move, waiting for the unwanted guest to give up and go away. He certainly wasn't in the mood to deal with whoever it was. However, the doorbell got pressed again and again, even some knocks got heard. Still, the hitman didn't answer, drinking his espresso.

"Reborn?" Tsuna called out a few minutes later, as the noise became furious on the door.

He had hurriedly got out of the shower, hastily dressing up. His clothes stuck to his wet skin, drawing the lines of his muscles. He was looking interrogatively at the hitman, trying to dry his hair with a towel. Reborn would have appreciated the sight if there wasn't an annoying idiot by the door. Since the hitman wouldn't budge from his spot, Tsuna decided to deal with the problem. Reborn was probably not in the mood to trouble himself with others, but the brunet wasn't in the mood to deal with insufferable and unwelcome noises. His towel in one hand, he walked silently to the door and opened. His face immediately blanked upon seeing Iemitsu, his father, looking annoyed. Without even thinking, Tsuna threw his towel to his face, blinding him momentarily, and slammed the door before the blond could utter a word.

"Who was it?" Reborn asked from behind him, approaching.

"No one of importance."

"Tsuna! Open the door!" Iemitsu shouted, his voice quite loud.

Tsuna huffed in annoyance, passing a now free hand in his flattened hair. He narrowed his eyes, displeased at the thought that his father had found out where he was living. Judging by Reborn's look, he didn't like it either. The hitman stepped forward, opening once again the door.

"Chaos Iemitsu." Reborn greeted without hiding his soon-to-be irritation. "You're not welcomed here."

The CEDEF leader pressed his lips in a thin line, glaring at him. His black suit made a soft sound as he lifted his arm to give back the towel. Tsuna went besides the hitman, taking it. Iemitsu's eyes traveled between the two of them and he scowled.

"What are you doing here with Reborn, Tsunayoshi?"

It wasn't hard to guess what the man was thinking. Tsuna was still dripping from his shower, standing close to the hitman, probably living in the same apartment too.

"What I do, where I go and who I am with is none of your business." He stated matter-of-factly, not caring of how he sounded. "Why are you here?"

"I'm your father, Tsuna. Of course, I will be concerned about your life."

"You lost any right to call yourself as such when you left us years ago." Tsuna shot back, irritated. "I don't want to hear your excuses or any explanations of the sort, so skip that part and get to the point. Why are you here?"

Iemitsu frowned, thinking about arguing but decided against it. Instead, he sent a glance at Reborn who was calmly listening, seemingly indifferent.

"I prefer to speak to you alone, Tsuna."

"And I don't. So, whatever you wish to say to me will be heard by Reborn too."

The blond glared at the smirk on the hitman's face which only widened at his reaction. With a deep breath to calm him down, Iemitsu turned to his son. His entire attitude changed, switching from disapproving and hostile to nervous and ashamed.

"Nana has been kidnapped-"

He didn't have a chance to finish as Tsuna suddenly punched him, sending him harshly to the ground. Fury flashed in his eyes which seemed to get an almost sunset color, colder than his usual warm chocolate ones.

"Are you actually telling me that you had deemed necessary to send people to watch me, but you didn't place any protection for Mom?" He snarled and would have leaped on the fool to shake him if Reborn hadn't caught him by the waist.

As much as Reborn agreed with the brunet's actions, Tsuna was injured and needed to avoid stimulate his sore body.

"How much of an idiot can you be?" Tsuna carried on, stilling in the hitman's arms, aware that he was trapped. "I'm actually quite surprised the CEDEF is still standing."

Iemitsu looked at him with widened eyes, causing his son to scoff. "I spotted your men the first day they walked in. I even had to stop my customers to beat them up for finding them highly suspicious."

Reborn actually snorted at that, imagining it. Tsuna straightened soon after, seemingly calmer. The hitman could feel him slightly tremble, indicating that he was still clearly upset.

"I take it that you're doing everything you can to find her, right?" The brunet continued, narrowing his eyes into a glare. "As you can see, you don't need to worry about me. Now, leave. Next time I see you, you will be with Mom. If not, you're dead in my eyes."

He then resolutely went back to the apartment, followed by a very amused Reborn by Iemitsu's misery, and locked the door. He pressed his forehead against it for a few seconds, taking deep breaths. When he sensed Reborn moving, he detached himself from it.

"I'm preparing dinner." He announced without looking at the hitman and focused solely on the task, tuning out the world around him, feeling even worse than before, both disappointed in his father and furious at himself for acting like him. If he had stayed with his mother, then maybe, he would have been able to protect her.

It was his fault.

Tsuna settled the plates with a portion of eggplant gratin on the table, feeling Reborn's eyes on him. The hitman was waiting for him to sit down to talk obviously. He offered him a break before getting answers. The brunet closed his eyes, fighting an incoming headache, and sat on his stool.

"I already knew that Mom had disappeared." He began quietly, eyes completely focused on his plate. "I already knew that she had been kidnapped by the Spregevole Family."

Reborn's eyes lit up in recognition. He had come across this name when he had been dealing with bosses allied with them. This Family was rather troublesome, and he didn't doubt that he would soon be called to take care of them.

"Mom is fragile." Tsuna carried on, picking at his food, bringing attention back to him. "When she had seen me kill that time, she kind of snapped. Ever since then, she is living in her own world, manipulating her perception of reality to accept it. For her, time had stopped years ago. Each time I see her, she welcomes me as if I'm going back from school, asking about my day, my friends and my homework."

He paused briefly, putting down his fork. He didn't have any appetite, and the idea of eating almost disgusted him. He lifted his head up and met Reborn's sharp gaze.

"She's probably thinking that she's visiting friends for an undefined amount of time." Tsuna whispered quietly, knowing how true it was.

He was tired. The situation was horrible. His mother who he had been protecting since he was fourteen had been kidnapped. What had been the point for him to come to Italy? He had hoped that his presence in the country would have attracted most of the assassins to him, choosing to target the son since he was already there. It had worked in a way. Attempts on Nana had dropped but apparently, it hadn't been enough. She had been captured anyway, brought here and now, she could be dead for all he knew. Sure, he had heard her voice but it had been _two weeks ago_. How could he know that she was still safe? And his only way to get her back was to _kill Reborn?_

Even if he succeeded, then what? He would have to go to their place, showing a proof or whatever, take back his mother and leave? Right. There was no way they would get out of this damn place alive.

Either way, there was no escape for his mother or for him.

A thumb gently caressed his cheek, catching his tear. Tsuna hadn't even realized he had silently begun to cry. He blinked and looked at Reborn who was standing up beside him, slightly leaning.

"What will you choose to do?" He asked, cupping Tsuna's face, patiently wiping away the tears.

"Save her." The brunet immediately answered, getting calmer as he stared into Reborn's strong and dark eyes.

The hitman hummed appreciatively, an almost devilish smirk lifting his lips up. "Good answer."

Tsuna shivered and pointedly ignored it. He then frowned, thinking. "I'll ask Hayato for help tomorrow to form a plan but I'll need people. Where am I going to find them?"

Reborn snorted and flicked his forehead, surprising the brunet. "Your customers will do. If they are ready to beat up agents from CEDEF and Vongola, participating in a raid against a smaller Family won't scare them."

"I can't involve them, Reborn! They're risking their _lives_. Besides, they're not even part of the same Families –some are even enemies outside the café! There's no way-"

"They will." The hitman interrupted, crossing his arms on his chest. "I'll come with you tomorrow. Don't even think that I'm going to miss a good occasion to have some fun."

"We're basically attacking a Family, it's not a funny matter!" Tsuna objected, staring with disbelieving eyes at Reborn who only chuckled, ruffling affectionately his spiky hair.

* * *

As a very smug Reborn pointed out, all regular Mafiosi customers were ready to participate in the crazy and almost unreasonable plan. Even those who were enemies outside the neutral grounds of the café agreed to cooperate for once. Hayato had been honored to be personally asked by Tsuna to come up with a strategy. His genius mind was famous in the Mafia and with the help of the most experienced ones, he ended by proposing a plan which took into account the distrusts between some of the Mafiosi and their own abilities.

Tsuna had followed every step with a soft smile on his lips, serving as usual slices of cakes and hot beverages. He was really grateful to them for being willing to help him. It was after all his only hope left. Near the end of the day, he stood a little way, observing them with a sad look. He knew that the attack wouldn't go as planned. He didn't know how or why he knew, he just knew. He also had the distinct impression that it was the last time he would see them all.

When he came back home –alone, Reborn had gone to gather last bits of information- he was met with a horrible surprise. A man sent by the Spregevole was there, waiting for him.

"I see that you're the kind to get close to your target to strike accurately in the most unexpected moment." He commented, approaching Tsuna with silent steps. "I'm here to lend you a hand since Boss was worried that you wouldn't find the right time to act."

The warning couldn't be clearer. Tsuna didn't think. He leaped on the man, catching him off-guard, stole his hidden gun and shot right in the forehead. The Spregevole fell heavily on the floor, bleeding. As Tsuna stared at the corpse, he immediately understood that there was no turning back. The Spregevole would definitely find suspicious that their man wasn't coming back. It was time to act.

When Reborn came back, he tensed at how _wrong_ the apartment felt. It was the kind of atmosphere he left behind him after a clean assassination. He reached for his faithful gun when he heard light steps coming towards him. He paused in his movements upon seeing Tsuna. The brunet had an odd look on his face, hard to decipher, as he slowly approached.

"Tsuna?" Reborn called out with a quirked eyebrow, finding his behavior strange. "What happened?"

"This place is not safe anymore, Reborn." Tsuna answered distantly, stopping just in front of the hitman. "Someone was there for you. I took care of it."

Reborn immediately understood and checked for any injuries. After all, the brunet had been quite beaten up on the day before.

"I'm fine, Reborn."

The hitman wasn't exactly convinced. There was something off about the other, something that worried him. He honestly expected the brunet to be stressed, unnerved and scared. This calm was almost startling. He frowned.

"Tsuna-"

He cut himself when the brunet lifted a hand to gently caress his cheek with a soft smile. His fingers brushed against Reborn's curl, forcing him to suppress a shiver.

"Thank you, Reborn."

It sounded so much like a farewell, as if Tsuna would vanish right before his eyes, that Reborn couldn't stop himself. One of his hands immediately caught the brunet's waist, pulling him against him, as his other hand ran into the brown locks, and brought their lips together. It was a messy and desperate first kiss between them but neither of them cared. Tsuna all but melted against Reborn, completely surrendering control to him.

Tsuna was the one to break the kiss, panting for air, hands gripping the hitman's shirt. Reborn smirked in satisfaction, pleased.

"I won't stop, Tsuna." He leaned in, their lips a few inches apart.

"Then don't." Tsuna whispered as he wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing them closer. " _Please, don't._ "

* * *

Tsuna woke up suddenly, snapping his eyes wide open. Staring quizzically at a really nice chest and trying to control his irregular breathes, he took his time to get his bearings. He managed to recognize his bed and realized that he was trapped into Reborn's arms. The hitman had buried his face into the younger's fluffy hair, still blissfully asleep. Tsuna, remembering last night, felt his blood rushed to his face but he didn't move. He was actually comfortable in his position, his legs entangled with Reborn's, and his hands and head hidden in his chest, breathing in his reassuring coffee scent with a faint trace of cologne. Tsuna ended by calming down, snuggling closer. He wished they could stay like this, peaceful and uncaring.

They couldn't.

"Nightmare?" Reborn asked in a muffled voice, having noticed Tsuna's agitated state.

"I don't really remember it."

Reborn shifted in the bed, freeing an arm to grab his phone on the nightstand. It was almost two hours before dawn. Tsuna blinked lazily, ready to fall asleep anytime.

"We have fifteen minutes to get prepared." Reborn stated, nudging his lover awake. "We won't make them wait for us."

"You first." The brunette mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

They quickly shared the tasks between the two of them, one getting ready while the other called Gokudera to make sure everyone else was on their way or already there. Exactly twelve minutes later, they stepped out of the building, walking briskly in the quiet streets, the night and coldness dissuading anyone to come out without a good reason.

It had been decided that they should all be as inconspicuous as possible, as their attack had to be quick and effective. They split into four teams of five, with an exception of a group of four. They had to avoid confrontation since they were up against roughly twice –or maybe more- their number. In fact, as Tsuna was trying to silently follow Reborn, Gokudera and Aldo, he wondered how on earth they thought such a crazy and foolish plan would work. Sure, Reborn was the World's Greatest Hitman, Hayato was a genius hitman and Aldo was downright terrifying when he wanted to, but none of that mattered when they were facing fifty Mafiosi, right?

Also, how on earth did Aldo know that the Family was located in the neighboring town? He even had the blueprints of their building. Their group was currently hiding in one of the apartments next to their target. They had taken out the Mafiosi in there with little problem, completely catching them off-guard. Aldo was looking outside, observing attentively. Reborn was guarding the door, caressing absently his faithful gun. It reminded Tsuna of how Leon enjoyed being petted and was glad to know he was safe in the apartment. Gokudera was taking care of controlling the other groups' locations.

"Alright, we're in control of the small buildings surrounding our target." Hayato quietly stated, resisting his urge to smoke. "Now, we need to enter."

"I will walk in alone." Tsuna suddenly announced, making the men twitch. "I'll distract the Boss' men."

"No." Reborn growled, snapping his eyes to the brunet. "Too dangerous."

"We already have this argument, Reborn." Tsuna frowned, ignoring Gokudera's growing tension who completely agreed with the hitman. "I'm the least suspicious people in our entire operation. I'll be fine. Besides, we need someone in."

With that, he snatched Reborn's fedora, earning a surprised and annoyed look. However, the brunet had dressed up purposely in a matching outfit. Before leaving, he smiled softly, brushing lightly their lips together. Reborn let him go with the foreboding feeling that he would regret it.

A few minutes later, Tsuna walked inside the Family's building which looked exactly as if there were only innocent business offices hidden behind these not-so-glassy windows. As he expected, he was searched for any weapons. He didn't bring anything with him, knowing it would be pointless to. A plain looking man approached him then, his face neutral.

"What's your business?"

"Boss has asked for my presence." Tsuna answered calmly, pointing to the perched fedora on his head, placed askew on his wild spiky hair. "We have a deal."

As the men whispered to each other to confirm his claim, the brunet shot a quick glance around him. Strolling towards the man who had searched him earlier, he slightly leaned in.

"I notice bugs outside, in the apartment blocks in front of us." He evenly informed, knowing for a fact that his allies had already moved out to spread in the street and following Gokudera's instructions.

"Boss will receive you." The plain man interrupted, signaling Tsuna to follow by a gesture.

The two Mafiosi nodded almost imperceptibly, sharing an unspoken message. Sure, Tsuna could be an enemy, purposely trying to mislead them but if he was stating the truth, then they needed to check. Besides, the Family was supposed to have guards so they would simply send a few men.

Tsuna easily followed, unexpectedly calm. He needed to be if he didn't want to fuck up. The man led him to an elevator, reaching to press on a button. The brunet didn't let him. He struck hard and fast on his throat, causing him to choke on his Adam's apple. Tsuna then blocked the elevator where it was for a bit, waiting and preventing anyone to use it. Thank god it wasn't in the hall but in a hallway, just a few steps away. A few minutes later, he heard a commotion and figured it was probably his teams taking care of the hall. Reborn joined him in the elevator as the others split again, stealthily leaving to search for Nana.

"Reborn?" Tsuna started a little, clearly surprised by his presence. "Shouldn't it be Aldo who were supposed to come with me?"

"Change of plan." Reborn answered evenly, even if his gut feeling was getting worse by the second. "I'm going with you."

The brunet chewed on his lips, looking awfully worried and almost frightened. He then looked to the hitman's eyes and sighed.

"There is nothing I can say that will change your mind, right?"

"Glad to see that you understand."

Tsuna ruffled his hair with a frustrated huff and pushed the button for the penultimate floor.

"Let's go meet the Boss then." He muttered as the elevator steadily rose in a relative silence.

The doors opened with a light sound, showing a carpeted hallway with dim lights leading to an only room. Neither of them expected to see usual offices though. Reborn reacted quickly, taking care of the two guards near the double doors. Stepping forward, they tensed in wariness when the doors opened by themselves.

"Come in."

Tsuna recognized the Boss' voice. He clenched his hands into fists, a frown on his lips. Beside him, Reborn narrowed his eyes, suspecting –correctly- a trap. They had been expected which meant that their intrusion had been carefully watched. He briefly wondered how the others were doing. He had no doubt that the groups were currently being attacked by the Spregevole men. Well, they came knowing what was awaiting them so they were at least prepared to face any challenge thrown in their way. He snapped out of his thoughts when Tsuna took a step forward.

"It's not as if I have much of a choice, Reborn." He turned to look at the hitman, gazing sadly at him. "I should go alone."

"And get yourself killed?" Reborn retorted.

"I'll be fine on my own." Tsuna insisted. "Besides, I'm worried about Gokudera, Aldo and everyone else. I would really be grateful-"

"They're Mafiosi." The hitman interrupted. "They're experienced. They know how to take care of themselves. You, on the other hand, are not." He walked up to the brunet, pulling him closer, and tilted his head to stare determinedly in Tsuna's eyes. "I'm coming with you."

"It's a trap." Tsuna shot back, refusing to give in. "If guns are waiting for me to fire bullets through my head, you are not going with me. You will _not_ die if I can help it."

"That's precisely why I'm going with you, Tsuna." Reborn huffed, sounding as if he was dealing with a disobedient child. "I can deal with this kind of threat blindfolded. I'm the World's Greatest Hitman for good reasons, including my awesomeness."

"You-"

"There's nothing you can say to change my mind." He reminded him with his infuriating smirk. "Now, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

He then just strolled into the room, seemingly completely relaxed. His eyes immediately noticed the three armed men besides their boss, tensed and ready to draw their guns. He carefully looked at the only woman. She was pretty but not beautiful, holding herself proudly, sitting behind an impressive desk. She didn't manifest any surprise at seeing Reborn as if expecting his presence. Tsuna slowly joined the hitman, his face carefully void of any emotion. She smiled gleefully at him and folded her hands in front of her.

"I must say, Tsu-kun, that you are full of surprises." She commented, her eyes gleaming.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the familiarity she displayed, far from the hostility he was expecting. After all, they _did_ intrude into the building and take out her men, basically attacking them. She was now facing two of the perpetrators of the current havoc and instead of threatening them, she was calmly talking. If anything, she sounded _amused_. Reborn narrowed his eyes. She was too cheerful, hiding probably something really important.

"I'm not here to entertain you, _Signora_." Tsuna frowned. "I'm here for my mother. Where is she?"

"I didn't expect much when I passed this call, you know." She continued, completely ignoring his question. "My first goal was to negotiate with Vongola or rather, with the CEDEF. Considering my allies' fate, I needed a _striking_ argument to save my Family. Sawada Nana was one way to achieve this objective. While I was doing my little research, I stumbled into some interesting information. Apparently, the CEDEF leader had a son who was living in the next town, working in a café highly appreciated by Mafiosi, including the famous Reborn."

The hitman was starting to guess where it was going and _God, did he hate it._ Tsuna was growing paler by the second, his nails digging into his palms.

"Of course, I immediately jumped on the occasion." She hummed in satisfaction, her smile widening. "Using Nana as hostage, I convinced you to hear my request." She paused then, briefly, her expression taking a sly edge. "I should be honest with you, Tsu-kun. Negotiations have failed with your father so I've decided to take my revenge. You see, since my Family is doomed, I want to give this _stronzo_ a lesson he will never forget."

There was a sharp intake of breath as realization settled in Tsuna's mind. He didn't need to hear the next words to understand what had happened and what would happen.

"Whether you had managed to kill Reborn or not wouldn't have changed anything." She carried on, sounding positively happy even though she was announcing terrible news. "I've already planned to get rid of you. If it can console you, know that you'll soon be able to see your charming mother."

Tsuna's mind blanked, struggling to keep the words from reaching and crushing him. He distantly noticed how Reborn had stiffened in cold anger, his eyes burying holes into the Boss' head.

His mother was dead.

He had failed her.

In the end, he had lived up to his nickname of No-Good, of Dame-Tsuna.

"At least, you brought him to me." The Boss commented with satisfaction, flicking one of her wrist. "That's enough for me."

Her men immediately reacted, drawing their guns out of their holsters. Reborn was faster though, killing one on his spot. He then ducked and grabbed an unresponsive Tsuna with him. He cursed when a bullet grazed dangerously his left cheek and retailed by shooting the fool in the stomach who would certainly bleed out. Two left.

Tsuna snapped alert when he noticed the Boss rolling away from the desk, using her men as decoys. She raised her gun with a maniacal glint in her eyes, already savoring her victory. Focused on the henchmen, Reborn wouldn't react on time even if he managed to see her. Without thinking –with the sheer will to do something _right_ for once, to save the one he had fallen for- Tsuna shoved Reborn away as he shot down the last man. Their eyes locked briefly for a brief and suspended moment. Tsuna smiled and his lips moved to form his last words.

' _Love you.'_

Then a bullet pierced through his heart, stealing away his light.

Reborn felt his eyes widened in horror, and as Tsuna's form began to fall, he viciously emptied his gun into the Boss' body. He then stood still for a while, wanting to go on a rampage in the building, killing anyone on his path. As his eyes shifted towards Tsuna once more, he felt his fury fading away, replaced by overwhelming pain. In the following silence, Reborn slowly approached Tsuna, kneeling. He gently closed his eyes and placed his own vest on his lover's chest. Refusing to leave him with the dead Spregevole, he cradled Tsuna's petite form in his arms, whispering in a last feathery kiss.

"I knew."

They both vanished in the dark hallway, leaving behind bleeding corpses and a lonely fedora.

* * *

 **A/N**

First try in R27 (yes, it's my favorite pairing), and first try in Romance too, now that I think about it...  
Well, I hope I managed to put some of it inside, that it wasn't too rushed or awkward. I also hope that the characters aren't too OOC.

If I made any mistakes or if you wish to comment or just ask some questions, don't hesitate to review! I'll be happy to improve. That also means that I might edit the story to make it better.

I'm already thinking about another story, but it's only an idea for now. As for Conciliator, don't worry, I'm on it (I don't know when I will update, though).

Thanks again for reading!

See you next time~


	2. Unspoken Message

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Warning:** Unbeta'ed

 **Rating:** Rather T than K+

 **Genres:** Romance (mostly)/near nonexistent Humor

 **Summary: I** t was an unspoken message. Its shape was always shifting but it was always understood. Everyone knew how to respond and dutifully did so. No one wanted to meet his wrath. Moreover, it was amusing to see how one stayed oblivious to it. Set 8YL! following the end of the manga.

 **A/N:** Tried some fluff but I don't think that I'm good at it. Well, I hope that it will entertain some of you. Please enjoy!

* * *

Surprisingly, it was Tsuna who started it all. He hadn't meant to. In fact, he wasn't even aware of it. It was still him who gave Reborn the idea.

The first time was an accident. Reborn had been on a mission for several weeks now and Tsuna was really missing him. One night, when entering the bedroom they shared and being completely exhausted, he opened Reborn's wardrobe and took out one of his jackets. Needing comfort, Tsuna put it on, stumbled towards his bed and fell on it. He instantly fell asleep, inhaling the faint scent of Reborn's cologne and coffee.

Tsuna woke up abruptly several hours later, his Hyper Intuition screaming. In his hurry to deal with the intruding –and stupid- assassins, he had completely forgotten that he was still wearing Reborn's jacket. The problem dealt with, Tsuna went to his office to work on his paperwork, slightly confused by his Guardians' worried and amused gazes. He shrugged them off, considering the assassins to be the cause. His friends and family though had noticed the jacket, instantly knowing that their Sky was missing his lover. That day they all made an extra effort to avoid adding paperwork, much to Tsuna's perplexed relief.

Reborn came back a little before noon, slightly surprised at the unusual and almost complete peacefulness of the mansion. Vongola being Vongola, it was impossible to have complete silence but it was far from the usual chaos. When Gokudera showed visible relief at his return, the hitman wondered if something had happened. Of course he knew about the assassins but they were easy to deal with. He got his answer when he opened Tsuna's office door. Sitting dutifully behind his desk and wearing one of his jackets, Tsuna was reading with a slight frown some documents. Lifting his eyes, the Vongola boss instantly brightened, a smile softening his features. Reborn chuckled and casually walked up to him, absently putting his report on the desk and noticing that the piles of paperwork had drastically shrunk. Perfect.

"Welcome back, Reborn." Tsuna greeted him, standing up. "How was the mission?"

"Boring." Reborn replied with a smirk, pleased to know that the brunet had missed him. He silently admitted that he had been impatient to come back too.

Tsuna completely relaxed when he noted that the hitman was unharmed and looked as neat as ever. He knew that Reborn was rarely injured –being the greatest hitman in the world and an ex-Arcobaleno- but he was always worried when his lover left for a mission. In fact, the brunet worried each time he had to send a member of his family away for a job. Seeing him returning back home was enough to ease Tsuna. He had deeply felt Reborn's absence for the past few days. His joy was literally radiating from him and for those sensitive to Flames –which included almost everyone-, his happiness was clearly noticeable.

Tsuna focused back on the present when he felt Reborn's arms embrace him. He immediately leaned in, tilting his head up to stare into his lover's onyx eyes. He shivered when he witnessed them darken with an emotion he recognized. He squirmed to get out of Reborn's arms but found himself trapped in the hold.

"Reborn, I have work to do!" Tsuna protested, still trying to free himself, despite the fact that he could probably do what was left tomorrow, seeing how little work he had for once.

Reborn simply hummed before smirking at him, slightly leaning down. Tsuna blushed despite his best efforts, close enough to smell Reborn's scent –a mix of cologne, coffee and something else, something dark and dangerous- and desperately looked away from the intense look he was receiving. He knew that he would give in if their gazes met. It had been too long since he had felt so safe in Reborn's arms. His desire had been building up and being so close to each other was enough to strongly awake it.

"There's no way I'm letting you go." Reborn suddenly picked him up, drawing a short yelp from Tsuna who instinctively wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and put his hands on the hitman's shoulders. "You obviously miss me." He added smugly.

He tugged on the jacket Tsuna was wearing, watching how comprehension suddenly lit up his lover's eyes as he glanced down. Tsuna blushed deeper but didn't deny the words. Instead, he smiled almost devilishly and wrapping his arms around Reborn's neck, he approached his lips closer to Reborn's ear. Tsuna didn't hide his satisfaction when he felt Reborn shivering and his fingers tightening their hold on him.

"Then, you have three weeks to catch up for."

Reborn's smirk turned downright predatory and he swiftly left the office, a purring Tsuna in his arms, content to finally be with his lover alone.

Needless to say, no one bothered them for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to point out any mistakes.

Oh, and about the idea I spoke of in Choice, it has evolved into something rather long, so it wouldn't be in Guns and Smiles, but rather by itself.

Happy holidays~


	3. Slip

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Warnings:** Unbeta'ed

 **Rating:** K+ (doubt that it requests a T)

 **Genres:** Romance/Humor/a (really) tiny bit of Family

 **Summary:** Tsuna has a slip of the tongue. Set between 8YL and TYL after the end of the manga.

 **A/N:** Yeah, I don't really have a summary. Extremely silly. Still hope that it will entertain someone. Please enjoy!

* * *

Both Reborn and Tsuna were in the latter's office. The Vongola Don was completing his tremendous paperwork while giving a new mission to the hitman. Tsuna couldn't help but paused in his work, observing how his current-and-sort-of adviser looked at the files he had been given, quietly and efficiently learning everything he needed to know about his target. Even though the brunet hated sending Reborn doing hits, sometimes, he couldn't avoid it. Some people simply refused to accept how Tsuna was changing the Mafia. Those who couldn't be reasoned became quickly dangerous for his family so measures had to be taken.

Tsuna always made a point to personally discuss the matter with Reborn –to ensure that there was really no other choice and to check if Reborn had all cards in his hands before leaving. The hitman belonged to the family after all and Tsuna protected whoever was _his_ even if –like Reborn or Hibari- some of them didn't show any particular desire to be considered as such and valued their freedom over almost everything else. Reborn had been his devilish tutor who had believed him and brought him his family to him. Tsuna considered that he owned the hitman more than his own life.

That wasn't the only reason.

Tsuna cherished Reborn for what he had done, and his feelings had quickly grown from admiration and thankfulness to fondness and love.

Yes, Tsuna held feelings for Reborn for years now.

Of course, he hadn't told anything to the concerned man. Tsuna didn't want to risk losing the friendship they shared. More than anything, the thought of losing any member of his family –death or otherwise- absolutely terrified him. So, he had decided that he wouldn't act on his feelings and entertained the highly improbable hope that his feelings for Reborn would fade away –just like they did for his silly crush on Kyôko-chan.

"This shouldn't be a problem for me."

Reborn's confident voice drew Tsuna out of his thoughts. He lifted his gaze to meet the hitman's onyx eyes, resolutely ignoring the arrogant smirk on his lips.

"That's good to hear." He answered before glancing down at his boring paperwork. "I take it that you don't need anything then?"

Reborn scoffed, folding the file in one of his hands.

"Who do you think I am, Dame-Tsuna?" He retorted, using the old and familiar nickname to irk the Decimo. He turned around –ready to leave- when he remembered the assassination attempt from only a few days ago. "Try not to get killed while I am away."

"Yeah, yeah." Tsuna answered absently and casually, setting aside a report. "Love you too."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he stilled in his chair. Where the heck did it come from? His earlier thoughts had apparently lingered on his mind, transforming his usual "Be careful" into this catastrophe. At the following silence, he just knew that he should have added something –anything, maybe laugh it off or stuck to sarcasm- before it turned so awkward.

Even as Tsuna slowly raised his head, he silently prayed any deity that the hitman had already left before hearing the traitorous slip of his tongue. Unfortunately, his prayers went unanswered.

Reborn stood frozen on his spot, staring intently at him. Their eyes locked and Tsuna completely ceased to breath, trying to read the emotions swirling in these onyx orbs. The atmosphere shifted from awkward to tense, similar to the one preceding a storm.

It was completely shattered when Hayato knocked on the door, calling out softly Tsuna's title. The Guardian opened the door without waiting for a reply, momentarily pausing when he noticed Reborn's presence.

"What is it, Hayato?" Tsuna asked once he recovered his breath, his voice coming out almost even.

Reborn sent him a last glance before swiftly leaving the room. Hayato observed how his boss's shoulders seemed to be stiff.

"Is everything okay?" He asked in concern, dropping the few papers on the desk.

Tsuna closed his eyes and released a deep sigh, looking both nervous and worried.

"Yes, don't worry, Hayato." He finally replied, sending him a soft smile that wasn't really convincing.

Hayato briefly considered pushing the issue but knowing that Tsuna was on the verge of apparently fall into a complete panic frenzy, he wisely chose to drop it. Instead, he pointed to the papers he brought with him.

"There is a request made by the Papavero Family to meet you, Jûdaime." He began to explain while Tsuna quietly read their letter and the information they had on this relatively small Family. "They are actually interested in the perspective of abandoning some of their policies to follow ours. However, they ask for our guidance and some clarifications."

Tsuna hummed thoughtfully. "Basically they wish to form an alliance and stay in our good graces. Well, that is to be expected. Their Family isn't that powerful. If they wish to follow our steps, I don't see why I should stop them."

"When do you want to meet with them?"

"It would be better to see them before the end of the week." The Vongola boss reflected. "I think that I should be able to free Thursday for them."

Hayato eyed in disbelief the different piles of paperwork in front of him, wondering if it was possible to make it disappear in three days.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Tsuna asked then, taking another report.

"No, that was all." His Storm answered, looking at him carefully. "I'll see you later, Jûdaime."

The Don simply smiled, waving at his best friend who left quietly to return to his duties.

For the following days, Tsuna completely drowned in his work to prevent himself from thinking about Reborn and their last conversation. It was the only effective method he knew to keep his mind occupied –well, that and sparring with either Hibari or Mukuro. He still preferred to complete his paperwork since it didn't snap at him neither did it laugh unnervingly at him. Anyway, he gave so much time to it that he rarely went out, only pausing to share his meals with his Guardians. However, his behavior started to worry his Family who barely saw him –kind of missing his attempts to escape his paperwork. They noticed how pale and tired Tsuna suddenly appeared since he didn't allow himself to rest, refusing to let his mind stray.

On Friday, a little before noon, Hayato raised his hand to knock on his boss's office door but stopped half-way. He hesitated for a moment, wondering how he should introduce the subject. He was no fool and knew that whatever affected his best friend found its cause in the short discussion Reborn and Tsuna shared on Monday. He hadn't said anything then and was beginning to regret it. Taking a deep breath, he straightened, determined to help Tsuna.

He didn't have the time to do anything before steps came towards him. Glancing around, he recognized Takeshi who was gazing at him with concern, his smile dropped. Hayato scoffed, easily guessing that the Rain had come with the exact same intention than him.

"Wait, Hayato." Takeshi grabbed his shoulder and the Storm resisted the urge to shrug it off. "He's coming back today."

Hayato merely raised an eyebrow, silently demanding.

"It's probably best if we let the both of them resolve their problem by themselves, right?" Takeshi developed, scratching the back of his head almost sheepishly.

His fellow Guardian huffed, glancing back at the door. He agreed after a moment of hesitation. Tsuna chose this timing to open the door, looking surprised to see the both of them standing there.

"Hayato? Takeshi?"

"Hey, Tsuna!" Takeshi easily grinned. "Want to share lunch with us?"

"Yes, of course." The Don answered with amusement, briefly reminded on how his Rain would ask him to eat with him on the rooftop, when they were still in middle school. "Plus, as amazing as it is, I don't have any paperwork left."

"Great!" His easy-going Guardian commented as they walked down the hallway. "Wish it was always like this, huh?"

"Idiot." Hayato muttered. "Between the Skylark and the Pineapple, it's nearly impossible."

Tsuna winced at the truth of these words. He couldn't help but chuckled fondly though. Yes, his Family was rather destructive but well, they easily made up for that by their sheer warmth and support –even the most violent and twisted of them. His thoughts went back to Reborn and suddenly, he tensed again. He had no idea how he would face him later, when the hitman would be back with his report.

Hours later, after a requested spar with Hibari and a well-deserved shower, Tsuna's steps unconsciously brought him back to the office he hadn't left for the past few days. He stared at the –for once- impressive and well-organized desk, full of completed paperwork. He kind of felt a little bit lost, wondering about what he should do. Maybe he would relax in the gardens for a bit, enjoying the sun and the flowers. He turned around, ready to get outside, when the door opened suddenly. Tsuna instantly flinched away, surprised and half-defensive. He then backed away when he recognized who his visitor was.

Reborn casually walked in, flicking his fedora up. Tsuna took a deep breath, deciding to act like nothing happened. After all, the hitman acted as usual, completely unfazed. Starting to feel a bit silly for worrying about it –for days at that-, Tsuna finally relaxed.

"Welcome back, Reborn." The younger man greeted Reborn, smiling warmly. "You didn't encounter any problem, did you?"

Reborn didn't answer, handing his report to him instead. As soon as Tsuna grabbed the paper, Reborn grasped his forearm. Startled, the Don lifted his eyes up.

"You took your time, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna stared dumbly at him for a few seconds before it clicked.

"You knew?!" He exclaimed in shock.

The smirk he received was enough of an answer. He huffed in annoyance, taping lightly his shoulder with his free hand.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Reborn hummed thoughtfully, pulling Tsuna closer to wrap his arms around him.

"And miss your romantic and passionate confession?" He teased, enjoying the sudden scowl appearing on the other's lips. "It was probably the most casual and out of the blue confession I've ever received."

Tsuna flushed, burying his face in his hand. "S-Shut up."

Instead of receiving the thwack on his head he expected, a chuckle was heard, causing him to lift his eyes up. The arms around him shifted swiftly, swirling him and pressing him against the locked door. He let out a startled sound that was immediately muffled by Reborn's lips. Completely taken by surprise, Tsuna almost dropped the report. Closing his eyes, he unconsciously reached with his free hand to grab the jacket in front of him. The kiss was unexpectedly sweet and gentle, void of any aggressive desire. It left Tsuna breathless all the same, shaken by the sheer intensity of Reborn's feelings he could feel in it.

As they broke apart, Tsuna couldn't hide the wide smile on his lips. Then Reborn thwacked him on the head. Hard. Tsuna yelped, instinctively rubbing the sore spot. He stepped away –an instinctive reaction he developed from all the training he suffered from the hitman. He also had a sudden burst of fear each time he heard Reborn saying _training_ and _punishment_ –either they were in the same sentence or not.

Reborn calmly unlocked the door, opening it. Before leaving, he turned around with a sinful smirk.

"Now I'll go take a shower. You're welcome to join me, of course."

Tsuna instantly flushed bright red, watching him chuckle at his innocent reaction and walk away.

" _Reborn!_ "

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well, did I mention it was a bit silly?

Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to point out any mistakes.

Happy Holidays~


	4. Unspoken Message 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

 **Warning:** Unbeta'ed

 **Rating:** On the verge of T

 **Genres:** Romance/Humor/a tiny bit of Family

 **Summary:** It was an unspoken message. Its shape was always shifting but it was always understood. Everyone knew how to respond and dutifully did so. No one wanted to meet his wrath. Moreover, it was amusing to see how one stayed oblivious to it. Set 8YL! following the end of the manga.

 **A/N:** It is an obvious Part 2, a bit silly. Hope that it will entertain a few of you. Please enjoy!

* * *

It was an unspoken message. Its shape was always shifting but it was always understood. Everyone knew how to respond and dutifully did so. No one wanted to meet his wrath. Moreover, it was amusing to see how one stayed oblivious to it.

The second time, it started with the Guardians. To be specific, it started with Lambo.

It was no secret for the family that Tsuna fell asleep on his work sometimes. One day, Lambo came into the office to complain about the lack of grape candies in the kitchens –Tsuna's order in an attempt to stop his youngest Guardian's unhealthy obsession- and found his big brother asleep, his head in his arms beneath a stack of signed documents. Being his usual mischievous self, Lambo immediately got an idea. Moving stealthily –not that Tsuna would wake up, since Lambo was _family_ , his Hyper Intuition wouldn't bother him-, he reached for one of the pens on the desk. With an amused smile, he drew some lightning on his brother's face and a form looking vaguely like the head of his animal box –Gyûdon.

When Tsuna began to stir, Lambo hastily put down the pen and went in front of the desk, taking the most convincing innocent expression on his features.

"Tsuna-nii!" He called as he was used to since he reached seven years old. "You fell asleep on your papers again."

Tsuna blinked, rising his head. Yawning, he sent a smile at his young Guardian and stretched his stiff muscles. Lambo casually approached, one of his eyes closed. His lips twitched as he suppressed a smile in an attempt to keep his lazy demeanor.

"Good morning, Lambo." Tsuna greeted him, standing up. "I'm lucky that you awoke me. I'll have some time to change."

"Better me than Reborn." Lambo snickered.

A knock on the door followed by an "Excuse me, Jûdaime" alerted them of Gokudera's presence. The Storm Guardian entered the office and froze when his eyes fell on Tsuna's face.

"Good morning Hayato." The Sky boss smiled sheepishly, knowing that he had been caught by two of his Guardians. He tilted his head when he didn't receive any answer and noticed the stare. "Do I have something on the face?" He asked, unconsciously reaching for his mouth, thinking about drool.

Lambo met Gokudera's gaze and a silent message passed between them. When the Storm turned away to answer his best friend, the Lightening knew that his fellow Guardian wouldn't say anything. He failed to suppress his grin that went thankfully unnoticed.

"The Shimon are here, Jûdaime." He announced, avoiding the question and keeping a straight face even as he counted the numbers of lightening drawn on his boss's face –15. "I'm afraid you don't have time to change." He added then, just to have the pleasure to watch everyone's reactions.

Tsuna's eyebrows rose. "I didn't expect them so early." With a look at his watch, he instantly understood why. He had slept longer than he had expected. "Thank god Reborn isn't here or he would have _taught_ me another lesson."

Lambo let escape a short laugh at that, seeing the almost horrified look on the brunet's face. That and Reborn would have probably reminded him that a " _Mafia boss is always alert, even when sleeping."_ No doubt that the hitman would have taken great pleasure to also _teach_ this lesson, especially considering how " _a boss should always be perfect"_. Tsuna straightened his suit a bit. Enma wouldn't mind his slightly neglected look but he would prefer to avoid Adelheid's disapproving glance if she was there too. He left his office with both of his Guardians, oblivious to their amusement.

People were staring at him. Not that it wasn't anything new –being Vongola Decimo and all- but usually, they didn't giggle when meeting his eyes. On his way to the meeting room, the few maids, butlers and guards Tsuna met, quickly averted their eyes. Some giggled while others, more reserved, felt their lips twitch in visible amusement. At one point, a few feet before his destination, Tsuna thought that he had indeed something on his face. However, if that was the case, Gokudera or some of the boldest employees would have warned him. Shrugging and deciding to think about it later, he opened the door and smiled warmly, immediately spotting Enma.

The Shimon boss who was talking with Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian, turned cheerfully towards Tsuna. Whatever he wanted to say suddenly slipped from his mind when his eyes landed on his friend's face. Yamamoto instantly burst out laughing while Adelheid who had decided to accompany her boss glared disapprovingly at the Vongola Boss. Tsuna stopped walking and sent them a puzzled look.

"Tsuna-kun," Enman began, unable to hide his chuckle, "you didn't look at yourself in a mirror before coming, did you?"

Lambo went to join Yamamoto, quietly explaining him what he had done. The Rain patted his head in affection and amusement.

"Is it that obvious?" Tsuna asked sheepishly, ruffling his brown locks.

These few words were enough for Lambo, Yamamoto and Enma to openly laugh and Gokudera let his amusement show on his face. Adelheid simply glared harder, folding her arms.

"What?" Tsuna raised his eyebrows, watching them. "What did I do this time?"

Adelheid sighed in exasperation. Her ring briefly shone as she created a thin and reflective shard of ice. She handed it to him with a pointed look. Tsuna accepted it easily since he would finally obtain his answer –and promptly stifled an exclamation. His eyes widened as he noticed the drawings on his face. He instantly turned towards his Lightening.

"Lambo! Thank God I didn't have any important meeting with other Bosses!"

His Guardians snickered at his reaction.

"Come on, Tsuna-nii, you know I wouldn't do that if that was the case." Lambo retorted without missing a beat, smiling lazily.

"That sure explains everyone's reactions…" Tsuna sighed, passing a hand on his face and giving the shard back to Adelheid. "Thankfully Reborn isn't there to see this-"

"See what, Dame-Tsuna?" A deep voice interrupted him behind him.

Tsuna stiffened and a quick look of horror crossed his face. Trust the hitman to have the _worst_ possible timing. He sent a pleading glance at Enma who winced in sympathy but crept away. He would do almost anything for Tsuna but going against Reborn? Nope, that was simply _impossible_. The man was just too terrifying. The Guardians weren't helping too. Upon seeing Reborn, Lambo had promptly vanished, as fast as his element. Yamamoto greeted cheerfully the hitman, deliberately ignoring the desperate look in Tsuna's eyes and swinging an arm around Gokudera's shoulders, successfully distracting the Storm.

Tsuna's shoulders slumped in resignation. He slowly turned around, facing Reborn with a weak "H-hello Reborn…" Reborn stared at him in complete silence before a smirk quirked his lips widely. Tsuna shuddered and went as white as a sheet.

"It seems that you need me to teach you some lessons, right, _Dame-Tsuna_?"

Tsuna could do nothing but shriek.

The following day, Tsuna woke up with chameleons _everywhere_ on him. Face, arms, legs, chest… Every single area on his skin was covered with Reborn's favorite reptiles in _indelible_ marker. The Vongola Boss cursed and sulked for the entire time the drawings stayed on him, pointedly ignoring his lover's smug look and glaring at the surprisingly diminished piles of paperwork –with three of his Guardians sent away, Tsuna's workload had shrunk, courtesy of Reborn.

Everyone knew that no one but Reborn could mark the Vongola Boss.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to point out any mistakes too.

Happy holidays~


	5. Identity(ies)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Warning:** AU/Unbeta'ed

 **Rating:** T (probably)

 **Genres:** Romance/Suspense (sort of)/Crime ('cause Mafia and tiny mention of possible violence)

 **Summary:** This AU in which Reborn is a government (undercover) agent infiltrated in the Mafia for years now, with the objective of destroying the most influential Families. Tsuna is the only Vongola heir left, survivor of attempts from the Underworld that got the Ninth's sons. Reborn is in his earlier to mid-thirties while Tsuna has already celebrated his twenty-two birthday. The scene is set before Tsuna's coronation as the new Don, as in the night before/very early morning. No Flames.

 **A/N:** I don't think I should add Angst. I would have added Turmoil if it existed though. Well, it depends on how you'll perceive this one-shot. Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

The room was completely dark, safe for some moonlight falling on the pillow on the soft bed. Clothes were lying on the floor, completely forgotten by their owners. Suits and ties had been thrown unceremoniously without a care about their state afterwards, already forming wrinkles on their otherwise smooth fabric. Their trail led to the only large but simple bed in the room, with silk and expensive sheets. Covers wrapped around a single waist, hiding powerful legs but revealing a sculpted chest. Some scars and hickeys marked the strong back, though they weren't visible in the engulfing obscurity. Wild brown locks curled on the nape of the neck, the sweat already dried. The figure shivered from a sudden cold draft. The arms locked beneath the pillow, burying the face in it. No movement followed after and the only sound that could be heard was the soft and almost inaudible breaths coming from the sleeping form.

Everything was peaceful, slumbering in perfect quiet.

A tall black-haired man sat in an armchair in one of the corner of the room, immobile. On the chest of drawers beside him lay a mobile and a gun. His eyes stared at the lonely figure in the bed, ignoring completely the items. His nudity didn't bother him even as he bent, putting his elbows on his knees. His face didn't betray anything but his gaze revealed his turmoil. He stayed silent, watching and reflecting.

Contrary to the man peacefully sleeping, Reborn had woken up in the middle of the night, finding his arms wrapped around the other and his face buried in the brown hair. For a moment, he had been absolutely content, basking in bliss he had never experienced before. A bliss that had shattered when he had remembered where he was and more importantly, who he was.

Reborn rested his chin in his cupped hands, still observing the slumbering man. After carefully untangled himself from the other's embrace, he had walked up to the chest of drawers, retrieving the mobile and the gun. He had stared at them for a while before finally moving and finding himself into the position he was in.

There were rules to follow. All of them were important if one wanted to complete the mission and come back home, safe, both in mind and in body. Until now, Reborn had always more or less followed them, flirting but never breaking. He was the best, not only because of his skills but also because of his lucidity. He never forgot the objective and never got swayed by his mission –his target. It was unbecoming of agents to fall. It was unbecoming of _him_ to fall.

So when did he start to sway? When did he start to call the target by his name? When did he start to see past the status? When did he start to grow attached? When did he start to question his mission? When did he start to doubt? When did he start to fall?

Reborn didn't know. Oh sure, he remembered the first time they had met. Since the first time, he had felt a pull towards the boy ( _young man_ ). It hadn't been the first time he felt attraction for a target or someone linked to the target. So it hadn't been that difficult to ignore his desire. No, it probably hadn't started at the first approach. It was still okay then. There were other objectives –climbing ranks, getting to know the right persons, finding names and proofs to organize their downfall– so it had been almost simple to brush the pull aside. No, it had probably started at the second or maybe third meeting.

Getting to know the target was quite an effective method to gain the trust needed to collect evidence. The closer he got, the easiest it became to find what he wanted. Usually, once Reborn earned this trust, he completed the mission rather quickly. He knew that this one was different. He was after all part of a national-scaled plan from the government in infiltrating the Mafia, taking down the most influential Families and taking over the Underworld to squash down progressively their power. He was prepared for these long years of lies and deceit, waiting and biding his time. Earning the trust of the most influential heir of the biggest Family was bound to be hard and long.

On some ways, it has been. On others, it has been so easy Reborn had suspected his identity had been discovered.

Surprisingly, Reborn had almost instantly gained the Don-to-be's ( _Tsuna's_ ) trust. He had only needed to be there, listening and teasing, advising and training, supportive in many ways without trying to be intrusive. Unsurprisingly, the Guardians had been very protective ( _possessive_ ) and suspicious, glaring and investigating. Their boss ( _Tsuna_ ) had let them at their search with only a fond roll-eye, trusting that they wouldn't find anything incriminating on Reborn, spending his leisure time with the undercover agent each time he could. And slowly but surely, he had managed to worm his way into Reborn's mind and maybe ( _certainly_ ) somewhere else.

Of course, the fact that Reborn had been ( _so_ ) wrong about Tsuna had successfully thrown him off. He had expected a spoil brat, uncaring and ruthless, cruel and cold, certain to have his every whim obeyed. Instead, he met a humble young man, attentive and compassionate, kind and warm, never taking anything for granted. A pacifist fool, Reborn had thought, briefly wondering how such a person could be within such a powerful Family. He had met the Guardians not long after, struck by how violent ( _insane_ ) and utterly loyal ( _devoted_ ) they were to the young and idealistic idiot. That time, Reborn hadn't understood. He had needed to witness an attempt on Tsuna's life to realize that the seemingly delicate and vulnerable shell hid a powerful and focused control of skills and movements, turning him from harmless to lethal. Reborn had seen and then had begun to understand.

It only took an attempt on someone else, on a member of one of their allies –the Shimon, another problematic and very secretive Family– for Reborn to understand how dangerous and deadly Tsuna could be. Anyone trying to kill Tsuna's friends ( _cherished and loved ones, almost kin_ ) turned instantly his wrath on them, learning exactly why Tsuna was to be feared and respected before perishing and becoming a striking example for anyone stupid enough to try again. When Reborn had seen his care ( _devotion_ ) for his family, the first seed of doubt had been planted in his mind without him noticing.

As time passed, the pair grew closer. Reborn learned that his first impression had been accurate. Tsuna was a pacifist, choosing to negotiate peacefully instead of shedding blood. He was generous and sincere, winning hearts. He was also extremely busy but always managed to find time to be with Reborn to share a talk, training or a laugh. Far from oblivious, Reborn was quickly aware that the attraction he had felt first was mutual, catching the lingering glances, the bright smile or the eagerness. Once he had realized that he could use it at his advantage, he hadn't expected the feeling that pierced right through him.

Guilt.

Reborn suddenly felt guilty at the mere thought of deceiving Tsuna. It was startling enough that he had unconsciously started to keep his distance, confusing ( _worrying_ ) Tsuna. He needed to, fighting an inner battle to define his identity. When he was with Tsuna, Reborn was Reborn, a skillful hitman without any attachment, free to move as he wished. He forgot that he was firstly Renato, an undercover agent with a vital mission to complete. He forgot that the affection he received wasn't for him but for his false self as he lured everyone ( _Tsuna_ ) into a trap.

Forgetting who he was. It was a warning for any agent, informing them that they were too invested, too involved in their mission. It was a broken rule that would only bring them pain or death at the next mistake. As for the guilt, it was also a warning, one of the last. One step in the wrong direction, and all rules would be broken and the agent would fall.

Reborn was aware so he tried. He pulled back enough to compose himself, reminding himself of his mission. The next time he were to see Tsuna, he would have to remember the truth and act accordingly.

It worked for a time. Reborn came back to Tsuna, both falling into their friendly routine. There was something different though. Tsuna was distant, sometimes unreadable, refusing Reborn to get too close. Reborn worried, thinking he had been compromised in some way but didn't know, couldn't ask. In turn, he snapped more and more frequently, failing to keep a clear mind. It lasted until Tsuna found him one day, alone, taking steady but shy steps towards him, looking both uncertain and determined. When Tsuna confessed his wish to take their relation a step further ( _lovers, not friends_ ), the relief and especially his delight had been so intense Reborn instantly knew. These feelings weren't born from the perspective of being able to carry on his mission. They were born from the idea that Tsuna didn't hate him, didn't reject him but wanted him to be there ( _together_ ).

He had fallen.

For weeks Reborn denied this revelation. He just couldn't have fallen. He was the best agent out there, lucid and aware. He couldn't have failed. For weeks he avoided thinking ( _acknowledging)_ about it, focusing on this new relationship with a tentative ( _hopeful_ ) Tsuna. And then, suddenly, there wasn't any more time to stall. The coronation was the next day, the final deadline.

So here Reborn was, silently contemplating the mess that was his mind ( _heart_ ) on a chair in a dark corner of a shared room. His eyes had never left Tsuna during his reflection, facing his feelings ( _fear, respect, desire, love_ ) and debating with his reason ( _duty_ ). He soon would have to decide.

A call would be enough to warn his fellow agents of his success, offering Tsuna on a plate and therefore, making him disappear definitely ( _prison, death not by his hands but still because of him_ ).

A shot would be enough to destroy the most powerful Mafia family, letting it drown into misery and grief, self-destructing ( _his heart shattered in a billion of pieces, no longer feeling anything but poisoning guilt_ ).

A cloud covered the moon, plunging the room into complete darkness. Tsuna vanished from his sight, still there but unseen. It was easy ( _but not_ ) for Reborn to imagine himself being alone in the room ( _lonely_ ). The thought made him shift in the chair, uneasy ( _sadness, grief, guilt, lost, so lost_ ). The sounds of the regular and soft breaths helped him relax ( _still there, still alive_ ). Reborn blinked and the moon reappeared, allowing him to stare once again at the peaceful sleeper ( _lover_ ).

Reborn had two identities, two lives. It was time to decide which one would be the truth.

If he called, Reborn would return to being Renato, the undercover agent ( _liar, life's thief_ ). If he destroyed the mobile, he would stay Reborn, the hitman ( _Tsuna's only lover_ ).

If he shot, Reborn would disappear along with the last heir ( _murderer, Tsuna's murderer_ ). If he kept the gun and stayed, Reborn would live beside the new Don ( _smiling Tsuna_ ).

The choice should be simple. It wasn't.

The figure on the bed moved, arms spreading and feeling the cold sheets beside him. There was an interrogative sound coming from his throat as he sat up, the covers falling a bit but still covering his nudity. A sleepy voice called out, whispering, softly.

"Reborn?"

When he didn't get any reply, he wriggled out of the covers and crawled towards the edge of the bed. Tsuna had always been able to pinpoint the location of anyone in a room, even when he couldn't see them. Reborn watched –or rather perceived– him approaching carefully, feeling his way to avoid falling off the bed ( _had happened once, Reborn had laughed so hard in amusement and incredulity, learning another side of Tsuna, his occasional clumsiness from his childhood and teenage years_ ). He stopped at the edge of the bed, tried to find a comfortable position to sit and spare his sore muscles and gave up when he understood he wouldn't find one. Instead he leaned a bit forward, tilting his head.

"Are you okay, Reborn?"

He sounded a bit lost, clearly wondering about the why and what, but mostly concerned. His thoughts were completely focused on Reborn, already thinking about possible problems bothering him, preventing him from sleeping, trying to find a solution. When he didn't receive any answer, he stayed put and silent, determined to wait until Reborn felt comfortable enough to share his worry. Until then, he wouldn't push but wouldn't sleep either.

Reborn didn't say anything for a long time, observing him attentively, remembering him ( _words, skin, personality, quirks, feelings_ ). Finally, his voice pierced the silence, husky from keeping silent for hours.

"I love you."

Tsuna started, clearly not expecting the words ( _first time he said them, first time he admitted them_ ). His eyes widened, and without needing to see, Reborn knew that his face was flushed by both embarrassment and happiness. Then he smiled, beautifully and lovingly, humming.

"I love you too."

Reborn briefly closed his eyes, letting the words penetrate his very being ( _body, mind and soul, heart_ ). He took a deep breath and stood up.

He has made his decision.

* * *

 **A/N:**

So... was it a farewell or not? What do you think?

The idea had kind of stuck into my mind, preventing me from writing anything else or even doing anything else (like my essays, _crap._ Well, at least, I don't work anymore).

Anyway, thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to point out any mistakes or share your thoughts!

See you next time~


	6. La Surprise du chef

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Warning:** AU/Unbeta'ed/Violence

 **Rating:** T

 **Genres:** Romance/Crime/Humor (with crackish elements but not crack)

 **Summary:** Set between 8YL and TYL following the end of the manga (can be considered in the same verse as _Slip_ and _Unspoken_ _message_ but no idea when). Tsuna managed to get kidnapped. Reborn is not impressed.

 **A/N:** Another try with fluff and humor. Hey, I can't control how the ideas pop in my mind. Yes, I had no idea for the title so I write the first thing that came to mind. Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, he knew that his habitual agitated day had turned into a _bad_ day.

The explosion of pain when he sluggishly opened his eyes was a good sign of it. The constant pounding in his head was also another good one. Without even mentioning the fact that his arms and legs were obviously restrained by Flames-suppressing handcuffs. Which meant that if he didn't get out of them, his current mildly annoying headache would end up turning into a mind-blowing one, as well as infuriating his Flames which clearly _did not_ like being bound. It was quite understandable since they had been Sealed for almost ten years before Reborn crashed into his life and strove to free them.

Shit. Reborn was _so_ going to kill him. After finally being able to free some time and booked a restaurant to spend a quiet dinner together, Tsuna just _had_ to get kidnapped. And therefore, he had spoilt the entire evening and night.

Because yes, that was what had happened. Tsuna didn't really remember exactly how it had happened but judging by the obvious fact that he was restrained and guarded in a room that he didn't recognize, with a headache complicating his thought process and his Hyper Intuition chiding him, he _knew_ that he had managed to get into another mess – _again_. Worst, he was alone and his Flames weren't of any help for the moment. He also didn't know how long he was out since the room –cell in fact, now that he was forcing himself to look around– didn't have any windows to allow him to calculate how many hours had passed since his abduction. Tsuna had no doubt that his Family was already kind of panicking, organizing a search to find him while trying to suppress their concern, worry, anger and urge to destroy which would without any doubt affect their effectiveness.

Yeah, Reborn would definitely not be pleased.

Speaking of the hitman, Tsuna should really try to get out of here, wherever this 'here' was. Thanks to his sadistic tutor, even without his Flames, he was far from helpless. First, he needed to collect information.

Lifting his head up, he glanced around. The room was small and void of anything, except the metallic chair he was on. In fact, the walls and the floor gave an impression of metal and sterility because of the dominant shade of white and silver. As stated before, there wasn't any window. A cliché light bulb was hanging from the ceiling, doing a poor job of lightning the cell. He shifted slightly and to his disappointment he found that he was firmly kept tied, his shoulders already starting to protest and his ankles would probably start to bruise soon. Apart from the fact that his movements were severely limited, he couldn't look at his watch to check how long he was there. Tilting his head to the side, he stared at his guard without trying to be discreet. It was obvious that a prisoner would gauge his environment upon waking up, so why should he bother? Said guard was leaning against the only door, watching him impassively. Despite his black and comfortable clothes, Tsuna could discern the outlines of a bullet-proof vest beneath.

Tsuna knew that he had quite the reputation of possessing dangerous skills and Flames but sending a guard with a bullet-proof vest to watch someone disarmed and Flames-restrained? It was a flattering but exaggerated reaction. It also didn't help him to find a way to escape.

Tsuna had always been thankful for the purity of his Flames in such cases. While restraining them brought aches and unbearable headaches at best, he could use them without forcing them to manifest. In other words, he could easily let his Hyper Intuition took over, sharpening all of his senses. That was why the weak light coming from the lonely bulb wasn't preventing him from observing carefully his companion. It was also the reason he wasn't surprised when said guy stepped aside, letting another man enter in the room.

The bulb chose this moment to flicker out with a distinctive sound, plunging the room in complete darkness. Tsuna briefly wondered if the man had worked on his timing to offer quite a dramatic entrance. If his hands were free, he would have clapped. Instead, he settled for rolling his eyes. Light came back and suddenly, the man was in front of him, two bodyguards two steps behind him. It would have been startling if Tsuna hadn't heard them approach. He carefully put on a blank mask on his face. He didn't know who had managed to kidnap him. He didn't even remember how it had happened. He knew however that his identity was clear for absolutely everyone in the room, as cried the absence of his Vongola ring. He also didn't have his shoes or his jacket now that he thought about it.

Reborn would probably expect him to act dignified at least. He would probably also expect him to get free at the exact moment he had woken up and to escape, smashing some skulls on his way out. Well, Tsuna could do the first. The second, though, was slightly more difficult to do.

"Hello, Vongola Decimo." The man greeted him with a pleasant voice, as if they had just met in a hallway, waiting for some friends of theirs while carrying a pointless conversation as they had little else to do.

Tsuna thought briefly if he should give the silent treatment. Deeming it childish and uncalled for, he decided against it.

"Hello." He replied in kind, though he didn't add any name.

He didn't know it after all.

"I'm Don Panino." The man supplied with the same tone of voice.

"Nice to meet you." Tsuna said without missing a beat, his polite smile unwavering, an automatic reaction he adopted each time he confronted something unexpected.

Hearing someone present himself as Mr. Sandwich could be quite surprising. Don Panino seemed to be pleased when he noticed his total lack of reaction.

God. If Tsuna thought too much about his name, he wouldn't be able to keep out his hysterical giggles. The sudden thought that he had been abducted by a sandwich almost made him crack right there and then.

To prevent himself from breaking his composure, he turned his attention to the two bodyguards behind the Don. He blinked when he recognized one of them as being one of the numerous guards of the estate. What was it name? The two of them had talked on some occasions, but not much. If Tsuna recalled correctly, the man had introduced himself as Vitto.

One of his lower eyelids twitched when he suddenly remembered that the word _vitto_ meant food. The guy had bluntly told him of his association with his boss, _Don Panino_ , at their first meeting and Tsuna hadn't even picked up on it. Granted, the Panino Family wasn't well-known and quite small, but he could already hear Reborn telling him that he should have known anyway. Tsuna would probably felt a bit offended if the situation wasn't so funny.

"I see that the Don of the most prestigious Family lives up to his reputation." Don Panino was praising him, forcing Tsuna to get his attention back on him. "You've instantly recognized the mole I've sent to your nest despite his low position in the estate."

"I keep track of every member of my Family." Tsuna easily replied. "They're under my protection, after all."

Don Panino nodded appraisingly. "That's very noble of you. Judging by your total lack of reaction upon hearing my name, you either have already heard of my Family or you are one who never underestimates enemies. In the last case, it is a proof of intelligence."

Tsuna's smile widened a touch. "Thank you. My tutor will probably be pleased to know how high you think of me."

"My men weren't lying when they described you as a humble man." The Don mused out loud, sharp eyes observing him.

Tsuna briefly narrowed his eyes, hearing the plural. He had half-expected it, knowing that to carry off a Don's successful and effective abduction would at least need a group of coordinated and competent people. However, the sentence implied surveillance so there was probably more than one mole. Inwardly sighing, Tsuna made a mental note to clean house as soon as he was back. He loathed the idea of traitors among his people, plotting the demise of anyone under his protection. It was simply unacceptable.

"You are quite calm, Don Vongola." Don Panino remarked, displeasure clear in his voice.

Tsuna didn't need his Hyper Intuition's warning to know that the pleasantries had ended. If he weren't careful, his kidnapping would turn unpleasant quickly. The Don expected him to be worried or at least, nervous. Tsuna should be, really, but he wasn't.

"You know, I was on my way to meet my lover when your men abducted me." He informed the other in a casual tone, rolling his shoulders in hope to ease them a bit and making them crack. "I don't know how long I've been kept here but I know that everyone has been looking for me the moment I didn't show up."

Vitto paled and fought the urge to get closer to his boss, as if to protect him at any given moment. His colleague shot him a curious look, raising an eyebrow. Tsuna was tied up with Flames-suppressing handcuffs on a chair, being rather compliant. He was no threat at the moment.

"Ah." Don Panino nodded with an understanding expression. "I shouldn't be surprised that you think that your Guardians will find you quickly."

"In fact, I wasn't thinking about them." Tsuna corrected him gently. "While I know that they are doing everything they can to discover my location, they won't be the first to burst in here."

"Boss." Vitto spoke up nervously. "I think–"

Tsuna's Flames which had been seething under his skin since he had woken up earlier suddenly settled down, purring.

"Sorry." He apologized with a sympathetic grimace, interrupting whatever the man wanted to say.

An explosion above their heads startled Don Panino and his men. On a signal given by their boss, both the guard and the other bodyguard left the cell.

"He's here." Tsuna whispered, shifting in his chair to find a more comfortable position.

"Who?" Don Panino asked sharply, his hand reaching for his phone without even thinking about it.

"You already know, don't you, Vitto?"

Said man started, sending him a frightened look. Tsuna didn't pay any attention to him, debating with himself if he should take advantage of the situation to try to break free. He would need to break a few of his bones but well, he had worse injuries. Was it worth it though? Waiting or freeing himself now would end up with the same result.

"Who?" Don Panino repeated, this time looking at Vitto.

"Reborn."

The Don swore viciously, swiftly opening his phone to bark orders in it. Tsuna didn't try to stop him, knowing that it was pointless. Without seeming to do it, he was straining his ears to listen to the noises above them. He heard mostly shouts and guns firing deadly bullets, with some explosions in the mix, but he wasn't worried. When the chaos got closer, Tsuna decided that he should get out of there. For everyone's sakes, he needed to show up as soon as possible.

Masking a wince, Tsuna felt his hand go limp. Shifting, he pulled it out of the handcuffs. His Flames sang in his veins, eagerly plunging into the breach he had created. With a relieved sigh that startled Don Panino and Vitto, Tsuna let his Flames flare brightly and heatedly. He still terribly ached and his head was pulsing but he ignored it and rolled away from the two men, knocking the chair over.

"Flames?" The Don gasped, hand still clutching his phone while the other had instinctively grabbed his gun. "It shouldn't be possible!"

Tsuna slightly relaxed, even though his Flames could only appear on his left and broken hand. It was only a matter of minutes before they overpowered the handcuffs hanging anyway, judging by how quickly the metal was heating up.

"I'm Vongola." He reminded them flatly, as if it explained everything, earning an incredulous look from the Don.

Vitto had already activated his Lightning Flames but he looked incredibly unsure. His body language was practically screaming how much he wanted to get his boss out of the cell and far away from Tsuna and more importantly, far (far) away from Reborn. He stayed put though, staring intently at the other two men.

"You should go." Tsuna suggested, knowing that he would be able to find them again if he wanted to, once back at the estate. "I'll be fine on my own."

Color crept on Don Panino's cheeks as he realized that he was basically being dismissed by his prisoner. He was opening his mouth to retort when a sizzling sound interrupted him, followed by a soft click as the handcuff fell on the floor. Tsuna raised his hands, looking at the burns on his wrists, caused by the very same Flames merrily dancing on his arms. The Don shut his mouth, taking several steps back away from him. To his knowledge, it was impossible for Flames to melt Flames suppressing or restraining-manacles. Fear crawled into his eyes, wondering how he could have believed even for one moment that he would have been able to contain such a force. Tsuna lowered his hands, resolutely ignoring the hissing coming from the restraints at his ankles and the resulting pain.

"Don Panino, know that you're lucky that you haven't harmed me in any way." Tsuna stated evenly, his honey eyes never leaving the Don's ones. "I'm going to offer you a chance to make amends. Don't disappoint me or you won't like the consequences."

Vitto grabbed his boss's arm, already dragging him away. The Don felt his phone drop on the ground at the exact moment silence suddenly fell above them, distinctly hearing the handcuffs clicked weakly on the ground. Tsuna tilted his head, seemingly listening to noises none of them could hear.

"Hurry up, Vitto."

The man obeyed Tsuna's order without even thinking, leading a shocked Don outside.

Tsuna stared absently at his humming Flames, still dancing around his limbs. He was reluctant to make them vanish, actually enjoying observing them moving. No, he wasn't stalling the inevitable confrontation with an annoyed Reborn. The hitman was probably closing on him as he thought and vaguely wondered if Don Panino and Vitto had managed to escape the ex-Arcobaleno's wrath. His Hyper Intuition curled in the back of his mind, settling into a more dormant status. That clearly meant that Tsuna was safe.

He waited for a few minutes but as the silence stretched and no one appeared, Tsuna knew that he had to move. If Reborn wasn't coming down, then he was expecting him to come to him instead. He didn't pay any attention to his environment as he climbed up the stairs, absently registering the chaos and destruction as well as unconscious –or dead, he didn't stop to check– bodies on the ground. As he reached a rather large room with a completely blasted wall letting the dying rays of a setting sun coming in, Tsuna instantly noticed Reborn. The hitman stood as neat as ever among the debris, looking bored. Anyone else would have thought it was indeed the case. Tsuna however could decipher the underlying tension in the muscles and the sheer displeasure in the way he held himself. Taking a deep and silent breath, Tsuna stepped further inside.

"You got kidnapped."

Reborn's voice cracked like a whip in the silence, anger wrapping his words.

"Sorry." Tsuna apologized softly, twitching instinctively at the tone. "I didn't expect to have moles who had escaped from the last time we cleaned house."

Dark eyes narrowed beneath a fedora, glaring furiously at him.

"You let them escape."

The offended and predatory fury behind these four words made Tsuna shiver. He didn't flinch nor did he step back, knowing that it would hurt the hitman more than anything else. He had always known of this darkest side of Reborn. He had always known that Reborn was possessive and protective for those he had come to care. When he fell in love, essentially, his feelings stayed the same but gained in intensity, bordering obsession. He couldn't control it since it was both a result of his abused Flames and of his hard and lonely life. Ironically, being turned into an Arcobaleno had been as beneficial as detrimental. His Flames still suffered from the curse but he had gained a family he probably wouldn't have found otherwise. Of course, Reborn was someone who held tight whatever or whoever he considered _his_ , viciously crushing any threats. His reactions weren't always that extreme –except when it concerned Tsuna.

As his Sky and lover, Tsuna was certainly the most important person for Reborn, including the man himself. There was no doubt that the hitman would rather kill everyone, destroy everything and even offer his own life to save Tsuna. It was typical Reborn reaction: he just didn't do anything in halves, including falling in love. Thankfully, he taught Tsuna how to fight, to survive, to put down an enemy, to gain allies, anything he knew basically, so he knew that his lover was more than capable. It didn't prevent him from striking when he deemed it necessary.

Tsuna could easily imagine how Reborn felt when he had failed to show up on time and hadn't contacted him. He didn't need to feel the distress and sheer furor, mixed with a lingering despair coming from his deepest fears born in the darkest hours of his past, of Reborn's Sun Flames to know. So he slowly walked to Reborn, letting his gaze examine him. He ignored the tightening of jaws when his burns, aches and broken fingers were noticed, carefully avoiding anything that might hurt him. His Sky Flames thrummed comfortingly, reaching for Reborn's without any input from Tsuna. He stopped just in front of Reborn, their chests brushing at their every breath. Tilting his head up, he reached carefully, letting Reborn decide to step back or to let him, and gently stroked his lover's cheek. To his relief, Reborn let him but didn't lean in the caress –not yet.

"I'm fine." Tsuna stated firmly instead of answering to the previous accusation.

Reborn scoffed and gave him a pointed look.

"They didn't hurt me." Tsuna insisted, giving a half-truth, mentally excluding the harmful side-effects of the handcuffs.

"They _kidnapped_ you. That's enough of a reason for me."

"I know." Tsuna quietly replied, suppressing a grimace for his next words. "I gave them a second chance."

Reborn stiffened visibly, his body going rigid. "Why would you do that?" He all but growled, displeased. "They didn't take you to chat over a cup of tea. That was very foolish of you."

"You single-handedly defeated almost all of them." Tsuna reminded him with a quirked eyebrow. "At this point, they would be the stupid ones if they attempt anything. Besides, I think we've completely terrified them. I doubt they'll try anything now."

Reborn's sharp eyes lit up with a calculating glint, already knowing why people feared him. He didn't take long to guess Tsuna's part. His face briefly blanked as he focused on their humming Flames. He picked up on the strain still echoing in his Sky's ones, though it was quickly vanishing. Tsuna couldn't help but marvel at his skill, knowing that very few people could feel and analyze Flames like this, and those who could were generally Rains, Mists or Skies.

"They restrained you with Flames-suppressing manacles." Reborn plainly said. "And you dare tell me that you're fine?"

Tsuna shifted a bit but didn't show any other sign of discomfort. Instead, he cupped his lover's face to meet resolutely his dark eyes. Reborn instinctively put his hands in his waist, keeping him close.

"Yes, I am." Tsuna asserted firmly before letting a soft smile curve his lips. "Especially now that you're here."

It was horribly clichéd but it worked. Reborn rolled his eyes with another scoff but slightly relaxed. Tsuna grinned triumphantly, positively beaming, and absently moved his hand to his lover's shoulder, letting the other hang limply. His head then fell on the clothed chest in front of him, feeling suddenly tired. Reborn was far from being completely appeased yet he sighed and tightened his grip. He always felt better when Tsuna was in his arms. He still kept an eye out, aware that they were still in enemy territory.

Still leaning on Reborn, Tsuna tilted his head to the side, feeling a familiar pulse coming from one of his lover's pocket. His uninjured hand slid down the chest, making the hitman pleasantly shiver. His fingers delicately slipped further, reaching for the inside of the jacket. Distinctly aware of the effects of his movements, Tsuna slowly took back his rings and put them on. His hand then backtracked, lazily following the same path but instead of staying on the nape of his neck, it went higher and loosely gripped some dark hair.

Tsuna lifted his head up, feeling his mouth quirk into a coy smile, and met Reborn's slightly dilated eyes. Reborn leaned in, stopping only a few inches before their lips could meet.

"You owe me more than a date, Tsuna." He whispered and smirked when his lover's breathing hitched, catching on.

"Shouldn't we get back to the estate?" Tsuna asked, vaguely guilty. "They must be worried."

"They'll be fine." Reborn slightly backed off, prompting a barely contained whine from his Sky that made his smirk widen.

They shifted, opting for holding hands but keeping close to each other. Reborn flicked his fedora up, sending a mischievous and hungry glance at Tsuna.

"I don't plan on releasing you tonight, Tsuna." He warned him, already guiding him towards the destroyed wall.

"I'm all yours." Tsuna answered him, following his lover into the darkness of the moonless night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Abrupt ending, isn't it? I feared so.

I had to add a touch of seriousness in there, of course. I have to wonder if I would be able to write crack if I tried. Well, I figured that I should write something light after _Identity(ies)_.

Speaking of _Identity(ies)_ , I had written it with the intention to let you, readers, decide the ending you prefer (will they live happily ever after? Will they meet tragedy? Ans so on and so forth). Adding a second part would set to stone an ending over others and I hadn't planned to do that. Thus, I don't think I'll add another part –for now, at least.

Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to point out any mistakes!

See you next time~


	7. Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Warning:** AU/Unbeta'ed/Open ending/Minor Characters' Deaths (not described)

 **Rating:** T

 **Genres:** Romance/Crime/a bit of Humor

 **Summary:** This AU in which Reborn is still the greatest hitman in the world and keeps meeting a younger brunet named Tsuna. He unsurprisingly grows interested, especially when it becomes obvious that the meetings aren't planned and that Tsuna keeps intriguing secrets.

 **A/N:** I probably shouldn't say more to keep a bit of surprise. It was supposed to be less than 4,000 words. It ended with more than 15,000. _What happened?_

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

The first time they met, the both of them were completely focused on their missions, glancing at the other without really seeing. The bar was a bit crowded but not enough to cause a claustrophobic feeling. Chatters and lounge music easily filled the room, creating an inviting atmosphere. Reborn waved his way through the standing people skillfully, aiming for the counter. His eyes swept around, looking for his target. Finding it, he kept it in his sight and looked for a good place to sit. Several possibilities appeared. He disregarded the lonely woman who was obviously looking for a partner for the night, judging by her heavy make-up and the searching look on her face. He didn't need any distraction, especially when he was there for work. Two men were leaning towards each other, holding a friendly conversation. He probably wouldn't be able to smoothly step in without interrupting them. Glancing away, he finally found the perfect company.

A young brunet with Asian features sat quietly on a stool, nursing a glass of wine, his gaze lost among the people chatting and absently moving along the music. Reborn swiftly took place beside him, ordering the same alcohol by curiosity. The brunet raised an eyebrow at him, momentarily focusing on Reborn. The hitman took his glass of wine once it appeared and tasted it. He hummed in appreciation.

"You have good taste." He commented, shifting to include both the stranger and his target in the line of his sight.

"Thank you." The younger man hesitated then, wondering how he should formulate his lack of interest politely.

Reborn spared him the tedious task. "I'm not looking for a partner tonight."

"Oh." The other let out in relief, a spark of curiosity lightning up his honey-colored eyes. "If you're only there for friendly company, then, you're welcome. I'm Tsuna, by the way."

"Reborn."

The hitman smirked when Tsuna tilted his head at the unusual name but wisely chose to not comment on it. His target's eyes scanned the room at that moment, tensely looking for a threat. Reborn promptly set his attention on Tsuna, engaging small talk. He absently noticed that Tsuna was keeping a watch of his own, on a couple he had overlooked when he came in earlier. He didn't ask any questions on the matter, uninterested. After all, he was only there to trail his target and keeping a friendly conversation with Tsuna as a way to avoid suspicion. Reborn was fairly certain –as he slid off the stool with a polite "Good night" to the younger man twenty-three minutes later– that they wouldn't meet again.

* * *

The second time they met, Reborn was visiting a museum in Berlin a few hours before completing another contract. He had been interested in the exhibition at first upon catching a conversation during his infiltration in his target's house but now that he was there, he was beginning to feel boredom rising. He was leaving a room, turning around a corner, when a distraction ran into him –literally. Without thinking, he reached out to stabilize the young man in front of him who stuttered an apology in a heavily-accented German.

Reborn quirked an eyebrow as he recognized the wild brown locks, the Asian features and the sharp honey-colored eyes.

"Fancy meeting you here, Tsuna."

Tsuna started, surprised. He tilted his head while trying to slow his breathing. His face was flushed, giving his cheeks a rather endearing color. He had clearly been running away from someone or something.

"Reborn from Milan?" Tsuna asked, switching back to Italian, a language he was obviously more comfortable with. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think people do in museums?" Reborn asked back, a hint of amusement coloring his voice.

This time, his blush was due to his embarrassment. "Right." He mumbled, glancing away.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

Tsuna snapped his head up, his eyes suddenly widening. He abruptly stepped back, escaping from Reborn's grip. He shot a look behind his shoulder, biting his bottom lip.

"Reborn, you really should ignore me and continue with your visit. I don't want to drag you into my troubles." He ruffled into the pocket of his jacket.

Reborn hummed quietly, observing him. Tsuna's clothes were different from those he wore in Milan, as expected. They were also in a bad shape, dirty and torn. His jacket especially presented a cameo of different colors, from the green of grass to the splotches of brownish red of blood. Tsuna let out an irritated huff, obviously not finding what he wanted. Instead, he took out a piece of rope and expertly tied his hair with it, in a low ponytail. Reborn took a glance at the younger man's wrists, finding them bruised. There was another bruise on one of his cheeks but no other sign of injury. However, considering what he had observed, it was possible that Tsuna was in the middle of escaping from possible abductors. Keeping a victim in a museum was by far more original than dumping them into a warehouse.

It was definitely more interesting than the exhibition.

Without any warning, Reborn caught Tsuna's left elbow, making him squeak in surprise. He then practically dragged him in the nearest toilet, ignoring his half-panicked half-indignant protests. They surprised a middle-aged man who threw a startled and confused look at them. Reborn glared at him, making the unfortunate visitor flee as fast as he could. Tsuna sent him an apologetic smile though it was completely unseen. The hitman turned the younger man around to make him face one of the mirrors. Tsuna grimaced at his appearance, understanding that he wouldn't be able to blend in the crowd of the museum until reaching the exit.

"Give me your jacket." Reborn ordered from behind him, running a critical eye on him.

"W-what?" Tsuna spluttered, meeting the other's gaze in the glass. "Reborn –"

The hitman forcibly removed the cloth from him and threw it into the bin. He ignored Tsuna's protest, giving him a cuff on his head.

"Clean your face while I'm out." He carried on. "Get rid of the rope too."

"Wait, Reborn!"

Tsuna watched in disbelief as the door closed behind the older man. With a resigned and tired sigh, he followed the last directions. Behind him, a stall door opened, revealing a hesitant boy. He probably wasn't any older than nine, looking a bit unsure on what he should do. Tsuna softened his face, giving him a warm smile. The boy stayed put, watching him warily. That wouldn't do. Tsuna knelt in front of him, switching back into his hesitant German.

"I'm Tsuna." He said slowly, knowing that his Japanese accent made some words incomprehensible. "What is your name?"

The boy was silent for a few minutes, long enough for Tsuna to think that he wouldn't give any answer.

"Hans." The child finally replied, recovering some confidence after observing Tsuna for two full minutes.

Tsuna knew that he didn't look very intimidating and while his shirt was dirty, there wasn't any fresh blood on it. That definitely helped. Tsuna took a few steps back, letting Hans go to the washbasin. Reborn chose this moment to come back in, holding a cosmetic bag. He spared a glance at the boy before dismissing him. Tsuna sighed, stepping forwards and snatched reluctantly the purse. He turned briefly towards Hans who was not-so-discreetly watching him.

"You should go back to your parents, Hans."

The child started, looking away. He fidgeted a bit, nervous.

"I'm with my class."

Reborn huffed impatiently, finding the interaction pointless. He stepped closer to Tsuna, rummaged in the bag and found the make-up he needed.

"Well, you should go back to them, then." Tsuna smiled at Hans, wondering who on earth would let a child wander on his own, before letting out a protest when Reborn grabbed his chin, turning his face towards his.

"Stay still." Reborn then applied some powder for his complexion, trying to mask the bruise.

He easily noticed the blush rising on Tsuna's cheeks and couldn't help but smirked, clearly amused.

"Where do you even find this make-up?" Tsuna asked in Italian, shying away at the proximity. "You can't possibly have simply asked…"

He trailed off at the arrogant smirk on the hitman's lips. It had been a piece of cake to charm a woman, giving her some lies and leaving with the promise to give her cosmetics back to her once his task completed.

"No way." Tsuna denied, his eyes widening.

"Now shut up, and let me work." Reborn was clearly enjoying a bit too much the situation.

Tsuna stood awkwardly, letting the man do what he needed to. He focused on the sounds coming from behind him. Hans turned off the faucet, cutting the flow of water. Footsteps went a bit closer.

"Goodbye, Hans." Tsuna said once the boy entered his line of sight, a hand on the door handle.

The child looked puzzled for a moment, trying to understand the Italian words. Figuring out the meaning, he threw a smile at the pair and got out. Tsuna briefly wondered what Hans thought of their actions. Reborn put away the make-up and examined his work. To avoid giving an unnatural color to the younger man's complexion, the hitman hadn't applied too much powder. There was enough however to mask the bruise if no one looked too closely. Taking out a bow, he went behind Tsuna and made another albeit nicer low ponytail.

"Better but not enough." He commented, staring at the dirty shirt that would stand out. "Here, wear this." He didn't wait for an answer and forced Tsuna to comply, putting Reborn's suit jacket on.

Reborn then put his fedora on the brown mop, tucking it beneath the hat. Tsuna looked at himself in the mirror. His hands disappeared in the jacket sleeves. He straightened both his shoulders and back to keep it from hanging. His eyes shifted to stare at Reborn, standing slightly behind him, looking rather satisfied. His mysterious air given by his suit had slightly changed, his spiky black hair adding a touch of rebellion.

"If you stick close to me, getting you out won't present any difficulty." Reborn smirked, sending a shiver down Tsuna's spine. "Of course, you'll have to play your part."

"Part?"

Reborn rolled his eyes and gestured at their reflections. "I'm sure you can guess what image we're giving to the other visitors, and consequently, your kidnappers."

Tsuna's eyes briefly widened. "You want us to pass for a couple? That's– wait, you said kidnappers? How did you–"

"Exactly." Reborn grabbed both his arm and the cosmetic purse, completely ignored his exclamation and dragged him out of the toilet. "Now, get ready."

Reborn threw open the door and sneaked an arm around Tsuna's waist, keeping him close. He chuckled at the blush that had bloomed on the younger man's cheeks. Tsuna took a few deep breaths, convincing himself of the necessity of the act. Reborn was a precious and outrageous help and while Tsuna felt guilty at the danger he was putting the other man in, he was really thankful. They slowly passed a few rooms, fooling everyone meeting them. Reborn suddenly noticed the woman from earlier, demanded that Tsuna stay put and went to her. The brunet tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, looking around. He blinked when he noticed Hans pacing, visibly struggling to keep his growing panic in check.

Tsuna sent a look towards Reborn, hesitated a bit and then sighed. He just couldn't let the child alone when he was so obviously lost. He quietly walked to Hans, still watching carefully around him.

"Hans."

The boy started and bit back a yelp, turning swiftly on his heels. Tsuna gave him an apologetic smile, realizing that he had muffled his footsteps by habit. He knelt in front of the child, flicking up the fedora.

"Tsuna." Hans relaxed a tiny bit upon recognizing the adult. "You scared me!"

"Sorry." The brunet winced, mentally bracing himself for another conversation in German. "Why are you alone?"

Hans shifted on his feet, embarrassed and distressed. "I've lost my class." He admitted. "I don't know where they are."

Tsuna bit his lips, quickly thinking. There was no way that he was going to let Hans alone in the museum. He would have preferred to look for his teachers but he was a danger for the child since he was actively wanted by the very same abductors who had tried to lock him downstairs. He neither had the time, expecting his enemies to abandon any pretense and simply swarm into the building with all available and capable men they could find.

"Alright then, I'm going to take you to the reception desk." Tsuna decided on the spot, holding out a hand.

"You're unbelievable." Reborn commented from behind him, looking at him in exasperation and appearing from nowhere. "We're trying to get you out of here."

"I know." Tsuna replied, standing up and facing the hitman. "I can't leave him here alone."

"You should."

"No. Besides, adding a child makes for a better cover, doesn't it?"

Hans looked back and forth between the two adults, not understanding a single Italian word. Reborn narrowed his eyes at Tsuna who stood firm, refusing to back away.

"Fine." Reborn conceded. "Let's go now."

Tsuna gave him a brilliant smile, let the older man wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged at Hans's hand, encouraging him to follow them. They made the perfect picture of a nice couple enjoying a leisure time with their son or nephew. Fortunately, they weren't far from the museum entrance and made it in less than ten minutes. They stopped by the reception desk, letting Hans explain the situation to the lady looking at them with something close to envy in her eyes. Uneasy, Tsuna unknowingly shifted closer to Reborn. From the corner of his eyes, he recognized two men who played a part in his abduction. Letting out a silent curse, he ruffled Hans's brownish hair.

"Now, everything's going to be okay, Hans." He knelt in front of the boy, offering him a smile. "Stay with the nice lady so that your teacher can find you, okay?"

Hans nodded. "Thank you, Tsuna."

"Anytime, Hans." Tsuna grinned, relieved for the child but his back was stiff, aware that the men were getting closer. "It's been a pleasure to meet you. 'Till we meet again!"

He abruptly got up and followed Reborn, making sure that the hitman was hiding him from the men's sight. They left the museum and vanished inside the crowd. Together, they skillfully waved their way through, keeping an eye out. Five minutes later, Tsuna pulled Reborn in an alley. Looking around, he let out a relieved sigh. He took off the jacket and handed it back to Reborn. Lifting his head up, he opened his mouth to give his thanks. Instead, lips covered his own and muffled his words, startling him. Reborn took advantage of his surprise to slide his tongue in. Tsuna's capacity of reflection slipped away and he was absently aware of his own hands clutching the shirt in front of him. He didn't even notice when Reborn got his fedora back, too immersed in the kiss. When Reborn finally stepped back, Tsuna was quite breathless, staring in silent stupefaction at the man.

"Until we meet again." Reborn mimicked with an insufferable smirk, eyes glinting with an unsaid promise.

Tsuna stayed frozen on his spot, blushing furiously and watching him disappear in the crowd.

* * *

The third time they met, it was on the evening of the very same day. Reborn was leaning against a wall in one of the numerous ballrooms of the extravagant mansion. He had swapped his usual suit and fedora for a top hat and the according attire, completed with a silver mask. Infiltrating once again the mansion had been ridiculously easy and he had blended with the other guests who had come to the organized masquerade. Reborn didn't understand the drug lord's eccentricities but it served wonderfully well his mission. Striking down the host wouldn't be much of a challenge, after all.

In fact, he would have already acted if Reborn had known behind which mask the drug lord was hiding. He observed the room through his crystal glass. He only had before midnight to find his target and stroke. Well, he knew that he wouldn't have any difficulty in slipping away from the masked ball to wait for the lord in his bedroom or office, kill him there and disappear unnoticed in the night. It would singularly lack any form of drama and when Reborn could make a memorable performance, he gladly offered it.

From the corners of his eyes, he noticed some ladies coming towards him. Swiftly, he vanished among the crowd of dancers, skillfully waving his way without touching any of them. If he couldn't find the lord by himself, he would turn to the guests for information, beginning with the ladies. However, for now, he preferred trying by himself. Besides, he knew that escaping from them would surely keep their attention on him. He was putting his untouched glass of champagne on one of the tables when his gaze was drawn by the flutter of an orange dress. Straightening, he observed the woman, walking slowly and acting very much like a predator stalking a prey though he didn't really notice –or mind. The costume she was wearing wasn't sophisticated as some were, rather plain in fact. It blended completely among the others, escaping notice. Long gloves covered her arms, reaching the elbows. A cascade of wild brown hair fell on her back, hiding the laces. A black and red mask canceled her face, safe for her eyes and her right cheek. She wasn't gorgeous or ridiculous. She was lovely and possibly charming, attracting glances. However, Reborn knew that it wasn't her appearance that had caught his gaze. Instead, he looked at her movements as she accepted a dance with a young man holding a plain golden domino mask.

She was very graceful, much more than more than half of the other women twirling around her. It wasn't though exactly the same type of grace. She didn't make any unnecessary movement. Each one of her gestures was perfectly controlled. Despite the heels she was wearing, she didn't make any sound. Even though the dance rhythm stepped up, causing her partner's breathing to quicken, her own stayed regular. While the man only had eyes on her, Reborn could clearly see that her gaze was constantly sweeping through the room, vigilant and piercing. It took him only a moment to understand that she was actually using the dance to scan the other dancers and her partner to hide conveniently. It was subtle enough to avoid notice even though Reborn succeeded in figuring it out. He wondered the reasons behind her presence. Was she one of the drug lord's members of security? Was she a hired assassin? Was she something else? There was also something familiar in her. Reborn was certain that he knew her.

He leaned again against a wall, tracking her. He had no doubt that his stare had been noticed. He was merely waiting for her to make her next move. The evening was getting even more interesting. He watched her approach him in a flutter of her dress, absently avoiding an enthusiastic arm thrown in a swirl. She kept her hands clasped in front of her stomach, tilting slightly her head on the side. The perfect picture of graceful fragileness.

Their eyes met and recognition struck them both at the exact same instant. Reborn couldn't help but let out a low and short laugh.

"I didn't expect to meet you again so soon, _Fräulein_."

Tsuna scowled, shifting closer to hold a whispered conversation. Reborn appreciated his disguise, noting how the mask and the long orange gloves hide his bruises.

"You look absolutely lovely, Tsuna." He teased the younger man in Italian, knowing that the other was probably blushing though it didn't show. "I didn't know you had an interest in cross-dressing. I would have taken your passion in consideration otherwise."

"What are you doing here, Reborn?" He hissed, choosing to ignore the comments. "And don't answer my question with a rhetorical one."

"I should be the one asking you this." Reborn raised an eyebrow. "What are _you_ doing here? What made you think that entering into the wolf's den was a bright idea?"

Tsuna's entire body stiffened. It was the only outward reaction betraying his shock. "How did you know?"

"I didn't." Reborn quietly admitted, letting his gaze wander in the room, keeping watch. "You proved my guess."

Tsuna bit his lips in agitation, stopping when he realized he was eating his make-up.

"You didn't answer my question." He threw back, wondering about Reborn's presence.

"Neither did you." The hitman sent him a sharp look. "Why are you here, Tsuna?"

Tsuna stayed silent for a while, keeping his entire attention on Reborn, tuning out the world around him. His honey-colored eyes seemed to glow with their intensity. Reborn got the detestable impression that his soul was being revealed by his piercing gaze, finding every hidden secret. He half-expected Tsuna to back away, choosing to retreat and disappear in the anonymity of the crowd, leaving Reborn without answer. For a reason he had yet to define, Reborn didn't want that. Nevertheless, he didn't do anything, simply waiting for Tsuna to reach a conclusion on his own.

Tsuna blinked slowly. The intensity instantly vanished and Reborn found that he could once again take deep and calming breaths. His interest in the younger man just shot up for this alone.

"Information." Tsuna finally answered. "I'm here for information."

"That's all?" Reborn insisted, letting disbelief tint his voice.

"I'm not here for payback if that's what you're asking." The younger man replied dryly. "It's already crazy of me to be here. I'm not going to push my luck."

The hitman hummed thoughtfully, looking around. He noticed that they had gained the envious attention of some women and men, both aiming for either one of them. They were also some suspicion in some gazes. He let a smirk spread on his lips and with an elegant bow, held a hand for Tsuna, silently asking for a dance. Tsuna didn't question his actions thankfully, graciously accepting the offer. They waited the appropriate moment to smoothly enter in the dance, Reborn leading them both away from the previous attention they received. If Tsuna noticed that Reborn was holding him a bit too closer than necessary, he didn't say anything. On the contrary, he relaxed and let the other took complete control.

"I can help for the payback part." Reborn whispered in his ear, taking advantage of the dance to lean in.

He smirked at the shiver that Tsuna failed to suppress.

"Oh, really?" Tsuna almost scoffed but poorly canceled his interest. "What is it that you need?"

"The accurate mask."

Reborn didn't develop, knowing that it was pointless. Judging by the glint in the younger man's eyes, Tsuna already possessed this piece of information. With a planned misstep, he stumbled into Reborn's chest. Lifting his head up, he whispered a few words in his ear before stepping back, switching back into his lady persona. Apologizing, he offered him a convincing shy glance and with a graceful bow, he vanished among the dancers.

Reborn didn't watch him leave, his mind already back to his original task. This time, the lord wasn't going to escape him. A feral look entered his eyes, making several guests unconsciously step away from him.

A quarter before midnight, chaos erupted. Among the panicked guests, the barking members of the security and the agonizing lord, no one noticed the couple slipping out into the moonless night.

* * *

Three weeks later, Reborn strolled down a street of a Californian town, enjoying the quiet offered by the early morning. He went to a café he had noticed the day before. Crossing the street with barely a glance at the slow traffic, he felt his lips curve into a smirk. There, on the terrace, peacefully sipping a coffee and devouring with an almost childish glee a muffin, was Tsuna. The young man was clad in casual clothes, without any jackets. Not that it was needed. The day was already warm and the temperature would only rise. The wind ruffled his brown locks gently, still agreeable.

 _His fingers running through soft strands of hair, a cheeky smile on bruised lips–_

Reborn blinked and the scene faded back to his memory. Honey-colored eyes peered over sunglasses. Tsuna slowly smiled, fighting back his surprise and something else, suspicion? Fear? It disappeared quickly enough, preventing the hitman to decipher it. Tsuna watched Reborn take a sit in front of him, leaning back enough to call for a waiter. They waited in silence that Reborn's order –an espresso, as per usual– came. Once served, Reborn wrapped a hand around his cup, looking around them.

"So, should I be worried?" Tsuna asked, setting down his coffee with a discreet clinking.

Reborn glanced at him, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"It's our fourth unplanned meeting." Tsuna clarified. "All of them have been quite…unconventional."

"Are you on another watch?" Reborn was teasing but he found that he was quite interested in the answer.

"What? No." The young man shook his head a little, remembering Milan. "I stole some time for myself when I can, just like a morning in a small town…or a night with a mysterious man."

Reborn kept silent, watching him. There was something unsaid within those words, something hidden behind this singular meaning. There was a shadow darkening the glow of his honey-colored eyes, usually so bright. It was a look Reborn had already met but he couldn't pinpoint it. The silence stretched until Reborn realized that Tsuna's question was genuine. The hitman pondered on his answer. He wasn't there for a job. He was simply vanishing from sight for a while, seeking peace from the watchful eyes of the Underground. So while he hadn't bought any danger with him, the possibility that it had still followed him was not to be excluded. He highly doubted that however. He was no amateur after all.

"I'm skilled at disappearing and making others disappear if I wish so." Reborn abruptly said, shifting in his chair to get into a more comfortable position.

Tsuna stared blankly at him for a moment. His words were clearly ambiguous and could be understood as a threat or a reassurance. Most people would go for the former. Well, in fact, it was a bit of both. Judging by the sudden knowing smile curving Tsuna's lips, there was no point in explanation or clarification. Good. Reborn was satisfied with the answer and flicking his hat up, he allowed his pleased amusement to show in his eyes. They stayed where they were nearly all morning, sharing idle talks but never giving any personal information.

"I'd bid you farewell if I weren't so sure that we'll meet again." Tsuna grinned, leaving first, several hours later.

Reborn didn't answer and simply watch him walk down the street. He reached for the cookie left by the younger man, biting into it absently, his gaze observing his surroundings instinctively.

* * *

It only took two months for Fate to decide that they needed another meeting. Tsuna was with a group of guys, strolling down a very loud street in the hearth of a lively Hong Kong. His giddy laughter cut short when he glanced absently at an alley. Recognizing the leaning form, breathing too quickly to maintain any credible composure, Tsuna didn't hesitate to ditch his company who was too inebriated to notice anyway. Approaching quickly, he noticed in the semi-darkness the gun in a steady hand, blood on a wrinkled suit and sharp and dangerous glinting eyes snapping at him. As he got closer, he heard footsteps coming nearer from the other side of the alley –most likely from where Reborn had been– and didn't even flinch when the gun rose seemingly on its own, fired a perfect shot that took out the fool, all this with Reborn's gaze still on Tsuna.

"Where can you go?" He prompted, already squinting to assess the possible injuries.

He frowned when he understood that there was too much blood on the clothes to let him deduce accurately the damage. Reborn put away his gun swiftly and stalked closer to the younger man. Tsuna fought back the urge to shrink and back away, intimidated by how predatory Reborn suddenly looked. He had always known that Reborn was dangerous, of course. However, until now, he had never felt afraid of the hitman, knowing that he wasn't a target to be annihilated or worse. His instincts had always been right and when someone would have turned tail as soon as they had met Reborn for the first time, Tsuna had simply smile and offer a bit of company and help. As Reborn crowded in his personal space, watching him intently as if assessing him, Tsuna wondered how he should handle the situation. He had no doubt that the hitman was still high on adrenaline, acting all impressive and deadly, but that didn't indicate him if there was any injury to take care of.

Tsuna bit back a frustrated sigh. Tilting his head a bit sideways, he met the almost intrusive stare dead on. He had no doubt that Reborn would be quick to snap his neck if he deemed the younger man a threat. So Tsuna didn't make any move, choosing to avoid misinterpretation but refusing to appear weak, he stood his ground. At the faintest approving smirk brushing Reborn's lips, Tsuna deemed it safe to speak up again.

"Reborn, we shouldn't stay here."

He didn't receive any verbal answer. Instead, Reborn grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him further into the alley, apparently confident in finding his way to wherever he was going. Tsuna obediently followed –not that he had any other choice– and quietly thought to himself that if he weren't already lost before, he certainly was now. After a dozen of minutes of sneaking around, they finally stepped out of the shadows and headed towards an impressive and ostensibly luxurious hotel. His face blanked as he glanced at the blood on Reborn's clothes and his own very casual style. There was no doubt that they were completely out of place. To his astonishment, no one tried to stop them nor even questioned them. Reborn waltzed in as if he owned the building and its workers, followed by a lost-looking and embarrassed Tsuna.

Tsuna wasn't even surprised when they reached the last floor, shamelessly taking an elevator for their own use. They quickly entered the room –or rather the gorgeous apartment– with a breathtaking view on the city's lights. Well, it would have been if the curtains weren't all shut, preventing anyone to look out or to look in. Tsuna though didn't step away from Reborn to visit the room. He was more concerned about the blood. Since the suite was plunged in the dark, Tsuna hesitantly reached for Reborn's arm. He inwardly chided himself for being so shy –especially after the _night_ they had shared months ago.

"Reborn?" He called in a whisper and couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't raise his voice. "You need to take off your clothes."

There was a huff of laughter before his hold shifted and suddenly Tsuna's hand was on a firm and muscular chest. When he couldn't sense any other movement, sure that the other was observing him in some way but determined to check Reborn despite being surer by the minute that he was fine, he raised his other hand and started to undress Reborn with swift but light fingers. The fact that Tsuna could practically feel Reborn's amusement radiating from him didn't help. He resolutely ignored the older man, focusing on unbuttoning the dress shirt.

"Won't you turn on the lights, Reborn?" He muttered irritably, pulling open the item of clothes as wide as he could without risking aggravating any possible injury.

"No." Reborn answered, mirth curled in his voice. "You're doing well on your own."

"Not helping." Tsuna tried to snap but failed and flushed instead. The jacket and the dress shirt were now on the floor, letting him run his fingers on the scarred and warm skin. "You're not injured."

"Never said I was." Reborn replied easily, amused by the irritation he could sense in the younger man. "You came to this conclusion by yourself."

Tsuna made a small sound from the back of his throat, refusing to react further, and turned away. "Well, since you're obviously completely fine, I should be going then."

Arms sneaked around his waist to press him closer to a chuckling body. Tsuna felt a pleasant shiver run through him and unconsciously relaxed in the hold. Reborn leaned down, murmuring in his ear.

"Now that you're here, you're not going anywhere until I say otherwise, Tsuna."

* * *

Their meetings went on in the same fashion, unexpected but welcomed.

Sometimes it was Tsuna who would spot Reborn in the middle of the crowd, eyes twinkling in pleasant surprise. Often it was Reborn who would materialize beside Tsuna as if he had always been there, a sinful smirk on his lips. Never was it the same town or the same country. Never was it the same kind neither. When they weren't running into and helping each other in their mission/contract/infiltration/whatever, they spent a leisure moment in the café/park/apartment/wherever they stumbled across each other. Sometimes they wouldn't meet for months, sometimes they would meet again in the same week. Sometimes it was Tsuna who was on a tight spot, sometimes it was Reborn who would reluctantly accept his intervention and then refused to admit that he needed help in the first place.

Despite their numerous meetings, they followed one unspoken rule: they never tell a word about themselves. It was both perfectly fine and completely unacceptable for Reborn. Yes, it ensured discretion and allowed him to keep secrecy on his identity and profession. Yet the mere idea of not knowing something –anything– was inadmissible for him. It was an offense aimed both to his intellect and to his personality. So while Tsuna refused to give any verbal information, Reborn tried to pick up any non-verbal one. To his frustration and growing respect for the younger man, his observations weren't enough. Since it was obvious that Tsuna was a target for an unknown number of people, Reborn couldn't exactly go to his usual information brokers or contacts without further endangering him. He knew that 'Tsuna' was short for 'Tsunayoshi', an undoubtedly Japanese name. His accent was clearly noticeable when speaking German in Berlin. He traveled even more than Reborn but knew fewer languages than him. He was friendly and warm but alone. He was an agile fighter and had glared at death more than once but he despised fighting. Reborn could drew –eyes closed– the every curve shaping Tsuna's body but couldn't even pretend decipher the depth of his personality or mind for that matter. In short, Reborn knew superficial information but nothing that mattered.

So Reborn and Tsuna continued their meetings without sharing relevant bit about themselves.

* * *

A year later after their initial meeting, Tsuna was waiting in a line to make his order in a busy fast-food in Fresnillo, Mexico, when glancing around, he noticed Reborn sauntering inside. Their eyes met and he shifted aside with a pointed look, clearly inviting him to join him. The hitman accepted the offer.

"Fast-foods aren't really your style, Reborn." Tsuna said, taking a step forward in the line. "Why did you decide to come here?"

"I followed you in, of course."

Tsuna instantly tensed. His eyes sharpened as he focused completely on the man beside him. He hadn't noticed. God, he _hadn't_ _noticed_.

"Who else have I overlooked?" He asked stiffly, aware that he was trusting Reborn to tell him the truth.

"No one you need to worry about anymore." Reborn answered with finality, glancing at the board proposing several menus.

The unsaid " _They're dead"_ was heard loud and clear. Tsuna fell into a wondering silence, watching the man beside him. Reborn didn't mind and ordered their dinner, unbothered at the idea of deciding for Tsuna. Instead of eating in the restaurant, they got out to escape both the noise and the crowd. Once outside, Tsuna instantly took off, certain that Reborn would follow. They walked side by side in silence for a while, waiting to reach their destination before speaking or eating. Tsuna took him in one of the shadiest part of the town, greeting men and women on his way in his tentative Spanish. Reborn didn't know how the younger man had met them but seeing as they were all cheerfully speaking to him, it wasn't hard to guess that he had helped them in some way. One of them came forward, looking grave. The Mexican sent a cautious look at Reborn but spotting the paper bag and the obvious ease between Tsuna and him, the guy spoke freely. The hitman glanced around, feigning disinterest but listening to every word. Tsuna frowned upon hearing the news before warmly thanking the Mexican.

"You'll leave after dinner." Reborn demanded rather than asked Tsuna, watching the informant leave.

"Yes, that should be wise." Tsuna confirmed quietly, leading Reborn towards a park surrounded by creepy buildings.

They sat on one of the benches. Reborn stood out in the environment, looking way too classy to belong to the place. In fact, it had been a while since he had been in this kind of zone. He certainly didn't miss them. However, he could understand why Tsuna had chosen to hide there. Deciding to eat in the open showed that he trusted the inhabitants to warm him if any rats appeared. They started to eat, biting into their spicy tacos.

Tsuna was pensive, watching Reborn. They didn't know a thing about each other but the man hadn't hesitated to kill for him. Why? Was Tsuna special in some way? Was he friend of his? Something more perhaps?

"Spit it out, Tsuna."

"What are we, Reborn?" Tsuna asked without missing a beat, not even surprised at being caught staring.

The hitman finished his tacos, returning the stare. What were they indeed? Honestly, he didn't know either. They were partners when lending a hand on jobs. They were friends when spending peaceful times in museums or cafés. They were lovers when sharing a sensual night usually in one of Reborn's places. However, Reborn wasn't one to have friends. He didn't have colleagues either. For the few lovers he had, he had never killed for them or been curious but respectful enough to choose to not pry in their pasts. In fact, he had never met someone like Tsuna who would cause such reactions from him. Tsuna was already special. The question was to determine just how much he really was.

Reborn didn't have time to sort out the answer. The Mexican from before came back, words spilling from his mouth at such speed he was barely intelligible. Tsuna got the gist of it and stood up abruptly.

"They haven't seen you, Reborn." Tsuna turned briefly towards him, his mind already elsewhere, thinking about an escape. "You'll be fine if you follow Javier." He added with a nod towards his informant.

"What about you?" Reborn asked with a raised eyebrow and a _look_ , clearly telling him that he was capable to get out of this mess without any help.

Tsuna's lips curved in his genuine, warm and comforting smile. "We'll meet again, Reborn, as always."

And then he was gone, swiftly fading into the shadows.

* * *

Unfortunately, this meeting was only a glimpse of the incoming ones.

Their next meeting couldn't even be called as such. In a crowded street in the heart of London, among people of different cultures and origins, two gazes found each other and held on. Tsuna, heavily breathing, half-choking on his own spit as he swallowed, tore his eyes away from Reborn. With a glance behind his shoulder, the young man extracted himself from the busy sidewalk to hail a cab and disappeared. Reborn stood, uncaring of the exasperated people forced to avoid him. He narrowed his eyes as he observed the men who were pursuing Tsuna. The hitman committed them into memory and vanished in the crowd. It only took him a few days to get rid of the entire group, viciously shooting them down.

* * *

To Reborn's displeasure and frustration, their meetings fell quickly into this pattern. Each time Reborn saw Tsuna, the young man was in a tight spot. When he wasn't actively running away from nameless pursuers, he was hiding in shadows and crowds.

" _I'm sorry, Reborn, but it's too dangerous for you to be speaking with me." Tsuna whispered, longing in his eyes. "I won't forgive myself if something were to happen to you."_

Three months later, Reborn still scowled at Tsuna's words. He didn't need protection. He was perfectly capable to defend himself against anyone. He wasn't the greatest hitman in the world for his charming manners, damn it. So if he wanted to be with Tsuna, no one would stop him.

His expression darkened as he turned his glass of whiskey on the counter. In the privacy of his mind and the discretion of the quiet bar, he acknowledged the implications of his previous thought. Reborn had never been one to seek anyone for their conversation or their mere presence. It was a weakness to allow a form of dependence. He had always drifted without ties, finding strength in his solitude. His enemies wouldn't use any leverage for the simple fact that there wasn't one to begin with. The few lovers he had had were all masters in their domain, skilled enough to get by and uninterested in long-term relationship. It had been easy to step away from them, keeping in touch only on a professional level. Tsuna, though, Tsuna was completely different. He was the very first person Reborn was involved not only physically –which was secondary anyway– but also emotionally. Honestly, the mere idea of Tsuna being in danger was enough to worry Reborn.

Reborn was _worried_. The man with the reputation of being a sadistic and cold-blooded bastard was _worried_ for another being other than himself. Christ, even Reborn didn't really think it was possible.

For this –and a myriad of other– reasons meant one single thing, and Reborn would be a damned fool to stand idly by, letting Tsuna fought alone against his enemies.

Reborn abruptly stood up and abandoned his half-full glass, getting out. He was going to track down Tsuna and made him understand exactly who Reborn was and what he was going to do. Reborn was selfish and once he considered something –or someone– _his_ , he never let go.

* * *

Reborn was impressed. He was also very pissed. Tsuna was extremely difficult to track down, especially when Reborn knew little on him and tried to be as discreet as possible to avoid attracting attention on the both of them. It took him six long months before he finally found the young man in a train station in Budapest. There, he almost missed him, falling for the disguise of an extremely poor homeless. Tsuna had used his look to his advantage, passing for a seventeen-year-old when really, he was twenty-five. Reborn only spotted him because of the silver-haired guy who was talking with him in Italian in a low but animated voice. His approach was instantly noticed by Tsuna who gaped at him, astonished to see him here. Straightening up, Tsuna sent him a reproachful look.

"You're not supposed to be here, Reborn." He hissed at him. "I told you–"

The silver-haired quieted at once, widening his green eyes at the hitman. He looked vaguely familiar to Reborn but he dismissed the impression, deeming it unworthy of his time for the moment.

"Tsuna, you should know by now that I won't listen to any of the words you're going to say." Reborn interrupted him quite rudely. "Considering our past meetings, do you really think that I'm a stranger to danger?"

"It's not a job, Reborn." Tsuna insisted, his honey-colored eyes focused solely on Reborn's dark eyes, seemingly oblivious to the existence of the third man beside them. "It's bigger and worse. I'm deeply involved in this mess and I would hate it if you get caught in the fire."

"I've been involved since Berlin." Reborn retorted instantly. "Furthermore, I chose to be."

"It's not too late for you to avoid all of this." Tsuna maintained, getting closer and tilting his head up. He hesitated before he admitted quietly, forcing the hitman to slightly bend to catch his words in the noise. "I don't want to regret meeting you, Reborn. I know that I would if you get killed by my fault."

Reborn couldn't help but soften a tiny bit. It wasn't every day that someone told him that they cared about him. However, he wasn't going to give in.

"Tsuna–"

He was interrupted by Tsuna tackling him to the ground, covering his head and torso with his own body seconds before a train coming in the station exploded. The silver-haired swore viciously and Tsuna sat up, allowing Reborn to caught sight of the dynamite in his hands. Something clicked in his mind. _Hayato Gokudera, Smoking Bomb Hayato, Bianchi's little half-brother._ Well, that explained the familiarity.

"Hayato, stay close to me." Tsuna immediately ordered, knowing his friend. "We have to go, now."

"Tsu–"

This time, it was Tsuna's lips that cut him off. The kiss was chaste however, ending too quickly.

"Goodbye, Reborn." He whispered, still sitting on the hitman, preventing him to get up. "I hope that we'll meet again."

Tsuna gave him a smile so sad something in Reborn's chest ached. Then Hayato was dragging him away, eyes everywhere to spot any threat. Reborn huffed in annoyance and adopted a crouched position, glancing around. Ignoring the panicking civilians around him, he got up and quickly strode away from the chaos. It was a missed opportunity but at least, he had the confirmation of one of his theories. The Smoking Bomb's presence was only one of the signs that indicated that whatever the mess Tsuna was, it was directly linked to the Mafia. Only powerful Families could lead a man hunt for several years in different countries. The list narrowed down quickly to a few names, one standing out among the others.

Outside, Reborn paused, turning back to watch the smoke ascended in the darkening sky. If he was right, Tsuna would be in a greater danger than he had initially thought.

* * *

Reborn leaned against the door of his Alfa Romeo, fedora pulled down to hide the weariness in his eyes, in a town near Geneva. Five months since their last meeting. More than two years since their first meeting. It didn't take him very long to get information on Tsuna though he had to pay a high price to get them. He had gone to the best information broker, Viper who was known as Mammon among the Varia –Vongola's assassination squad– and to say he had been surprised was an understatement.

 _Tsunayoshi Sawada. 25 years old. Japanese. Son of Iemitsu Sawada (deceased, murdered six years ago), former head of the CEDEF and former advisor to the retired Nono, and of Nana Sawada (deceased, murdered six years ago). Bloodline leading to Primo so considered as a potential heir to the Family. Deemed threat by the current Decimo, Massimo. On the run since the deaths of both his parents._

That was only a piece of the file he had been given by Mammon. He also learned that the Varia had received the order to kill Tsuna and for three years, they had hunted him down. When they finally managed to catch up to him, Tsuna and six of his friends were waiting for them. This day, the Varia had walked straight into a trap and had only survived because of Tsuna's compassion and dislike of killing. Words were exchanged and without entering into details, it had been clear that Tsuna had let a strong impression on the assassination squad. Since then, the Varia kept the chase for appearance's sake but had simply stopped trying, uninterested in pursuing.

To think that Tsuna, a civilian, had earned Xanxus's respect was impressive. There was a reason the scarred man's was the leader of one of the most bloodthirsty organization in the world, after all.

That being said, Tsuna's friends were quite something too. First, he had the Hibari clan on his side, both Kyouya Hibari from his hometown –Namimori– and Fon who was considered as the greatest martial arts master with ties in the Triad. Secondly, he had the son of one of the deadliest assassins still living –Tsuyoshi Yamamoto– who had taught everything to his boy –Takeshi. Thirdly, he had Mukuro Rokudo and his gang at his side. At this point, Reborn wondered just _how_ Tsuna had managed to gain the loyalty of one of the most wanted man in the Underworld. Even the Vindice, the Keeper of the Mafia Law, had trouble finding them.

In short, Tsuna –who had been an inconspicuous civilian for most of his life–had succeeded in gaining powerful enemies and powerful allies in a span of a year, maybe even less.

It was amazing.

It was maddening.

The situation was so incredibly complicated that even Reborn wondered how they would get out of this bloody mess. Because yes, he considered that he was part of it since there was no way he was letting Tsuna deal with it.

He needed to find Tsuna. He wouldn't be able to do anything without first convincing the young man of ceasing to try to stop him from being by his side. It was getting ridiculous and more than a bit annoying.

A sound snapped him out of his thoughts and he briskly lifted his head up, eyes sharp. A figure limped in his sight, shoulders sagging in exhaustion. Reborn instantly recognized Tsuna. The young man was swaying, struggling to stay on his feet. His face was flushed despite its sickly pallor, glistening with sweat. His clothes were ripped and dirty, stained by unidentifiable matters. Reborn stepped forward, glancing around them to spot any threats. He didn't know how Tsuna had found him or even managed to walk here but he had no doubt that the young man was injured.

"Reborn." Tsuna whispered, glazed honey-colored eyes searching for his own dark ones.

Reborn caught him before he crashed on the ground. He was right. The stains on his shirt were splotches of blood, either his or someone else's. He was also burning due to a raging fever, born from infection or any drug forced into his body. His wrists were bruised, just like that day in Berlin. He had a split lip which had stopped bleeding. No other mark on his face. In fact, Reborn would have to wait to be in a safer place before checking Tsuna any further. The most worrying injury he could see was the bullet wound in his left calf –hence the limp. Tsuna needed a hospital or at least a skilled doctor. Reborn shrugged off his jacket and his dress shirt, wrapping tightly the latter around the wound.

Pocketing out his phone, he dialed a number swiftly. Taking the mobile to his ear, he looked around again before unlocking his car with his key. Good thing he had chosen his five-door Alfa or he wouldn't have been able to offer a comfortable position for the young man.

"Reborn, now's not a good ti–"

"Shamal, I know you're in Geneva." Reborn cut him off, going straight to the point. "Listen attentively to my directions."

"Wha–"

"I saw you a few days ago." The hitman interrupted his interlocutor again, reflecting on how moving Tsuna in his car without worsening his condition. "You've already come in this particular house that I own when I saved your ass all these years ago –"

"I'm busy, Reborn." Shamal retorted in his phone before he turned to answer to some voices in the background. He sounded stressed, nearly on edge, which was quite unusual for the laid-back and calculative doctor/assassin. "You'll have to do without me. I'll pay my debt another time."

"I don't think you understand, Shamal." Reborn growled lowly. "I'm not giving you a choice."

"I'm needed there!" Shamal protested. "I can't–"

"I don't care." Reborn snapped, glancing back at Tsuna who had apparently lost consciousness –hopefully only temporarily. "If you do not do as I say, I will track you down and remind you exactly why the whole _world_ cowers before my name."

There was absolute silence on the end of the line, both for Shamal and whoever his associates were. The hitman had no doubt that his threat had been heard loud and clear. He didn't give any damn. Tsuna needed Shamal, period. That was all that mattered. There were then curses, coming from a vaguely familiar voice. Shamal began to negotiate with whoever he was with. Reborn was a man of his words. It was safer to follow his orders and whims than to refuse him. Shamal promised to get back as soon as possible –which did nothing to ease the other's temper– and let out a trembling sigh.

"When will you be there?"

"You have an hour." Reborn hung up then, not waiting for an answer.

The hitman instantly moved Tsuna to lie him down on the backseats, putting his jacket under his head to get him a bit more comfortable. Less than two minutes later, the Alfa was speeding away from the town. Breaking the speed limit, Reborn gave most of his attention to the road. It would be utterly stupid to get into an accident when he was actively trying to save Tsuna. He still kept part of his focus to the sounds made by Tsuna, occasionally glancing in the rear-view mirror. Tsuna startled awake without any sound, a foreboding feeling eating his guts. He tried to sit up, looking confused.

"Lie down, Tsuna." Reborn ordered with a frown.

"Reborn?" He sounded surprised and with a quick glance at the mirror, the hitman noticed guilt crossing his face. "I shouldn't have gone to you." Tsuna muttered worriedly and attempted to sit again.

"Stop agitating your wounds." Reborn snapped. "You got shot, Tsuna, you're bleeding and you're feverish. You need to rest or at least to save your energy."

"Not the first time it happened." Tsuna dismissed weakly. "We're being followed."

The last remark was oddly not unexpected. Reborn had noticed after all the BMWs appearing sporadically in his rear-view mirror. They were doing quite a good job at trying to be discreet but the lack of constant traffic certainly didn't do them any favor.

"Two cars, I know." He confirmed out loud for Tsuna.

"Their _colleagues_ aren't far, probably waiting for a call to ambush us when we stopped…" Tsuna mumbled, letting his voice trail off as he flopped down on the seats, feeling slightly nauseous.

"Breathe, Tsuna."

Tsuna obeyed. It was hard to focus, hard to take decisions; it was easier to follow Reborn's words, Reborn's demands. He didn't know how Reborn had, well, known about his discomfort. Yet it wasn't surprising. Reborn always noticed when something was off with him. He was just _that_ observant. Tsuna was more than a little bit surprised that he had managed to keep his identity secret for two years. Then again, their relationship was unconventional and did not help to pry into each other's secrets. It made him wonder what they were exactly. Reborn had never answered his question, had he?

"Stay focused, Tsuna."

Reborn's sharp voice brought him back in the car, watching blankly its ceiling. He was absently aware that its speed had increased once again. Why though? Were they fleeing from enemies? That was it, wasn't it? It hurt to think.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked in an attempt to cling to a conversation, guessing that it was better for him to stay awake even though he only wished to let the darkness took him and sleep.

"In one of my places, near Geneva." Reborn answered absently, narrowing his eyes on the road as he passed another car, trying to put distance between their pursuers and themselves. "What happened?"

"Geneva?" The younger man repeated, puzzled. "I wasn't supposed to be there… Was I?" He pulled a face at his uncertainty, getting frustrated.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. Was the confusion caused by the fever or was it the result of a concussion? The bullet wound had gone through his leg without touching any important arteries or Tsuna would have bled out by now. He was absolutely certain that the injury was very recent. The blood loss would have weakened further Tsuna than he already was otherwise. He didn't think it was infected. However, he was no doctor so he could only make suppositions that clearly displeased him. Information was vital after all.

"What do you remember?' He prompted, clenching tightly the wheel as he watched in the rear-view mirror.

They were rather persistent, the rats following them. The Alfa entered the highway swiftly, ignoring the honks as the sport car forcefully changed lanes, startling conductors. Reborn had no qualm in pushing the motor even further, merrily and outrageously exceeding the speed limitation.

"I remember Francis." Tsuna replied slowly, his face scrunching up as he tried to concentrate despite the fever. "I – We were –Hayato, Francis and I– escaping from someone."

Reborn hummed to indicate that he was still listening while keeping track of the BMWs.

"Francis was speaking to me in French." Tsuna carried on, attempting to make sense of his flash. "He was talking too fast so I didn't get what he meant until he–"

There, he abruptly stopped. The sudden movement of the Alma, slaloming between the cars, and the sudden recollection, made him dizzy and even sicker. A lump obstructed his throat as he tightly closed his eyes. He involuntarily switched to Japanese.

"Francis sacrificed his life to get Hayato and me out of wherever we were." He breathed out slowly. "He tried to distract them but well, it didn't work completely."

"You got kidnapped." Reborn pressed the honk to alert his arrival, forcing a car in front of him to speed up and abruptly changed lane to avoid collision. He smoothly adopted Japanese, half-expecting it to happen anyway.

"I chose to be." Tsuna rectified. "I ensured that Hayato was able to get away and get help then to attempt a rescue."

"It was very stupid of you." Reborn commented mercilessly. "You could have gotten killed instead of abducted."

"It was a calculated risk." Tsuna snapped before stifling a groan when his sudden burst of anger brought a wave of dizziness. For an instant, he truly believed that he was going to black out. He didn't thankfully. "I suspected that they didn't want to kill me –not for the moment, anyway."

Reborn's scoff clearly stated what he thought of that. Instead of mocking him, he carried on. "So after getting idiotically kidnapped, what happened?"

"I don't remember." The younger man answered, frustrated and tired. "I was drugged, that much I'm sure. Otherwise, I would know why I appeared in a warehouse in Switzerland instead of one in France."

"How did you escape?"

"It was sheer luck." Tsuna admitted quietly, closing his blurry eyes. "If they hadn't been so neglectful, I wouldn't have been able to get out. I still get shot though."

"How did you find me?"

That earned him a woozy chuckle and Reborn knew that Tsuna was soon going to pass out. "I didn't even know you were there. Guess that Fate has plans of her own…"

The last part was muttered, nearly inaudible. Reborn snapped his eyes towards the rear-view mirror. His lips twitched in displeasure when he understood that the young man was completely out, shivering and shallowly breathing. Losing consciousness was probably better than trashing in fever-induced delirium that would agitate his wounds. No, that would come later. While Reborn would have preferred a lucid and more importantly _conscious_ Tsuna, there wasn't much he could do.

He had given one hour to Shamal to get there. Usually, from the town Reborn and Tsuna were, they would need at least a hour and a half but at their speed, they would gain precious minutes, narrowing down the necessary time and arrived shortly after the doctor. Ideally, he would have lost their pursuers before reaching the small cottage he owned. He started to analyze the cars around them, wondering if he could create an accident. He was already driving fast enough to freak out the conductors he passed so any occasion would be enough to create chaos.

He glanced thoughtfully at an Audi, contemplating just shooting in the tires of a random car. It would undoubtedly cause the death of more than half of the civilians involved in the pile-up but it would keep occupied the annoying kidnappers. Now, was it worth wasting a bullet?

He was brought out of his musings when he distinctly heard a metallic sound coming from the trunk. With an irritated glance, he spotted one of the men leaning out of the right window, aiming at his Alfa. They had obviously caught up –at least, one of the cars– taking advantage of the sudden absence of vehicles around them. However, idiots as they were, instead of shooting at the tires, they tried for the bumper and failed. They hadn't even thought that the Alfa was modified to be as resistant as any armored vehicle. With a scoff, Reborn slid down his window and fired a single shot.

The driver of the BMW instantly lost control and crashed into the guardrail, brakes screeching violently. The hitman rolled his eyes, surveying the damage in the rear-view mirror. To his satisfaction, only a few civilians' cars got involved and in the chaos following, no BMW followed them.

Reborn parked his car in front of his cottage by the lake, exactly one hour after his call. Shamal was leaning against his own car –a Lancia– scowling at him, containing his fury at being both threatened and forced to come here when he was required elsewhere. He narrowed a glare at the Alfa, watching Reborn leave his car.

"Shut up." The hitman ordered without looking at Shamal who had opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind.

He opened the door for the passengers sitting in the backseat and bent down. He carefully took Tsuna in his arms, avoiding putting pressure on his legs. Reborn could feel warmth radiating from the younger man despite the clothes, indicating that the fever had risen. The shallow breathing had turned ragged, quickening its pace. Reborn clicked his tongue, knowing that Tsuna's condition would only worsen without Shamal's care. He slowly stepped out of the car, shifting slightly his hold on Tsuna to get him more comfortable. He then turned sharply towards Shamal, a few _convincing_ words in mind to keep him silent.

" _Tsuna?!_ " Shamal exclaimed both in astonishment and worry.

Reborn felt the usual amusement mixed with surprise whenever Tsuna was involved. Of course Tsuna would know one of the best doctors in the world who was also an assassin. Shamal looked conflicted for a moment, questions flashing through his mind but he quickly shoved them aside. Tsuna was obviously in need of his medical talents and there was no time to lose. He felt an unexpected gratefulness for Reborn's harshness and selfishness.

"Bring him inside." Shamal demanded, getting into his Doctor mode.

Reborn extracted the key from his pocket and threw them at Shamal. The assassin caught them easily, unlocked the door and shot a look around as he entered first. He allowed an instant of surprise upon seeing how humble the décor was. There was no luxury in there, only simple furniture. The curtains were drawn, darkening the living-room.

"I need light." Shamal muttered in irritation, already moving towards a rectangular table. "I also need water, towels and a kit."

The doctor abruptly shut up when he noticed the care Reborn took in laying down Tsuna. It was a sight he would have never thought he would witness. Suddenly, the call and the threats made sense. The hitman then moved out of the room, entering a narrow hallway to fetch the necessities in the bathroom. None of them bothered turning on the lights or the taps, knowing that it was unlikely the cottage had any electricity after being left alone for at least a year, judging by the dust and the stale smell floating in the house. As for the water, the valves were turned off. Shamal could only open the curtains and the swing shutters to get some sunlight in there as well as some fresh air. He was absently grateful that night would not fall before hours. Reborn appeared as suddenly as usual, putting a complete kit and some towels on the floor near the table. He vanished then in the kitchen to come back with several bottles of water. Shamal absently took notice of his presence, already mentally assessing Tsuna's injuries.

"The bullet has gone through without touching the bone." He listed aloud after untying the jacket around the leg. "Muscle and artery were touched instead, though, with rest, the appropriate medicine that we do not have at hand and probably some therapy, he should be alright. It is not yet infected so the fever is drugs-induced." He scowled then. He couldn't give anything to Tsuna in that case. He wouldn't risk any ill-reaction between the components circulating in his metabolism. There was no need to add seizure. "His wrists are suffering from being tied up, of course. It's only bruises thankfully."

"What can you do, Shamal?" Reborn asked quietly, his voice implying that he wondered why he had bothered calling the doctor if he couldn't do anything.

"Cleaning his wound and bandaging him to prevent as much as possible any infection." Shamal snapped, reaching for the bottles and attempting to somewhat wash his hands, spilling water on the carpet.

Reborn didn't say anything about it since he had already emptied a bottle on a thin towel and put it on Tsuna's forehead.

"You'll find everything you need to bandage his injury." He pointed at the kit before moving towards the window, peering outside. "You have twenty minutes."

"You've been chased?" Shamal glanced sharply at him. "Who?"

"Kidnappers in BMWs."

Reborn left once again the room to bring back two more bottles of water from the kitchen as well as a pair of Browning and ammunitions for both Shamal and himself. While the assassin Trident Shamal usually used his mosquitoes to get rid of both enemies and targets, his insects wouldn't be of a great help for the situation.

"Don't you know something else?" Shamal asked in exasperation, keeping his attention on the leg. While he was attempting to clean somewhat the wound with the water, the blood seemed to flow even more. "I need you near Tsuna."

Reborn shot him a look. "Think, Shamal. Would I retain information in such situations?" He took off the towel to throw it on the floor. Picking up another that he drenched in cool water, he folded it on Tsuna's forehead. "We shook off two BMWs on our way here. Their colleagues are probably on our tracks now."

"Which car should we take? Your Alfa is faster than mine."

"We can't take it." Reborn instantly disagreed. "I expect that the kidnappers have communicated between each others. They're probably looking out for any red Alfa Romeo with bullet impacts on the trunk."

"How did you find him?" The doctor was currently bandaging tightly Tsuna's leg, knowing that they could only pray that it would be enough until he –or another physician, surgeon, even a nurse– could treat him better. The shivers shaking Tsuna wasn't helping in the least. "Hayato spent _hours_ looking for him and lost their trails upon arriving in Geneva. He was pulling his hair out when you called me."

"I didn't." Reborn replied, sending a fond but exasperated glance at Tsuna. "He found me. Who else is looking for him?"

Shamal held his breath. He kept silent as he thought, observing the hitman in front of him for a moment. As usual, Reborn's composure didn't betray any of his thoughts. His face was as unreadable as ever. His sharp dark eyes were intensely staring at Shamal, no doubt studying every single signs made by his body –consciously or not– and drawing conclusions. The assassin wasn't blind though and had noticed the tiny gestures of affection from the hitman to Tsuna. Now, were they genuine? Shamal owned the kid for saving Hayato from himself and had grown to like the young man too. For these two reasons, the assassin wouldn't tell anything to Reborn –one of the most dangerous persons in the world– and try anything to protect Tsuna and his secrets.

If Reborn genuinely cared for Tsuna, then Shamal would let him in their terrifying and horrifying game of cat-and-mouse. Tsuna's enemies were very powerful –Vongola and its allies were not to be underestimated.

If Reborn was merely seeking a way to fight off boredom, then Shamal would take Tsuna away from the hitman –consequences be damned.

If Reborn was sent by their enemies, then God help them, Shamal had no idea how to defeat a monster like the hitman.

"Do you love him?" Shamal blurted out the question before he could lose his courage.

The air seemed to still in the room, silence only broken by Tsuna's ragged breathing. Reborn's face was completely blank but his right hand twitched when Tsuna whimpered suddenly in distress. The young man quivered violently, slightly pulling and therefore loosening his unfinished bandage. Shamal didn't make any movement, still scrutinizing the man in front of him. He had stopped breathing at some point, aware that everything would change at Reborn's next act.

Finally, Reborn lowered his head in a nod and let his thumb draw soothing circles on Tsuna's wrist, feeling the quick pulse of his heart.

Shamal exhaled slowly, acknowledging that as Reborn's way of expressing a positive answer about his feelings.

 _His_ _feelings_. The day probably couldn't turn any weirder.

The doctor returned to his wrapping, motioning at Reborn to change the towel on the young man's forehead while speaking up at the same time. "What do you know about Tsuna?"

"Massimo wants him dead since he is the last threat towards his position as Decimo." Reborn answered as he worked. "He lost his family but has an incredible network of friends." At that, he shot a pointed look at the assassin.

Shamal suppressed a laugh. "That's an understatement, Reborn." He sighed then. "I think that you need to hear the whole story from Tsuna." He glanced up, looking at the hitman. "As for the bastards who've abducted him, Hayato had found out that they're mercenaries who had been hired to capture Tsuna alive. They were to take him somewhere near Geneva, hence our presence in the city."

"Mercenaries are skillful professionals." Reborn carried on, his eyes drifting towards the Browning on the table. "They're not driven by emotions, unless the matter is strictly personal. They already lost at least four comrades and perhaps more during Tsuna's attempts of escape. If the group loses any more people, they will yield. They won't pursue if the possibility of dying is higher than the possibility of completing their mission."

"What are you trying to say?" Shamal asked, checking for one last time the leg before reaching with gentle hands for the wrists.

Reborn kept silent, looking thoughtfully down at Tsuna. He moved away to look outside, opening wider the window. It was a quiet full of birds' and small animals' sounds of life. He wondered how powerful their client was. Would they readily risk their lives for money? Would they readily risk their lives by fear?

His eyes narrowed. It was difficult to threaten an entire trained group of killers with effective results and without getting silenced for even attempting such a strategy. It was still possible. It supposed power and resources, far more than any minor Families might possess. It seemed more like the hold that Families such as Vongola or the newly formed Millefiore owned. Outside the Mafia, governments' secret services might have access to such information. Well, any intelligent service –legal or illegal– were susceptible of finding information and using it accurately.

He was probably digressing. They were mercenaries hired to abduct Tsuna and with the drugs helping, making him weak and compliant enough to make him obey them. That last bit had failed somehow obviously. Tsuna had succeeded in escaping, wandered in town and found him, a hitman. They were determined to get him back, sending multiple small groups to look for him. They probably communicated by radio or by phone at least. They knew that Tsuna had found an ally driving an Alfa Romeo, skillful both with a wheel and a gun in their hands.

Now, was his identity discovered? It was possible if they managed to get sight of him. His trademark suit and fedora were hard to miss. Even if he was indeed identified, the cottage wasn't a known location. They would take some time to find it but they would inevitably stumble upon it in their search. In any case, they needed to move.

Would the mercenaries pursue them? If Reborn was correct in assuming that their client was very powerful –and he inwardly scoffed at that, _knowing_ that it wasn't even a supposition but a _fact_ – they wouldn't abandon their mission. To get rid of them, Reborn needed to strike fast and hard. His reputation would help but wouldn't be enough. As much as he loathed admitting it, Reborn was only one man. Fighting an organized group of trained soldiers alone was suicidal and stupid, two things that the hitman wasn't.

In conclusion, Reborn needed help to protect Tsuna and would only find it once they reached Geneva. They needed to get out of here first without getting caught and quickly. Without even mentioning that Tsuna was in dire need of proper medical attention, of course. It was high time to get a plan. His mind instantly offered him some suggestions, some crazier than others.

"Reborn!" Shamal snapped, glaring at him.

"How far will you go for Tsuna, Shamal?" Reborn asked, ignoring the annoyance flickering in the assassin's eyes, opting for studying him carefully.

"He has saved Hayato."

Reborn blinked, surprised. He had completely forgotten that the brat was Shamal's pupil –or had been once. He knew that the doctor was fond of the child for some reason. So if Tsuna had actually saved Hayato, then he was family already for Shamal.

Good, good.

"The twenty minutes are up." Reborn continued, approaching Tsuna. "Time to move."

"What's your plan then?" Shamal stood back, watching the hitman delicately lift Tsuna in his arms.

The sudden movement startled the young man who weakly struggled. Reborn shushed him with a whispered word. The effect was immediate, Tsuna surprisingly relaxing.

Shamal never thought someone could relax within Reborn's proximity. In fact, watching the picture they made was disturbing with Reborn as the rescuing knight and Tsuna the damsel-in-distress. He inwardly snorted at that. Right. Reborn fit better the role of the villain, as for Tsuna, he was nowhere near fragile or harmless.

"Get the guns, Shamal." Reborn's baritone voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You'll need them."

"What's your plan?" He repeated and picked up the guns and the ammos before following the hitman out, leaving the house without bothering cleaning it up.

"Diversion and disappearance." Reborn glanced at him, waiting near the Lancia.

Shamal unlocked the car without a thought. He paused then, staring at him as the hitman tried to get Tsuna as comfortable as possible on the passenger seat.

"You want me to lure them away." Shamal realized. "You want _me_ to fight _alone_ against _teams of mercenaries_!"

"Don't be stupid." Reborn retorted uncaringly. "You don't stand a chance. No, you're evidently leaving with us."

"In your _car_ which, I might add, has been spotted by the kidnappers."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Reborn stepped towards him quickly, clasped his shoulder in a totally out-of-character way and deftly stole his car key while Shamal was still fighting his indignation and surprise. "Once we've reached Hayato and his friends, I'll let you know."

He then quickly settled in the driver's seat and expertly awoke the Lancia, letting the motor purr for a moment long enough to sent a smirk at Shamal before speeding away. The assassin closed his eyes, a pinched expression on his face, as he turned towards the Alfa in resignation.

Reborn would pay for that, Shamal inwardly swore.

* * *

Hayato wasn't surprised.

He wasn't surprised when he received a call from Shamal explaining to him why he couldn't get back for a while, as he was currently being hunted down by German cars with fierce abductors driving them and that he couldn't even take the highway since a fucking hitman had decided that it was fun to cause a massive and lethal pile-up.

He wasn't surprised when the call ended with a fit of swearing that would make any sailors proud, followed by gun shots and the roar of an unknown motor.

He wasn't surprised when a familiar Lancia stopped a few inches before him, lowering the driver's window to meet the Greatest Hitman in the World's handsome features –yes, even in his thoughts Hayato didn't dare be disrespectful – who gave him a dangerous smirk. He wondered how on _earth_ the hitman had managed to find him when Hayato had not told a soul where he was, especially not to Reborn.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Tsuna in the passenger seat, fighting a fever and presenting bandages on several limbs.

What surprised him was the complete lack of reaction from Tsuna when Reborn moved to take him out of the car after having scanned the area for any possible threats. Usually, Tsuna instinctively tried to fight any hand touching him during his sleep, only stopping after recognizing who was attempting to wake him up or after successfully getting away. Yet he stayed relaxed in Reborn's arms, trusting completely the hitman.

At this point, Hayato didn't know what to think.

"Tsuna needs medical assistance." Reborn snapped at him to force him back into moving. "Since you were waiting in front of this clinic, I assume it is under our control."

It wasn't even a question.

"Yes." Hayato confirmed anyway. "To be exact, it belongs to Millefiore."

There wasn't any reaction from Reborn. He had already suspected that Tsuna was allied with Vongola's first rival Family, namely the Millefiore. It was comforting to see that his theories weren't thrown to the ground each time Tsuna was involved. As much as Reborn loved chaos and unexpectedness, it became frankly tedious when Tsuna's life was at stake.

They entered swiftly into the building, attracting all kind of attention, from the vigils to the nurses. His grip on Tsuna tightened briefly before reason kicked in. He was ready to let a nurse take care of his feverish burden when Tsuna suddenly tensed up, stopping for a few seconds his shivers. He clung to Reborn's dress shirt as he opened glazed eyes that held no recognition and stared at the medical staff. He made a sound of protest, stubbornly attached to the hitman. Reborn, impassive, started to list every single injuries on Tsuna's body, adding an order to analyze his blood to determine what cocktail of drugs had been given to him before trying to sedate him. He shifted his hold on Tsuna who absolutely refused to let him go and started to follow a nurse towards their assigned room.

It was so very bizarre for Reborn to be the caring one, calming a confused and feverish Tsuna and coaxing him into accepting the nurses' help. He sat in a chair near Tsuna's bed, staying in his field of vision, and observed the medical staff doing their jobs. His presence was needed to soothe the young man who was unlikely to struggle when Reborn was there. _That_ was what troubled Reborn. He was used to provoke the exact opposite reaction. He terrified and horrified people. He had never brought any comfort to anyone and he honestly had no idea how. As always in any awkward situations, he adopted a smooth unreadable mask and a cold attitude, driving away the shiest nurses.

"Once the fever vanishes, we're leaving the country." Hayato announced, entering the room and closing the door behind him.

"You best put your most trusted men at this door." Reborn coolly advised him. "Attempting to interrogate me may exceed your abilities."

Hayato stopped short, a mix of surprise and exasperation crossing his face. He should have known that the hitman would instantly see right through him.

"I will. Now that Tsuna's back, I won't let anyone get to him." He darkly promised, stepping closer to the bed, his eyes never leaving Reborn. "I need to know your intentions."

If there was one thing Reborn could appreciate, it was bluntness. Sometimes, it was refreshing when people went straight to the point instead of begging for his mercy or spitting anything to postpone the inevitable. The fact that he was also the type to be blunt played a part too. Still, having the almost identical question directed at him again was beginning to annoy him.

"I'm not leaving Tsuna." He replied calmly, glaring at Hayato without bothering to hide his irritation. "Now if you ask me another stupid question, I will shoot you."

Hayato twitched, nervous. He scowled but didn't say anything, acknowledging the threat.

"Did you identify your enemies this time?" Reborn sent him an inquisitive look. "Do you know who hired the mercenaries?"

If possible, Hayato's scowl deepened. "Not yet." He answered curtly. "We've got too many enemies to investigate on."

Silence fell, only disturbed by the machines monitoring Tsuna. No words were exchanged as they waited for the results of the blood analysis, standing guard in the room. They listened to the heartbeats echoing in the room, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"Is Shamal safe?" Tsuna asked, one of his hands loosely holding his glass of water and trying to ignore the sound of his mechanical heartbeat at his right.

"Yes, he's currently hiding in one of our friends' house near Zurich." Hayato answered, standing near the bed. "He thinks of returning briefly in France to investigate their contacts there."

"Well, I was out for three days, Hayato, I need more information." Tsuna chided him gently. "Who hired the mercenaries?"

"The Gazze Family sent them to us." His friend grimaced. "I didn't think they had yet the power to do so, especially considering that their main branch is in Italy. I didn't even know they had grown enough to expand in other countries."

"You're disappointed." Reborn pointed out, a leg crossing the other, hands folded in his lap, fedora low on his face, casually sat on a chair nearby.

"We've been trying to get them into our alliance for months." Tsuna explained after taking a sip from his water. "It was going rather well. I can't believe they just changed their mind like that."

"They probably decided that Vongola offers a better alliance, network and general advantages for them."

Tsuna scoffed. "Vongola is losing long-term allies like the Cavallone to get creepy Families. If the Estraneo still existed, I'm sure Massimo would have tried to appeal to them."

"I see that my idiotic student has made a good decision." Reborn commented, pleased.

"Wait, Dino was your student?" Tsuna exclaimed. His eyes widened as he remembered the tales Dino enjoyed telling him about his crazy sadistic and nameless tutor. "You have no mercy as a teacher."

"I have no mercy _at all_." Reborn corrected him, an amused glint in his eyes. "What will you do?"

Tsuna sobered, returning the conversation to its former subject. He looked down at his water, contemplating.

"I'm curious as to why they asked the mercenaries to abduct me instead of killing me." He admitted, glancing at the hitman. "If they wanted to gain Massimo's favor, getting rid of me would have been easier. Why go through the hassle of capturing me?"

"Don't tell me you think they wanted to talk to you." Hayato was dubious, almost exasperated. "If they wanted to converse, they could have simply arranged a meeting."

Tsuna shrugged. "Well, we have already enough enemies. I don't want to add another one."

"It is inevitable for what we're doing, Tsuna." His friends' fingers twitched, betraying his desire for a cigarette. "We're getting stronger and deadlier, obviously we're frightening them."

"I _know_." Tsuna sighed and waved vaguely towards the shut curtains of his window. "It's just that I don't want to start a war. The Vendice are already pestering me about it."

"The Vendice?" Reborn repeated, sitting up and sending him a sharp look. "What are they asking of you?"

Hayato hesitated but finally decided to leave the two of them alone. It wasn't a discussion that he wanted to hear again. Besides, Tsuna was perfectly safe with the hitman. He didn't know exactly what their relationship was but they were close enough for him to feel relaxed enough to get out of the room. He needed to contact their informants anyway to find out about the Gazze Family's motives.

Tsuna's eyes flickered around the room, reluctant to speak but knowing he should.

"As you know already, Reborn, Massimo has made sure that no one would threaten his position as the Decimo." He wasn't only referring to his parents but also to Enrico, Federico and probably Nono as well. While Timeteo was still alive, it was thanks to his Guardians who had not ceased to protect him in every possible way. His retirement was more a necessity than a real choice. "He had not tried to remove Xanxus for two reasons. One, Xanxus was adopted and had therefore no claim on the throne. He needs to be of Primo's line to do so. Two, Massimo has plotted enough to destroy any of Xanxus' potential allies –minus the Varia – and has been removing the allied Families that weren't in favor of his investiture."

"As Primo's direct descendant, you are de facto the remaining threat." Reborn continued quietly, unbothered by the confirmation that Tsuna knew he had done some research on him. "That's the reason you have such a high bounty on your head."

"Indeed." Tsuna nodded, idly playing with his glass. "I am one of the most wanted people in the entire world. Quite popular, aren't I?" He let out a humorless laugh.

It was so ironic. He had been called Dame-Tsuna all his childhood, despised and ridiculed. When he wasn't bullied, he was as transparent as air. Now, it was the complete opposite. Suddenly every eye was looking for him anywhere he was. It was a shocking and very dangerous contrast that forced him to adapt quickly to this new situation or die before getting answers and revenge.

"That night, when I lost my family, Kyouya wasn't the one who found me first." He revealed without waiting for Reborn to react to his previous statement. "They assumed that I was the one who took care of her murderer or that he had left, thinking that I had perished in the fire along with my mother. Truth is that I wasn't able to protect myself much less kill someone else. It wasn't me who took away that assassin. Besides, I knew of my situation before Lal explained it to me. Do you guess who it was?"

"You're telling me that the Vendice saved you." Reborn replied blankly, unable to associate the two notions together.

The Vendice was the Mafia Law, punishing those who broke the Silence, those who destroyed Families without motives or warnings and those who decided of the sort of any straying Mafiosi. They weren't known for their mercy. Quite the contrary, in fact, Reborn's own cruelty was often compared to the Vendice's. It was both a compliment and a disturbing admittance of terror from the victims.

Saving did not match any definition of the Vendice.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." Tsuna fidgeted, wincing in brief pain. He refused to take any strong painkillers to keep his head clear. "The Vendice have agents –moles if you prefer – in every influential Families. They had managed to keep track of Massimo's decisions this way but they're steadily losing their contacts. In fact, they don't have any loyal member in the Vongola anymore. They were either killed or forced to vanish temporarily to survive. It's thanks to their moles that the Vendice knew about Massimo's plans and moves."

"Yes, I figured as much." Reborn impatiently interrupted him. "What I am asking you, Tsuna, is why they interfered in your execution. In fact, they should have acted to prevent the involvement of civilians such as your mother and yourself before it happened. They are conveniently using the laws to fit with their interests."

"They are also using me to this end, indeed." Tsuna confirmed his unspoken thought. "When they caught the assassin, they explained to me quite a lot of things, namely that my father was involved in the biggest Family in the Mafia, that he was killed for standing his ground against the new head, that my mother and me were next to prevent any form of revenge and a claim on the position and that Massimo will lead the world to its downfall. The Vendice's reason of existence is to keep the Mafia alive through preventing abuses, slaughters and the likes."

"They came to you because they think you're the only one who can overthrow Massimo."

Tsuna marveled at how _easy_ it was to speak about it with Reborn. The hitman was quick, using all the cues he needed to get to the truth. When he had first talked about it with Kyouya, his friend had been very skeptical and hard to convince, to say the least. Reborn, though, was completely different. He analyzed logically the information given to him, drawing the accurate conclusions. He was rather callous though when he clarified the matter, getting straight to the point without encumbering himself with his interlocutor's feelings. Tsuna was almost envious. It had taken him months to understand and especially _accept_ the Vendice's plan.

"Well, I am Primo's descendant and since I apparently lacked motivation for fighting for the position, they thought that revenge for my parents would be convincing enough." He muttered bitterly, his expression closing off.

Sure it was Massimo who ordered their deaths. However, the Vendice knew about it and instead of preventing it, they decided to use it to manipulate him –as Reborn had pointed out. Tsuna would never forgive Massimo or the Mafia police for they were guilty of the same crime.

"When I said that the Vendice were pestering me, I was referring to me overthrowing Massimo." He concluded, getting the conversation back to Reborn's question. "They think that I'm losing too much time. The longer I wait, the harder it will be."

Reborn sent him a sharp look. "Despite knowing what they did, you still choose to go along their plan. You befriended powerful figures and built numerous alliances while roaming the world to confuse the enemies tracking you. It isn't a matter of survival anymore."

Tsuna looked at him in complete silence, hands still. There was something important there, something that Reborn had probably wanted him to ask for the two years they have known each other.

"What are you fighting for, Tsuna?"

"For my family." There wasn't any hesitation in his voice. "I fight for Hayato, Kyouya, Takeshi, Mukuro and his friends, Lal, Fon and his apprentice, for everyone. I fight for everyone who needs me to and for everyone who wishes to be by my side. I fight to preserve the life I share with every single person who saves me because they offered me what I was lacking. They gave me a reason to live."

Tsuna softened then, openly showing his affection. "I fight for our meetings, Reborn. I am so very glad to have met you and I would do anything to still be able to meet you again."

Reborn smiled. It was soft and genuine, only for Tsuna. It made him hold his breath in amazement, taken aback.

"So what will we do now?" Reborn asked him, his lips curving into a more amused expression. "Where will you take us, Tsuna?"

Tsuna stilled for a split of a second, feeling light-headed –probably because he wasn't still breathing. Did it mean–? Or was he reading too much into it? Because if he had–

"Breathe, Tsuna." Reborn cuffed his head, definitely amused and took the glass of water to put it on a bedside table.

Tsuna hadn't even noticed him moving. Reborn motioned him to make some place on the bed and sat beside him, crossing his ankles, his back against the bedstead, once Tsuna had obeyed.

"I'm your partner, Tsuna, of course I'm coming." Reborn added, looking very comfortable despite the lack of space and sending him a fond glance before forcing him to lie back to get some rest.

Tsuna felt a grin make its way to his face, ecstatic and almost drunk on hope, shifting closer to the hitman. Reborn absently ran his hand in Tsuna's wild hair, slowly lulling him to sleep.

They still needed to talk about the alliances, on how they would defeat Vongola and overthrow Massimo. However, for now, Tsuna would simply rest, letting Reborn keep watch over him for another night. They were together again and this time, their meeting wouldn't be taken from them.

For now, it was enough.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, it is an open ending as in everything can happen now. No, I don't know if I will continue it (I doubt it). I hope it is not too confusing _but_ you can ask some questions if you have any.

Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to point out any mistakes!

See you next time~


	8. Zia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Warnings:** Unbeta'ed/AU

 **Rating:** T-ish because of hints of _'adult matters'_

 **Genres:** Romance/Family/a bit of Humor/a tiny bit of Hurt and Comfort

 **Pairings:** main!R27/hinted!8059/implied!6996/implied!3387

 **Summary:** The staff and the Guardians – to name only a few – are sick of seeing Tsuna and Reborn dancing around each other. They are so obviously in love that their obliviousness/denial is painful to look out. One day, they decide to interfere.

 **A/N:** Well, here's another attempt at writing something light and kind of fluffy. As you've noticed, I struggle to not turn anything light into something serious (and usually fail to) and therefore, we have weird one-shots. Anyway, the POV is in third person as usual, but keeps shifting from one to another character, including a named-but-minor!OC.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

Every member of the Vongola staff has, in some way or another, a particularity. Some have the talent to seemingly vanish from a room, being extremely stealthy and discreet. Others have the uncanny ability to persuade any reluctant guest or any undesired intruder to obey their gentle demands, as long as said individuals aren't too strong-willed. There are also those who have a natural talent in some art of fight or have a very quick mind, foreseeing problems or needs that the estate can suffer from. Of course, some of the staff have been at first normal people –involved in the Mafia or unlucky civilians– who have simply learned that dealing with Vongola requires adaptation above any other qualities and have acted accordingly to both survive and be useful. Since Vongola is more a family than a Family, the members have readily accepted to change.

Point is that no one in Vongola is foolish or blind.

Naturally, the cooks are also included.

The mansion is big enough to require different kitchens. When there isn't any feast or reception or guests to impress, the main and largest kitchen is discarded. Cooks prefer the familiarity of the smaller ones, finding easier to communicate without the need to yell their orders while crossing a ridiculous distance between the chef and the commis chef. They are also located usually in the areas where most of the members are working or passing, offering dynamism and life to the kitchen ambiance, especially when one of the cooks strikes a conversation with a hungry or gluttonous passerby.

Zoé Perdrix or rather, Zia as everyone likes calling her as, is no exception to this. She has celebrated her thirty-something birthday working within the Family, never regretting once despite the chaos associated with the Vongola. After all, they have accepted her without a second thought despite not knowing a thing about her past. They have allowed her to stay, cooking for them and sharing their lives with her. Needless to say, in thirty years she has been there with them, she has witnessed births, deaths, war and treaties, loves and broken hearts. The Tenth Generation isn't an exception, of course.

Zia suffers from insomnia which means she is often up late or very early. Each time, she walks to her kitchen (the one she works in) to prepare hot cocoa or an herbal tea to soothe her nerves, hoping to gain some hours of sleep. Sometimes, someone would already be there or would join her at some point, sharing a little or long chat, sipping their drinks. She has already met all of the Guardians, each Generation included, as well as their Skies. She has yet to meet some of their trusted allies but already knows the Arcobaleno though she still has some difficulty to associate the infants with the adults.

She has been there when Mukuro needed a hot cocoa before confronting his counterpart about their relationship, needing to clear the feelings they held for each other. Later that day, she has found an exotic box containing delicious and unknown teas on her pillow as a gift from Chrome for giving comfort to her now officially boyfriend (or lover, or whatever they call it nowadays).

She has been there when Tsuna has encouraged a nervous Ryouhei to propose to his girlfriend Hana, calmly drinking his fortieth coffee of the day to stay awake for his energetic Sun Guardian who needed him. She has offered him a relaxing tea when his big brother has left, feeling ready and impatient. Tsuna has thanked her with a smile and a brush of soothing Sky Flames, humming in gratitude (she has then promptly overslept, missing her shift to the amusement of her colleagues who knew the reason of her slumber).

She is the first one among the staff Lambo asks to teach him how to make gyoza to impress I-Pin. She finds it adorable but keeps her mouth shut, though considering the amused smiles coming from his surrogate brothers, no one among the Guardians, Tsuna and Reborn is fooled. Though Zia has no idea why he has asked her, a French cook, when there is Lifen, a lovely Chinese cook. It has been worth it however upon seeing the proud and beaming smile on the Lightning's face when I-Pin complimented his hand-made gyoza.

Zia has quite a privileged place among the staff, regularly meeting the Guardians and the Sky, talking with them. She has no shame in acknowledging that she is always delighted to share her new information with her colleagues and friends (more like family). For now, each one of them has their eyes on two pairs, namely Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Reborn.

(Hibari Kyouya isn't even considered, everyone knowing that the aloof Cloud isn't going to be interested in someone in _that_ way anytime soon).

For the formers, bets are going around. An unspoken rule has been added to prevent anyone trying to intervene and push them together. Everyone is simply too curious to know if the Guardians are going to realize by themselves their feelings or if they are going to need help from one of their fellow Guardians or friends.

For the latter, no one really attempts anything. Tsuna is adorable, charming and approachable, but it isn't the Sky the problem. Everyone fears the reaction of the former Sun Arcobaleno if they step out of line. Zia, of course, agrees with the majority and until now, has always kept her thoughts to herself. It changes when she meets Tsuna one night, sighing as he twirls his cup of coffee. His Flames hum soothingly as usual when she enters the kitchen but she feels something is amiss, different. She doesn't say anything at first, simply preparing a hot cocoa for her. She then sits in front of her boss, her mug in her hands.

(Tsuna is Vongola Sky so when something is troubling him, everyone –not only his Guardians– investigates to determine the cause of his distress.)

The silence is broken when Tsuna quietly asks if Zia is alright. She fights back her urge to brush aside his genuine concern to question if _he_ is alright, even if she kind of already knows the answer of her own question. So instead, she accepts to let him talk with her about her, about the Family but not about what keeps him awake and lonely. This time, she doesn't do anything apart from indulging him.

The next time they meet, she is already sipping her herbal tea. She doesn't bother faking her surprise and instead, she stands up despite his protest and promptly makes him the same concoction. He relaxes, inhaling the scent of vervain. He slumps but not quite – the taught lesson that a Boss always stands strong and straight is ingrained in his subconscious – and cradles the mug once it is between his hands. His honey-colored eyes are as lonely as the last time, sadly looking over her shoulder. She doesn't say anything, neither does he, and in the silence, she shamelessly observes him. He doesn't notice, way too used to it from both his Family and any Mafioso he meets. Seeing him there – the picture of tragic loneliness – makes something ache in her chest.

As she looks at him in the secrecy of the night, she knows that he is going to commit the same mistake she has done long ago. And that was a strong no, an absolute refusal from her part. She will not watch her Sky suffer as he lets a foolish misconception hold him back.

She determinedly puts her mug down, purposefully rattling it against the table. Tsuna blinks, startled out of his thoughts and seemingly reminded of her presence, and glances at her in question, soft concern in his eyes.

"May I give a piece of advice, Boss?"

Usually, he would sigh at that and insist to be called Tsuna. Sensing the shift in the atmosphere, he straightens instead and gives her his full attention. It would have been intimidating if there wasn't warmth in his eyes. He waves a hand to signal her to carry on.

"Next time you see him, you should kiss him." She suggests bluntly and very seriously.

Tsuna, taken aback, widens his eyes at her straight-forwardness. He wavers between spluttering protests and denying everything in a Yamamoto-like laugh. He settles for a mix of the two.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about, Zia." His smile is weak and nervous, and they both know it.

She raises an eyebrow, utterly unconvinced.

"You've been dancing around each other for years, Boss." She says pointedly. "None of us are blind, except you two apparently."

He blushes at that, mortified. His eyes flick around the room for a moment. He shuts them then and slightly turns away from her.

"If there is any dance, I assure you that I'm the only dancer." He quietly replies. "He is not interested and I don't expect him to be."

She snorts.

"Anyone with half a brain would be interested in you." She states matter-of-factly. "You are one of the kindest and accepting souls I've ever met out there. While gentle, you still possess a strong will which is the main source of your strength. You're devoted to your family and friends, ready to face curses and monsters to save them. How can you not be lovable?"

He is bright red as she ends her diatribe, fidgeting in embarrassment.

"I'm not really like that." He protests. "I'm more stubborn than a mule and most of my decisions are taken because of my selfishness. My tendency to deny problems has caused many to be hurt and –"

"Everyone has faults." She agrees, cutting him off. "No one is perfect and that's all right. Perfection is boring."

Tsuna chuckles at her assertion, not the slightest offended. He sighs then, wistful but resigned.

"Thank you for your concern, Zia, but there's nothing to do." He gives her an affectionate smile. "I am content to have him by my side as a friend. I shouldn't – and won't – ask for more."

Zia watches him leave with narrowed and calculative eyes, swearing that she would see the two of them together even if it's the last thing she does.

That's exactly what she does the following day. She waits for the early-risers to get into the kitchen and starts to persuade them to help her. She knows that some of them – the ones who are way too bold for their own good – are already ready to act. They send her a mischievous smile and leave quickly to spread words and plot among each other. Zia stays where she is, still trying to convince the others to join. She is not surprised when she hears voiced concerns about Reborn's reaction if he was to find out.

"Come on, you know that I'm right." She sighs in exasperation. "How many times have we joked about it? How many have we complained about their blindness? How many times have we imagined ways to finally get them together?"

"That's all that it was!" A maid exclaims. "It was whimsical! It wasn't as if we were going to _do_ it."

"I say, if it's for our Sky's happiness, that we should give it a try." A butler butts in. "After all, Tsuna practically admitted it, no?"

"He probably fears to lose the close friendship they share." Another voice chimes in pensively. "It's the same for Reborn, I think."

"Yeah, considering how he loves his independence, he wouldn't stay with the boss if there wasn't something keeping him here." One of the guards taking a break comments as he sips his coffee.

After that, it takes less than an hour to convince everyone. Everyone leaves for their tasks then, acting as usual to prevent suspicions. Zia puts away the dishes and joins the other cooks to help for breakfast.

The first Guardian to wake up is the Sun, Ryouhei. He is not the first one to eat, tough, choosing to do his exercises before anything else. As he leaves for his jog in the forest surrounding the manor, he nods at the gardeners who wave back. He doesn't notice that they are not so much caring for the flowers than discussing together, debating which ones they could use. They settle for white roses for the first day. Half of them stay in the grounds to take care of the numerous gardens while the other half casually walk towards the garage and take two vehicles to head to town.

When Chrome walks in the room where they all take their breakfast together, she notices instantly the numerous white roses blooming on the table, on windows sills and on every flat surface that can hold a vase. She pauses briefly, wondering if there is a special occasion. It isn't Valentine Day nor a holiday.

"Oya, the maids had fun today." Mukuro comments as he walks in after her. "Is there something special going on today?"

"No." She answers quietly as one of her hands brushes a petal. "I don't sense Flames on them. They're all harmless."

Mukuro takes one of them out of its vase and gives it to Chrome, bowing slightly. She accepts it with a smile and inhales the sweet perfume. The mood is shattered as Gokudera enters and sneezes rather loudly. The Mist rolls his eyes and leads his counterpart at her seat.

"The hell?" The Storm mutters, bewildered.

"Ooooh!" Yamamoto appears almost instantly after, wide eyes gazing at the flowers. "Is today special?"

"Of course not, idiot!" Gokudera snaps at him and goes to sit at the right of the chair at the end of the table. "It's just the maids' whim."

Yamamoto doesn't react at the harsh tone, nodding in agreement. He cheerfully greets the Mists, asking about their night. The three of them start to talk casually, deliberately ignoring Gokudera until he gets his cup of coffee that would soften his mood. Reborn's entry is unnoticed by everyone as the hitman sits at the left of Tsuna's chair, already sipping a cup of coffee that he has taken directly from the kitchen. He doesn't bat an eyelash at the profusion of roses, stoic as ever.

Tsuna's reaction though is unexpected. When he walks in the room, accompanied by Ryouhei and discussing about the progress of a Sun in the potency of his healing Flames, his sentence is left suspended in his surprise. He blinks and to his family's spark of interest, blushes. Mukuro chuckles as he twirls one of the roses, one he has snatched from another vase.

"Are they all for you, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Absolutely not." He instantly denies as he goes to his seat. "It's a bit unusual that's all. Don't you find them lovely though?"

Reborn arches an eyebrow at him, unimpressed by his feeble attempt to change conversations. Yamamoto, ever his savior, nods in fake seriousness.

"Yeah, I find them beautiful too." The Rain turns pensive for a bit before he adds. "They remind me of Hayato's hair. It's really a pretty color."

Mukuro snorts openly at that while Gokudera scowls deeply, heat rising on his cheeks. Chrome smiles knowingly at the Storm who, in turn, starts to bicker with Yamamoto. A maid enters then, carrying different dishes, smiling as politely and serenely as ever. She sets the plates down in front of the Mists and the Sun before retreating into the shadows. Another one comes in, along with a sleepy Lambo, to put his and the still arguing pair's breakfasts. The third leaves coffee in front of Reborn and Tsuna who have specifically asked for only drinks. They will eat later after the meeting with the Varia. However, when Tsuna shoots the maids a curious look, silently asking about the flowers, they just smile knowingly at him.

"We simply like expressing our feelings from time to time."

Tsuna barely refrains from gaping at their daring and watches them leave the room with suppressed giggles. Ryôhei stares at them pensively.

"I can take some of them for Hana, right, Tsuna?" He asks as he turns to his Sky.

Tsuna nods distractedly.

"Of course, you're free to take as many as you want." He smiles softly then. "They're a symbol of pure and innocent love, aren't they?"

Even if it is only his staff simultaneously gently mocking him and encouraging him to confess, they can also be taken as their token of appreciation from them.

"Alright, I'll take some to Kyouya." He decides on the spot, grinning at the idea of teasing his Cloud who is in the headquarters for once. "The maids tend to avoid his quarters."

"Unsurprisingly." Gokudera snorts as he gulps down his coffee.

Chrome stays silent, eyeing the way Reborn's fingers have crisped around his cup before relaxing a second later. She takes one look around the room and hides a smile behind her hot chocolate. Finally, someone has decided to act. Maybe she'll lend a hand.

The next day, the white is replaced with pink.

"An innocent love that will deepen into passion." Chrome comments off-handedly when Reborn strolls down a corridor, heading to Tsuna's office, as she passes by him.

He pauses at her words, glancing at the flowers before watching her walking away as quiet as a ghost. She is wearing a rose in her hair, pink lost in purple. He resumes his walk then, dismissing the moment.

They are all surprised by the turquoise roses that appear next, all expecting red. It is in the dinner room where there is only Reborn, Lambo, Yamamoto and Chrome that the Mist points her fork towards a nearby vase. The hitman already knows what is coming and takes a sip of his wine.

"Do you know how you can interpret turquoise roses, Lambo?"

The Lightening blinks and shakes his head.

"There is no connotation to love with these ones." She explains as softly as usual. "However, they suggest that transformation and _change_ is necessary to live fully. One can't expect that a status quo is enough to bring happiness."

Yamamoto twirls pensively his knife in his hand, watching the sharp blade glinting in the sunlight. Chrome shoots a discreet look at Reborn who is unreadable as ever. She is not frustrated though, bidding her time. Lambo frowns, sensing that there is something else involved but can't pinpoint it. He gives up though when nothing happens.

Next and last is a bouquet. In the profusion of dark red and blue, there were two orange and one single yellow standing out with their stems being longer than the others'. Reborn stops short at the sight, narrowing his eyes. He instantly spots Chrome standing near a window, gazing at the clouds. It is early enough for them to see Ryouhei beginning his laps. One of the butlers sees them standing motionless in the corridor and hesitates, wondering if he shouldn't disappear into a room instead of walking straight into the heavy atmosphere surrounding the Mist and the Sun. Noticing the bouquet in Chrome's hands, he wisely decides to avoid the looming storm by stepping into whatever room was near to him – consequently discovering a dusty study that they have forgotten to clean apparently, so caught up in their plots.

In the corridor, Chrome picks out a dark rose.

"I always find bouquets very meaningful." She begins, ignoring the intimidating form a few feet away from her. "This one represents deep passion, of course, but particularly a very deep love with life-commitment." She takes out the blue. "That's for mystery and enchantment, a love for someone deemed unattainable and complex to understand. My favorites are these two, though." She brushes orange and yellow petals. "The orange has a close meaning with red roses since it evokes fascination and pure passion for the beloved but it is also compatible with the yellow in their sincerity to begin anew, to start a journey in life with the one who received them."

She tilts her head towards Reborn, the very picture of innocent curiosity. His hat is low on his face, hiding his expression and more importantly, his eyes. She is aware that she is pushing a limit that she shouldn't touch. However, she doesn't resist the urge to tease him a little bit more. He has a mission anyway that requires his leave for a few days. She will worry for the consequences later. Her body seemingly dissolves as she asks.

"Don't you think so too?"

She has disappeared without waiting for an answer, leaving behind her an orange rose and a yellow one interlaced on the sill.

The cooks take advantage of Reborn's absence to tease their boss during meals. He has also received off-handed and out of the blue comments about the language of flowers these past few days from the butlers. He is not surprised by the appearance of forget-me-not everywhere in the manor as he walks to the breakfast room. He greets with a smile his already sitting Storm and Rain, inseparable as ever, and sits down. Chrome isn't there, for once, neither is her partner. Hibari has already left for Japan after saying that Tsuna should get his act together – in not so many words but the meaning is there – and reluctantly taking gifts back for his mother and Lambo who will soon return to Japan for school. The Lightening is still sleeping though, enjoying his last days of summer holidays.

Tsuna watches with resigned amusement as a maid puts down his plate of pancakes. By the mischievous glint in her eyes, he knows that whatever they are doing is not over. He thanks her and looks down to see that a message has been written with the chocolate syrup.

' _Tell him_ '

He arches an eyebrow at the lack of subtlety and recognizes Zia's touch. He doesn't say anything though and just shakes his head fondly. The messages continue all week, varying from ' _Confess_ ' to ' _Kiss him_ '. While they were continuously coming, the staff is aware that they can't tease their boss during meetings or when members of non-close Families came for whatever reasons. Though, the presence of the Shimon and Millefiore don't count.

Enma watches as a mortified Tsuna promptly spreads the syrup to erase the words from a particularly bold cook before anyone can read them. He just looks at his best friend, waiting patiently. When Tsuna explains as vaguely as possible the situation, he takes on a contemplative stance.

"You know, I kind of agree with them."

"Not you too!" Tsuna groans and bangs his head on the table in despair, avoiding his plate.

"Sorry but I'm not sorry." Enma replies with amusement. "Even though they're using an unusual method, they're right. You are both in love with each other but you're so afraid that you won't do anything. If it's already painful for us to watch, I can't imagine what it is for you."

Tsuna rolls his eyes and gets up. Enma imitates him and they walk towards the main study where their Guardians are already gathered.

"It's sweet of them." Tsuna acknowledges on their way, choosing to ignore his best friend's comment. "It shows that they care about us."

"That's because you treat them as friends, family, and this love that you share with them is returned ten folds."

Tsuna smiles before scrunching up his nose.

"That was so cheesy."

"We'll keep it a secret." Enma promises as they reach the door of the study. "We don't need to give more ammunition to our friends."

"Too true." Tsuna agrees.

They open to find Flames bursting from rings, laughs and yells, as the Guardians behave like the eight-year-old they are – around their Sky and Earth at least. It is with an exasperated but fond sigh that the two dive into the fray to calm them down.

The messages stop at Reborn's return. He doesn't blink at the bouquet of asters and white carnations and walks determinedly to Tsuna's office. The Sky is currently dealing with several reports from Vongola territories, checking surety and any shady and forbidden business. He is frowning when Reborn waltzes in, already speaking with Gokudera on the phone.

"No, just ask Dino-nii about the Cavallone's east territory. It's not our right to interfere but I suspect that whatever is seeping into ours comes from there."

He glances up to see Reborn and offers him a bright and welcoming smile.

"Ah, I have forgotten about that." Tsuna bites his lower lip. "It would be best to directly ask Romario then. He knows enough to help us and Dino-nii can finish his business without worrying about us. He'll be informed soon enough anyway."

He listens to Gokudera as his eyes scan another paper.

"Thanks, Hayato." He concludes as he puts away an entire file into the 'In Progress' space. "Don't forget to eat though, okay?"

He only hangs up after squeezing out a promise. Tsuna then turns all his attention to Reborn who hands him his report.

"They're not anything to worry anymore." The hitman says as he watches the brunet reads the file. He knows Tsuna for long enough to spot lingering regrets in his expression. "It needed to be done. I would have done it either way." He adds, offering words of comfort that will be heard but not entirely believed.

Despite accepting the mantle of Decimo, Tsuna still struggles to come to term with all the implications. His decision to change the Mafia is upsetting many Families and therefore, Reborn has to deal with numerous threats in the only way they understand: with a bullet between the eyes. Tsuna knows it and understands it, but he has yet to fully accept it. Somehow, Reborn knows that Tsuna won't really, no matter how his family wishes him to. It is as good a sign as a disastrous one. It will either help him keep his principles and therefore ultimately bring success in his attempt to reform the Underworld, or it will eat him alive.

"I know." Tsuna sighs as he puts the file down.

Reborn glances at the flowers on the window sill, reminded of an issue that has yet to be handled.

"I have an idea." He announces with a lazy wave towards the plants.

Tsuna tilts his head inquisitively.

"Let's give them what they want."

* * *

Zia pauses as she opens the door of the kitchen she always uses when she is struck by insomnia. She glimpses sight of her boss blushing up a storm, pressed against the counter, a cup of tea behind him, wide eyes glancing at Reborn who is leaning forward, fedora tilted to hide his face as he whispers sinful or sweet nothings in his Sky's ears. She quietly closes the door as she retreats in the corridor. She can use the kitchen later or better yet, she can go to another one, one that is in another aisle. She walks away, humming softly in victorious satisfaction, pleased beyond words. She can't wait to tell the others. A smile curls her lips.

At least, they won't commit the same mistake as she did long ago.

* * *

Tsuna pauses, eyes flickering to the now closed door.

"It worked." He whispers, a bit bewildered by how easy it has been. "She left."

Expecting Reborn to withdraw, he is startled when the hitman shifts to stare at him from beneath the shadow of his fedora. Tsuna resists the urge to swallow, his throat suddenly dry, at the smoldering dark eyes locked with his.

"R-Reborn?" He calls out softly in confusion, mildly embarrassed by the stutter.

He wets his lips in confusion and catches the taste of Reborn's cologne on his tongue, heady and slightly metallic. It instantly reminds him of the hitman as he poses with his cocked gun, an arrogant smirk on his features. Reborn's eyes follow the way the tongue darts out of Tsuna's mouth with a darkening gaze before trailing down at the bobbing Adam apple when the Sky swallows. Fire sparks in their veins at the realization of their increasing desire threatening to burst out of their tight control. Tsuna flickers his eyes around the room, trying to ignore how close Reborn is, how drawn he is to his warmth and how his attention keeps returning to the appearing sinful smirk. An urgency flows in his limbs and he doesn't know if it's to escape or to reach for who he has been yearning for years.

Reborn shifts again, taking the decision for him and successfully trapping Tsuna's smaller form against the counter and himself, palms flat on the cold metallic surface. Their chests press together and they can feel their hearts beating wildly and in sync. Tsuna's breath hitches, dilated and blazing eyes locked with Reborn's. For a timeless moment, they freeze in their position. Tsuna is terrified, too terrified to take the step that will change everything, terrified to lose this precious friendship he has developed and preserved for years, terrified to lose this because he wasn't able to control his lust, longing and yearning, because his love has been too strong to stay concealed.

He can't bear the thought of loss, especially when it is Reborn that is involved. They can still turn back and pretend that nothing has happened. The idea saddens him and he's already mourning the ' _could have been_ ' as he instantly decides it is the best solution. His gaze turns pleading, mouthing silent – because he can't say them aloud – words.

His show of vulnerability – rare nowadays and painfully unsettling – is enough for Reborn to soften his eyes, letting sweeter but contractively more intense emotions swirl in them. One of his hands reaches to cup Tsuna's right cheek while his left forefinger firmly presses against bitten lips to stop the unspoken plea. When Tsuna pauses, as enraptured as Reborn is and breathless, Reborn lets his thumb trace his bottom lip.

"We're not losing anything, not now and not ever."

It's impossible but spoken with stubborn determination, unwilling to listen to reason. He seals his promise with a gentle kiss. Something settles down in Tsuna and he sighs – in relief, in joy, in happiness – as he closes his eyes and completely surrenders to Reborn.

It doesn't take long for their hunger and impatience to take over, after too many years refraining from even thinking about it, and make their embrace less sweet, less comforting to something more heated, barely letting them hold back enough to stumble into the nearest unused bedroom and sealing the door shut behind them.

* * *

"We'll need to thank them." Tsuna remarks idly later as he traces insignificant patterns on Reborn's skin.

Reborn tightens his arms around him to bring him closer. Tsuna shifts to accommodate and prevent his arm from being stuck in an uncomfortable position. As a result, he is nestled against the hitman. He certainly doesn't complain though. He is sleepy, keeping awake by sheer willed stubbornness.

"Sleep, Tsuna." Reborn orders him, knowing him too well. "You can do that later."

Tsuna huffs at him for dumping the task on just him but he can't say he's surprised, rather amused. His smile is still on his lips as he drifts to sleep without him noticing, warm and comforted in Reborn's possessive embrace.

* * *

 **A/N:** I don't know a single thing about the language of flowers, so everything about it comes from the ever helpful web.

Thanks for reading and don't hesitate to point out any mistake (or just to tell me that it wasn't too cringe-worthy)!

See you next time~


	9. Cravings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **Summary:** AU!TYL and AU!Flames Addiction. Reborn realizes that, like the Guardians, he suffers from Flames Addiction. More importantly, he discovers that it isn't accidental but rather, purposeful.

 **Characters:** Adult Reborn, Tsuna.

 **Pairing:** R27

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** This is not fluffy, at all. There is no angst either. It's dark-inclined. This love (because yes, they are in love despite or maybe because of) is twisted in some way. _Cravings_ will make you think of drugs, or at least, some of the possible effects drugs have, so it is a reference to drugs addiction (duh).

This is the beginning of an unhealthy relationship too. If someone speaks like Reborn does in this, run away. Yeah, Reborn is very much dark, here, in a _I relish in torturing people and killing them slowly, it's my purpose in life_ kind of way.

Here, there is an effect of Tsuna's fear of abandonment that turns him into Manipulative!Tsuna as early as childhood. While he is manipulative, he isn't evil or overly dark, but his good heart isn't pure.

 **Genre:** Romance. Can be perceived as slightly (or a lot) horrifying.

 **Length:** One-shot.

 **A/N:** By the way, they're both possessive in this. Though I can't seem to decide which one is the worst.

Hope you'll enjoy nevertheless!

* * *

It took him too long to notice. It had taken him over ten years to suspect that something was wrong. It was almost humiliating, considering the pride he had in his unmatched skills. He was sharp, had always been, or otherwise he would have already been dead. His power of observation was considered as such, getting the nickname of 'Mind Reader' even before he began to claim that he was one. Nothing escaped him. _Nothing_.

And yet, he had missed it since the beginning.

Reborn entered the office silently, attention completely focused on the brown-haired figure behind the desk, working on paperwork. Bright honey-colored eyes glanced at him inquisitively, wordlessly asking him about the reason of his coming. His Sky Flames were humming as always around him, invisible but noticeable. Tsuna paused in his signing at Reborn's gravity and put down his pen, observing his mentor.

The hitman didn't say anything. He felt his Sun Flames brush eagerly with the Sky Flames, his core purring contentedly at the radiating Harmony. His fingers stopped twitching where they were hidden in his pockets, relaxing. His back lost its stiffness as a sigh fought its way out of his lungs. He held it in, dark eyes shadowed by the fedora fixed on Tsuna. His mood lightened up considerably with simply being with the twenty-something-year-old Sky, soothing his murdering urge and his thirst for blood and death.

By basking into Tsuna's presence, Reborn completely changed, almost fully dropping his guard. He didn't. He was still a killer, an experienced killer with harsh expectations, so he refused to allow a moment of weakness. He was the best out there, and yet, he hadn't _noticed_.

"When did you realize?"

Despite the lack of context, Reborn could see by the flash of recognition in Tsuna's eyes, that the Decimo had understood. He smiled pleasantly, a smile that was usually reserved for neutral Families still hesitating in following Vongola to soothe them and convince them.

"You'll need to be a bit more specific, Reborn. Are you asking me when I realized that there was something in me that cause the others to bully me? Or are you asking me when I realized that I could control it?"

"Both."

Tsuna, still pleasant, put his elbows on the desk and let his chin rest on his joined hands, observing the hitman. He wasn't considering lying to the hitman. It was pointless, even more so now that the Sun had finally understood.

"I knew that something was probably wrong with me years before you came to me." Tsuna started to explain, unfazed by his curious phrasing. "I caught on less than two years after the bullying began. To be fair, I have never been the sharpest tool in the box, especially with my Flames Sealed. I suspected that there was a reason for the bullies to always come back, aside from the fact that I was an easy prey, so I started to experiment a bit. I quickly learnt that, while I was hated and treated worth than trash, people couldn't ignore me. Some even sought me out, like Mochida."

He tilted his head to the side.

"Of course, I didn't really understand back then. I just figured that there was something in me that attracted people and caused them to be violent, with their fists or with their words." He shrugged. "I was kind of resigned to it since I couldn't find anything to make them stop. I didn't know the real origin of the problem, so, how was I supposed to solve it?"

"And then, I came with all the answers you needed." Reborn reflected. "The Dying Will Bullet had been the trigger."

Tsuna's smile morphed into an amused grin, finding humor in the accidental pun, and nodded.

"Dying Will Mode had started to give me some clues. I grew aware of my Flames after that. Thinking that I had found the origin of my problem, I started to experiment a bit. The first time, I went a bit overboard."

"Gokudera." Reborn's face was blank as he remembered the mood swings of the Storm.

"I had, by accident, worsened his temper, from his aggressiveness to his ability to trust." Tsuna confirmed "Hayato's behavior was extreme in his youth, his Flames instantly latching to mine to soothe their craving for acceptance and home. His actual personality is the real one." He paused thoughtfully, adding. "That is, if you ignore his cravings. I am to blame for those."

"Everyone was fair game." Reborn clarified, thinking about Yamamoto who had also had a similar reaction.

"The most difficult had been Mukuro and Kyouya. One because of his distrust and the other because of his wish for independency."

Tsuna got up, ruffling some of his papers. "As you continued to teach me, I got better at exploiting the Harmony factor of my Flames without manifesting them. It isn't surprising, since my Flames had been leaking out of me even before you chipped the Seal. The difference is that I could control them."

Reborn shifted, leaning against the wall beside the door.

"When I noticed that people kept flocking to me with or without your input, I started to use my Flames as subtly as I could."

"Why didn't I remark it?" The hitman mused. "From what you're saying, you've been doing it from almost the beginning."

Tsuna widened his eyes and tilted his head to the side, slightly frowning and peering at him in concern.

"Doing what?" He asked with a bewildered voice, the epitome of innocence.

Anyone walking in at this exact time would fall for it. In fact, _anyone_ would fall for it at any time, even the Guardians or Reborn – had he not been there for the entire discussion. His mind flashed to Nana's obliviousness.

"I see." He commented flatly.

Tsuna's look vanished as he gave the hitman a cheeky grin.

"I'm a good actor, I learnt from the best after all."

Reborn knew that he was referring to both Nana and himself. He crossed his arms on his chest, mentally flapping through memories. Tsuna seemed to read his mind.

"I knew since the beginning that there was something wrong with you, Reborn." He admitted as he scrunched up his nose. "I started to understand when I noticed that my Flames didn't have a lot of effect on you, not like with everyone else. For a long time, I wondered if it was because you were a hitman, if you were a Sky or if you were just too strong." He put his papers in different piles. "My theories were thrown to the ground when Xanxus showed signs of being affected, as well as his Guardians. So I kept wondering. Why weren't you reacting? Why weren't you saying anything? Was it possible that you hadn't noticed something so big despite appearing omniscient?"

"It had to do with the Curse, hadn't it?"

"Your Flames were caged." Tsuna stilled in his movements, observing the hitman. "They didn't feel very alive, you know? Except when you actively used them via Leon, otherwise, they were stuck in immobility. Thinking about it now, I am not surprised that you couldn't sense mines as my Guardians could. How could you possibly have when they were dying?"

They stared at each other for a few minutes, Tsuna patiently waiting for Reborn to finally ask the questions that had been plaguing him for the past weeks. He knew that he was taking liberties that the hitman would have punished anyone else for. He did it because he also knew that Reborn wouldn't attempt anything. It was already too late.

"There's more than curiosity about your Sky attribute to lure Elements inside their sphere." Reborn pointed out. "If it was only that, you would have stopped after Bonding with your current Guardians. There was no need to exploit outrageously your Harmony to develop addictions in your Elements' cores and ensnare the Varia." _As well as the Arcobaleno and to a point, Enma and his Elements._ "Why are you still feeding their cravings?"

Tsuna blinked, genuinely surprised. Wasn't it obvious?

"Because they're mine." He answered as if it was evident. "Because I was a lonely child who had only known verbal and physical abuse from kids, teachers and later on, my own mother. Because I knew that if I seized the opportunity, I could have friends and make it so that I will never be abandoned again. I wanted a family so I created one."

Reborn briefly closed his eyes, hating the fact that he understood. He understood all too well this feeling. He had craved for a family too, a long time ago, before he decided that he was better off alone.

(Reborn had noticed four years ago that the Guardians were suffering from Flame Addiction. He hadn't done anything to prevent it. That way, he knew that Tsuna would keep his Elements. Sure, as soon as the cravings started, their moods would turn for the worse, exacerbating their violent behavior from the simplest urge to snap at another one to brutally murder anyone who got in their way. Even so, he wasn't worried. Ferociously loyal Elements ready to bring hell on Earth were better than mellow and good-natured ones, in his opinion.

Of course, he had thought that Tsuna was still the sweet young man that could do no evil. To protect a Tsuna like that, he wouldn't need protecting dogs but rather, possessive beasts.

He wasn't the only one who believed it. Shamal had recognized the signs but hadn't done anything either. He was too fond of the Decimo to force a separation or _something_ to prevent the Addiction.

By the time Ryouhei recognized the Addiction, it was already too late.)

"Because I'm greedy." Tsuna carried on, slowly stepping around his desk to approach. "I watched as more people came to me. I gained brothers and sisters in Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin. I found true friends in my Guardians and the girls. I met uncles and a grandfather that I had forgotten about. Suddenly, I had a family."

He stopped just in front of Reborn who was desperately ignoring how his Flames were settling in purring contentment under his skin as the Sky Flames enveloped them in a warm cocoon. From the explanation, Reborn retained two things. One, Tsuna was a natural in manipulation who polished his skill throughout childhood and learnt very well everything the hitman had taught him in this field to further perfection it. Two, while being extremely manipulative, Tsuna still had a pure heart. He was, fundamentally, a good person who would rather sacrifice himself than lose someone he cherished. He had flaws, obviously, with his selfishness the most noticeable, but he wasn't a monster.

Not like Reborn.

"You're all important to me so…I took precautions to never watch you leave." Tsuna finished as he came to a halt a few steps away from the hitman.

Reborn kept his eyes locked with Tsuna's, petrifying him on the spot as he prowled closer. His restraints were snapping at each step taken. He ceased to listen to his rational mind, letting his unacknowledged darkest instincts take over, strengthened with the craving burning in his veins through his Flames.

"Purposefully creating Flames Addiction wasn't very wise, Tsuna." He whispered huskily, eyes hungrily noting the shivers that ran down the Sky's spine at that. "Your friends yearn for the Harmony and calm you carry with you."

Tsuna wasn't even aware that he was taking a step back each time Reborn took one forward. He was completely focused on the hitman, ignoring everything else.

"And you're not?" He asked, picking up the hint.

"No, I desire much more than that." Reborn practically purred, vaguely realizing that he should stop before he went too far and possibly destroyed what they had. Damn it, he didn't want to. It had been too long that he had been repressing everything. "Cravings take multiple forms, including one that should never be incited."

Tsuna started when he felt his back touch the wall next to the opened window. An agreeable breeze ruffled his locks but he didn't move. He didn't dare to look away. He tilted his head up when Reborn successfully trapped him against the flat surface to not break the eye-contact. His breathing had slightly picked up, his heartbeat accelerating.

"As yours?" He questioned softly.

Reborn smirked. "Precisely."

With the last ounce of his control, he pulled back enough and let his hands fell at his sides, ignoring the urge to cage the other. He wanted to look away from Tsuna's slowly rising blush, dilated pupils and tongue wetting his lips. He couldn't, transfixed on the temptation that was the young Sky in front of him. He only had to stretch his arm to grasp Tsuna's neck and –

He broke his train of thought with a hitch in his breath as he stared at the slowly reaching smaller hand that was steadily approaching his cheek.

"Choose wisely, Tsuna." Reborn warned him in a low voice.

The hand paused in mid-air.

"What would happen if I step away?" Tsuna asked, eyes observing his features attentively.

"You have ensnared my Flames." Reborn admitted bluntly. "To keep things as they are, I will distance myself from you, close enough to settle my Flames but far enough to – " _be in control_ " – stay focused."

"That's not what you want."

"What I want, Tsuna, is everything." Reborn couldn't help but get closer, invading Tsuna's personal space but without entering in contact with his hand. "What you can give, I'll take. What you can't, I'll snatch. Your mind, your soul, your body, your Flames… _Everything_ will be _mine_."

Tsuna visibly shuddered at that. An odd expression crossed his features, too fast and complexed to be understood. There wasn't the slightest hesitation as Tsuna took the half-step necessary to also crowd into Reborn's space. His hand hovered near the hitman's cheek, the slight move creating a movement of air that disturbed his curl.

"There's no turning back." Reborn gave him a last warning, a last chance to back off before his inner beast snapped all seals and lunged avidly.

"No turning back." Tsuna agreed breathlessly.

His fingers caressed his cheek, skin finally meeting skin, Flames merging together in delight, and breaths released simultaneously with a shiver. Reborn's dark eyes met honey-colored ones and his restraints vanished instantly, freeing feelings and desires that he had sealed away for years.

His hands sneaked around Tsuna's waist and neck as he pinned him against the wall, tilting his head to crash their lips together and dominating the kiss in mere seconds, devoured the sweet temptation that was an aroused Tsuna in his arms. As Reborn delivered kisses on his neck before biting down decisively, he felt his Sun Flames flare in maniacal glee at a gasping Tsuna, twisting Flames betraying his pleasure, and smirked in triumph.

The Sky might have ensnared him with Harmony and peace, the Sun had succumbed to its charms only as it gave itself over as a willing offering to its impossible heat.

Reborn would suffer cravings every time he was away, but as he pulled back to gaze predatorily at Tsuna, he felt that out of the two, he was the one the least losing.

After all, once Reborn marked something or someone as _his_ , no escape was possible.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, next one shouldn't be as weird or creepy as this one (though no one can be sure with how ideas evolve sometimes).

 _Flame Addiction: Elements, from a Sky to a Cloud, can develop addiction towards the Harmony released by a powerful Sky. It requires constant presence of said Harmony, a high familiarity to it and an attraction, linked to Flames, emotional or sexual, to plant its roots. The longer the Sky indulges with its attribute, the more frequent the Elements is under its influenced (acknowledged or unacknowledged), the easiest the Addiction settles. It takes from several weeks to several years according to the strength of the Sky and the stamina of the Elements. Once addicted, the Elements developed cravings, for the Sky. Cravings provoke different reactions: high aggressiveness, high stress, recklessness, sensitivity, loneliness when the Elements are away for too long from the Sky. Once basking in the Harmony, they calm down instantly, clear their minds efficiently and sharpen it for a limited time, boost their energy and (ironically) improve the stability of the Bond (if there is one in the first place). It creates a dependency towards the Sky. It isn't unusual for an addicted Element to waste away after the death of its Sky._

 _The cravings appear differently for each Element, corresponding from both the Flames and the personality. A Rain falls into depression. A Storm explodes more often than not. A Cloud grows hostile against all of the other Elements. A Lightning strikes indifferently allies and enemies. A Mist seeks isolation. A Sun grows destructive instead of healing. As for a Sky, its own Harmony is discordant and affects its Bonded._

That's my headcannon for Flames Addiction. If I were to write about it, it would greatly revolve around this description, with or without modifications. In this case, it would be as an independent story.

Anyway, thanks for reading, don't hesitate to point out any mistake or ask a question!

See you next time~


	10. Tomorrow Is (Not) Another Day

Tomorrow Is (Not) Another Day

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Nor will I ever. Thus, it is true for every one-shot I may write and add.

 **Summary:** Reborn knows that something is wrong. Not only is he reliving the same exact same day each time he loses consciousness, but errors seem to pop up.

 **Characters/Pairing(s):** Adult!Reborn, Tsuna, Yuni, Ryōhei, Chrome, Takeshi. R27.

 **Rating:** M-ish

 **Warning(s):** No medical knowledge or experience. A bit confusing, maybe.

 **Timeline:** AU. Set between 5YL and TYL. Not connected to the precedent one-shots.

 **Genre(s):** Romance, Drama, Mystery/Suspense (possibly), Humor (a bit), Crime (as usual).

 **A/N:** Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

 **Day 5**

Reborn leant against the wall, fedora low on his face, blocking the sun rays from blinding him and hiding his expression. He was outside, on the forest side, listening to the rustle of leaves and the occasional chirps of chatty birds. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes. He heard an exclamation somewhere not too far, followed by an obnoxious laugh. The voices came closer as seconds passed. When the patrol noticed that there was someone leaning against the wall, clearly hearing them and that someone was _Reborn_ , they instantly shut up. Tensing, they huddled and dedicated all of their attention on their surroundings, eyes flicking everywhere but on the hitman. They quickly passed in front of him, only relaxing once they were out of his sight.

Reborn opened his eyes to glance around and took out his phone, opening an apps and scrolling down the screen until he found the name he was looking for. He plugged on his earphones, quickly wearing the buds, and locking the screen, put the phone away. He listened to the tone, quickly cut when his interlocutor picked up.

" _Uncle Reborn?_ "

"Yuni." Reborn quietly replied, pressing the microphone button. "Have you had any visions lately?"

" _No."_ She wasn't even offended by the lack of pleasantries, knowing the hitman enough to know that he would cut straight to the point. " _There isn't anything for me to See._ "

Reborn narrowed his eyes, humming in acknowledgement, as he stared straight ahead.

" _Is something wrong, Uncle Reborn?_ " She asked in the resulting silence. " _Is Tsuna okay?_ "

"He's fine." He answered curtly, not even finding odd that she only asked for the youth – dismissing the Guardians. "Tell me, Yuni, were you stuck in a temporal loop, living your day again and again, how would you try to stop the process?"

The question, unexpected, took her aback.

" _I… would look for the trigger._ " She answered after a while, not even questioning his unusual inquiry. She had good reasons to suspect that Reborn wasn't playing around and demanded seriousness. " _And if I can't seem to remember or discover the causes, I would look for inconsistencies. For example, do my actions have consequences on the day or am I stuck in repeating them like a script without leeway? Are my family or friends with whom I interact different from usual? Are there words or objects that shouldn't be there or that don't make any sense? Is there a pattern?_ " She paused, hesitating before softly adding. " _Would I be the only one to remember?_ "

Reborn didn't say anything, narrowing his eyes. As he expected, Yuni and he had the same ideas. It was already his fifth day, and so far, no one had revealed in their behavior or words that they knew what was going on. There was a sigh on the other end of the phone.

" _I'm sorry that I can't help you further, Uncle Reborn. My visions aren't showing me anything unusual or worrisome._ "

"At least, you see a future, Yuni." Reborn pointed out. "Whatever this is, it is either going to pass or I'll be able to find a way out or fix it somehow."

" _Everything will be fine, I know. You're Uncle Reborn. You always manage to have what you desire."_ There was a short pause, followed by incomprehensible words said by a very familiar voice – Gamma's voice – and she concluded the call with a reluctance born from her helplessness to give him the solution. " _I need to take care of the Family, Uncle Reborn. Will you call me once everything's settled, please?"_

"No problem, Yuni." Reborn answered, referring to both the statement and the question.

They both hung up at the same time after some last parting greetings. The hitman unplugged his earphones and put them away. Sighing, he flicked his fedora up and tilted his head to stare, squinting, at the sky. After a few minutes, he pushed himself off the wall. He had theories to test.

* * *

 **Day 8**

It was barely nine, and most of the staff were quite busy. The manor was recovering after another attack from some Family. Ryōhei was stuck into the medical wing, taking care of the numerous wounded. While they had successfully struck back the offenders, they had still taken quite a beating. Thankfully no one was dead, which was a relief for everyone. Takeshi and Chrome were taking care of relying Tsuna's orders as well as putting back up their defenses. Kyōya wasn't in the country, the Foundation focused on another preoccupying matter. As for Hayato and Mukuro, both had been sent away in separate missions and wouldn't be back before completing them no matter how hard they wished to come back – especially Gokudera. As for Lambo, he was blissfully unaware of the situation, training along with I-pin with the strict teacher that was Fon.

Reborn strolled down a corridor, heading to one of the still working kitchens. There was no one in there so he peacefully started to cook a short and simple meal for two. In half an hour, he had four breaded croque-monsieur with tomatoes and mozzarella. Putting plates and cutlery on a tray, he kept them hot under cloches and added two apples. In less than ten minutes later, he was in front of Tsuna's office. Even without opening the door, he could feel his ex-student stress and displeasure from the way his Flames were tightly bound to him as if to prevent them from exploding in agitation.

Without bothering with knocking, Reborn unceremoniously opened the door and glared at the pacing young boss.

"Sit."

Tsuna paused, glancing with surprise at the tray in the hitman's hands.

"Did you cook?" He asked in mild disbelief. Oh, he knew that Reborn was able to cook all sorts of meals – had helped Nana in teaching him quite his share of recipes, more Italian than Japanese evidently – but he wasn't expecting the man to really _cook_. "Why?"

Reborn flicked his fedora up as he pointedly looked at the desk and didn't dignify the, admittedly, idiotic question with its obvious answer. Tsuna automatically started to make some room for the food, choosing to sit beside the hitman instead of putting a desk between them once he was done. The hitman shared the portions between them, claiming the most comfortable chair. Tsuna was still staring at his plate in bafflement and with the slightest bit of suspicion, vaguely wondering if there was something wrong with his two croque-monsieur.

"Eat." Reborn huffed in annoyance, pointing his fork at the youth. "I did not bother to prepare you a meal to watch you waste it."

"…Thanks." Tsuna genuinely replied, smiling at the hitman, recognizing the gesture for what it was.

Reborn observed the young boss as they ate. His eyes traveled down from the spiky and downright messy brown locks, lingering on Tsuna's too pale complexion with dark rings underneath almost feverish and troubled honey-colored eyes. His lips closed around the fork's teeth, his tongue darting out and licking a crumb as the flatware slowly left his mouth. Reborn flicked his gaze down at the action, watching the Adam's apple moving as Tsuna swallowed his mouthful.

"Are you there, Reborn?"

The hitman blinked, tearing himself from his contemplation to meet Tsuna's concerned eyes. The youth fidgeted as his current advisor just stared at him wordlessly, suddenly wondering if he shouldn't open a window to cool down the room. With a soft click, Reborn put down his fork and knife. He absently noted that he had forgotten to take some water.

"Tell me, Tsuna, if you were to be living the same day in an endless loop, what would you do?"

Tsuna stared at the hitman in obvious puzzlement, unable to tear his gaze away from the intense dark eyes fixed on him. Reborn was watching him keenly, noticing every shift and every emotion crossing his face. It lasted less than a second, but he caught it, appearing and vanishing from his only Sky's expression. Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had kept, he leaned forward, still pining Tsuna on his chair. He was still waiting for an answer.

"I…" Tsuna glanced away, briefly escaping before taking a steadying breath and meeting his gaze dead on. "If no matter what I do or say, today will not change, I would… I would finally take what I long for." He whispered as he closed his eyes, consequently missing Reborn's flinch as the hitman stopped his hand from reaching out. "Even if it's only once."

Tsuna turned his head away, watching unseeingly the luminous sky. Reborn slowly leaned back, eyes travelling down the curve of Tsuna's neck with something akin to hunger and sorrow. He knew that he could break the moment with his next words by dropping the subject. He didn't want to. Lords, he didn't _want to_.

"And what would that be?" Reborn asked huskily, not looking away and willingly letting most of his feelings swirl bare in his eyes.

Tsuna started, snapping his head around. Their eyes locked, and nothing could be hidden anymore. His breathing hitched as he blinked rapidly, not really believing it. He stood precariously on the edge, staring at the abyss.

And the abyss stared right back.

"I…" His voice cracked, rendering him silent.

Instead of insisting, Tsuna got up a lot more smoothly than he expected, feeling shaky. With barely two steps taken, he found himself standing in front of an equally anticipating Reborn and stopped, struck by insidious doubts at the last second. Reborn saw it, understood as always, and before Tsuna could even try backing up, his arm shot up fast and sure. He pulled the young boss down with a firm tug on the tie, making the other gasp in surprise. Tsuna fell straight into the hitman's lap, hands landing near his head and his knees brushing either side of Reborn's legs. Reborn didn't wait for Tsuna to recover, his fingers instantly burying themselves into the disheveled strands as he wrapped the crinkled piece of fabric around his knuckles, efficiently trapping the other, and attacked.

He wasn't kind nor sweet when his lips covered Tsuna's or when his tongue slipped inside the warmth cavern, tasting their lunch and something else, something that belonged only to Tsuna. He swallowed the moan provoked, acutely aware of smaller hands slid down to rest on his chest. His hand unwrapped from the tie, distantly thinking that he was choking Tsuna and instead, slipped it beneath the shirt to caress a firm stomach, inciting shivers.

Tsuna broke away, panting for needed oxygen. He felt Reborn untangle his fingers from his completely ruffled hair, traveling down his back with a calculated slowness.

"Reborn…" He whispered, not even sure as to what, exactly, he wanted to say, whether to urge him to finally quell the sheer need growing in him for years or to plead him to stop.

With a shush, Reborn shifted and pulled Tsuna down, hands holding his waist. They were awkwardly sprawled on the chair, uncomfortable but unwilling to move. They didn't want their closeness to vanish, obscurely afraid to break what was happening, choosing to wait patiently for the other to lead. Reborn's thumb absently caressed Tsuna's skin beneath his undone shirt as he drank on the sight of a flushed and openly loving Tsuna – though there was a touch of confusion in his half-lidded eyes, apparently wondering about the sudden pause – and leant closer to bury his face in his Sky's firmed stomach. He sighed as he basked in Tsuna's presence, inhaling his comforting and cozy scent of wooden fire and lemon balm. He tightened his hold briefly, taking his time to commit the moment to memory. He knew that this instant was one to remember, especially if the day would only repeat itself.

He felt Tsuna's hands move from their position on his chest, one brushing one of his curls while the other cupped his cheek.

"Reborn?" Tsuna murmured in concern, puzzled by Reborn's actions.

Shaking himself out of it, the hitman released his hold to grasp gently his Sky's hands, pressing a kiss on their palms, amused by the blush he provoked. He then mirrored Tsuna's precedent position, caressing a cheekbone.

"No, Tsuna." He replied as his eyes flicked down to the attracting lips. "I'll be the one taking care of you today."

* * *

 **Day 3**

When Reborn woke up to the sound of thunder at the same hour, down to the same second, he knew that he couldn't ignore the strange phenomenon any longer. He had already spent the previous day in heavy denial, dealing with the strongest and creepiest impression of déjà-vu, until he inexplicably blacked out at 8:01 last night. Instead of wasting any more time, it would be better to _act_ and _rectify_ whatever was happening. Sitting up, he smoothly freed his limbs from the covers and stretched. Glancing around, he let his Flames loose, washing the entire room over like an invisible wave. At the lack of unfamiliar Mist Flames, Reborn got up to get ready as usual.

Not surprised by the result his first casual attempt brought, the hitman left his room quietly to head directly to the kitchen he intruded regularly when he wanted to eat a swift breakfast. More often than not, he would find Tsuna chatting with the cooks as he waited for his coffee to be done or one of the Guardians eating, discussing or watching their friend and boss like a hawk to be sure that he ate something. Following what was expected of him, Reborn entered the kitchen to see a tired-looking Tsuna talking reassuringly with a butler who looked ready to either tear his hair out or run away babbling nonsense, and Chrome soothing a hysterical cook who was shaking uncontrollably.

That was the scene Reborn expected and got.

Ignoring everyone and everything, he let his Flames wash over the room, startling every single occupant. He prepared himself some coffee, noting the sudden silence his overwhelming presence had caused. He didn't need to listen to the hushed discussions that followed that urged every worker to get back to their tasks, butler slipping from the kitchen and cook returning to their preparation. Chrome quietly greeted him on her way out, trident in her hands as she disappeared. Turning around, Reborn handed a very black and very strong cup of coffee to Tsuna. His ex-student took it cautiously, eyeing it dubiously and instead of adding at least three or five sugars to sweeten the beverage as he no doubt desperately wanted to, thanked Reborn and blew on it.

The hitman couldn't help but feel amused at that, knowing that the real Tsuna would exactly react like this, not even thinking of refusing coffee from him, whether by fear or something else.

His mood darkened at the thought as he observed carefully the young boss, his Flames still filling the room and stressing the workers out, rendering their moves stiff and clumsy. There wasn't anything different in Tsuna's appearance. From the wildness of his brown locks to the callouses on his hands, his features were soft but curiously refined with two knowing and understanding amber. His slightly wrinkled suit fitted him tightly, tracing the lines of his muscles. Even the uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed fidgeting was spot on.

And, Reborn realized, he was staring. Too much for it to be inconspicuous.

"So," he spoke up without glancing away – that would be the admittance that he was behaving oddly – and continued staring, dark eyes flicking up to meet Tsuna's. "Care to tell me what has kept you up all night?"

"Paperwork." Tsuna's lips twitched in wry amusement. "What else?"

Reborn finished his coffee quickly, putting the cup in a nearby sink. He turned back to find the youth staring unseeingly down at his own dark liquid, frowning tiredly at it. The hitman flicked his fedora up, inexplicably missing the presence of Leon on top of it, and ruffled Tsuna's hair.

"If you're still struggling with your piles in a few hours, I'll help you out."

Reborn caught the surprised but grateful smile sent his way at these words. He then spent the rest of the morning and a part of the afternoon, skipping lunch, letting his Flames loose around him and observing everything sharply with keen eyes, freaking the staff out. He wasn't very subtle, but he honestly couldn't care less. There was a reason his Chaos Shot was so ostentatiously destructive. His Sun Flames weren't made for subtlety. Anyway, he had been scouring the manor and its grounds for the barest trace of foreign Flames. The only Mist he had felt was Chrome – for obvious reasons – and no one else's. The manor and its staff were exactly as he knew them to the smallest detail, same for the Guardians. Even their Flames reacted as expected.

Nothing was amiss.

At four o'clock, Reborn entered Tsuna's office without knocking to find him sitting on one of the couches, smiling up at him. The desk was organized neatly and clearly, work completed for the time being. That hadn't happened on the previous days. Raising an eyebrow, Reborn glanced inquisitively at Tsuna. A knock on the door behind him made him turn around to open and let in a nervous maid holding a tray. He took note of the hot teapot, the two cups, as well as the tiramisu and the portion of chocolate fondant. Tsuna sheepishly shrugged when Reborn glanced at him and after thanking the maid who couldn't leave fast enough, waved at the hitman to sit down. Complying, Reborn crossed his leg over the other and let his Sky pour the tea.

He could tell that Tsuna was curious about his behavior. It was unusual for him, letting his Flames rampage like that when he had stated more than once that he preferred keeping a tight hold on them. Letting Flames brush against others was, ironically enough, a rather intimate gesture. It was highly useful to spot any unwelcome presences, but it required letting a part of your core meet another one. Instead of speaking, Tsuna mimicked him, loosening on his control. Leave it to him to understand that it was what Reborn had needed to finally acknowledge that no, he wasn't stuck in a complex illusion, but rather in a time loop that he had no control over.

It wasn't reassuring, far from it, but it gave him a starting point.

* * *

 **Day 9**

At 6:03, Reborn woke up at the sound of thunder behind his shutters. He sat up slowly, bending a knee and resting an elbow limply on it. His other hand rubbed his face before ruffling his already messy hair. He stared blankly down at his somewhat smooth blanket, letting his limb drop on his sheets and his fingers fist around them. It was the ninth time that he had woken up at this very precise hour with the same crackle of thunder. It wasn't another day. He didn't need to glance at his side to know that the sheets were cold, void of any heat let by a slumbering body and had been wrinkled by his own movements.

Tsuna wouldn't remember. Why would he? There was nothing to remember. Things were back to what they were – or should be. As if nothing had happened.

Reborn huffed, closing his eyes. He relaxed his fist and shifted, starting to get up. Opening his eyes, he shook himself firmly, refusing to _mope_ of all things, alone in his room. It wasn't by doing nothing and languishing that he was going to fix the situation. Once he was out of the loop, he would have plenty of time to pursue Tsuna to his hea– as he pleased. Until then, he should stay away from the young boss, acting as usual.

Reborn paused as he gripped the handle leading to the adjacent bathroom. Until then, he wouldn't try anything with Tsuna. No matter how wonderful not-yesterday had been, it wasn't worth the inevitable pain that followed. Reborn wasn't like Tsuna's. He couldn't be satisfied with only one day. He would always aim for more. Since he couldn't, he would rather hold back – as he had done countless times – than give in.

Biting once into the apple of sinful temptation only left yearning for the whole fruit. Reborn was well aware that it was going to be way more difficult this time, since he had known the blissful feeling of holding an openly loving and content Tsuna in his arms, but Reborn wouldn't back down. Restraining his advances for several days – that were technically only one – was worth a lifetime spent with his Sky.

A snapping sound tore him away from his thoughts and back on the handle that he had broken in his frustrated musings. Shrugging, he threw it aside. It didn't matter. Either the door would be repaired once the day repeated, or he would finally manage to stop this infernal loop and in this case, a broken door was the last of his concerns. It only occurred to him later, when he was putting on his suit, that he hadn't felt any sensation, be it pain or discomfort, when he pulled out the sharp shards of metal embedded in his palm. He dismissed it easily enough, chalking it up to his Sun Flames – conveniently ignoring that no matter how agitated they were, he still had a firm control over them – and left the room, ready to face the day (again).

* * *

 **Day 6**

Reborn glanced at Takeshi as the Rain followed him out of the changing room, mentally counting down the seconds before the Guardian talked. It would be a remark on their training session, boldly asking if the hitman had any tips to perfect his rain technique, finding it flawed. It was only the fourth time, since he had spent day 3 elsewhere and day 4 was filled with holes, but it was repeated enough times that Reborn found it annoying.

"If you deem your technique flawed, you should ask either Lal or Bluebell about it." The hitman answered before Takeshi could open his mouth. "Our Flames and ways of fighting diverge too much for my advice to be really useful to you."

Takeshi blinked, raising both eyebrows in surprise.

"While it is true that I employ sometimes techniques similar to your numbing rain, I tend to throw subtlety out of the metaphorical window and let my Sun Flames wreak havoc as I please." Reborn continued. "In these cases, I aim for destruction to overwhelm or confuse my enemies to create an opening and finish them quickly. You, on the other hand, aim for pacifying or defusing a situation, or weakening an enemy inconspicuously to, usually, extract information or take them out swiftly."

Takeshi had slowed down, staring oddly at the older man who was carrying on indifferently.

"If I remember currently, Bluebell chooses to cage her opponent in bubbles to asphyxiate or drown them. While different from yours in intent, she can give you tips about controlling your area of action. As for Lal, she excels in discretion. She can knock out a dozen of people in a single room without being noticed in a matter of minutes. You should ask them, and start training with them."

Reborn stopped, turning around to face Takeshi who had stopped walking.

"I've already asked Lal, by the way. She has agreed since it will help keeping Tsuna and the lot of you alive. I doubt that Tsuna will see any problem in you contacting Bluebell, but you should ask him anyway. Let the Skies deal with the details." He paused and then added. "By the way, you should ask Squalo for your sword techniques. There were too many openings for my linking earlier. Also, your Rain Flames were too heavy. I distinctly felt them." With a glare, he concluded. "I don't want any more casualties in the next attack."

Reborn then resumed his walk, leaving behind a mystified Takeshi staring at his back. No matter how easygoing the Rain was, the hitman's apparent ability to read his mind _and_ predict his fight as well as his words was unnerving as hell.

* * *

 **Day 10**

Something was definitely up with Tsuna. Not only would he discuss with Ryōhei about The Patient at random times, usually during meals, and consequently breaking the usual script pattern, but his appearance changed every day. As the Sky greeted Reborn with a smile that lit up the entire room, the hitman couldn't help but notice the wrinkled suit – as if Tsuna had slept with it and tossed all night – and how utterly _exhausted_ he looked – as if he hadn't slept for a week. His disheveled look gave the impression that he had spent the night enjoying himself being the tease that he had been with Reborn on Day 8.

It both frustrated and aroused him.

Banishing both thought and memory from his mind, Reborn stepped closer to examine him from head to toes. With a flash of realization, he understood that it wasn't stress – or, at least, it wasn't _only_ stress – that caused Tsuna to look like so. It was a mix of worry, fear and visceral anxiety. He looked as if he was waiting for news, hopefully good but expecting terrible ones. His health was crumbling as days passed, his emotions getting the better of him. Suddenly, Reborn wondered how much longer Tsuna was going to last.

Dismissing the irrational feeling of jealousy, Reborn grabbed his Sky's arm to lead him to a convenient chair placed against the wall of the empty corridor where they were.

"Tsuna, I need you to answer my questions."

Blinking in confusion, the young boss still nodded, giving his former tutor his entire attention.

"Who is The Patient?"

At Tsuna's blank look, Reborn resisted the urge to shake him in frustration. He _knew_ Tsuna. He _knew_ him enough to detect when he was being evasive or deliberately trying to hide information. That look was the one he got when Tsuna had no idea _at all_ on whatever was asked. He wasn't trying to conceal. He wasn't being coy. He genuinely didn't know anything.

As infuriating as it was, it was a hint. Reborn now knew that whoever this Patient was, they weren't part of the original script. Their presence was important to break this loop. Who knew, it could even be the key.

"Never mind, Tsuna." Reborn sighed and ruffled the brown locks fondly, unable to stop himself. "You should sleep. You need it. We'll take care of everything."

Tsuna hesitated, looking conflicted. He however ceded but not without hugging Reborn tightly with a mumbled 'thanks' in his shoulder. The hitman stood still, hands twitching at his sides, fighting against the urge to wrap his arms around the other and trapping him there. Instead, he watched Tsuna stumble away in the direction of his bedroom. Closing his eyes, Reborn steeled himself, swearing to himself that the first thing he would do once out of the loop would be to find _his_ Tsuna and never let _him_ out of his sight.

Several hours later found Reborn blasting a giant hole in one the mansion's wall in sheer frustration. He had gone to the medical wing. He had interrogated every single Sun there, including Ryohei. He had even questioned the staff coming and leaving the area. None of them knew of whom Reborn was talking about. The hitman had then proceeded to check every room personally to note that The Patient couldn't be found anywhere.

It was as if The Patient didn't exist.

At least, not in this reality.

* * *

 **Day 4**

Reborn spent the fourth day trying to escape from time. He had quickly noted that he woke up every morning at 6:03 because of thunder and fell unconscious at 8:01 o'clock no matter where he was or what he was doing. So, naturally, he had wondered what would happen if he were to take a long-haul flight. For example, what would happen if he were to take an airline ticket to Sydney? Would he manage to leave the manor grounds or was he stuck? Did the time loop affect the zone or him? If he managed to get to the airport, would he successfully land in Sydney the following day at night or would he just black out again to wake up to another repeated day?

He figured that if he didn't manage to escape time by going forward, there was no point in trying to go backwards by aiming for the States or some island in the Pacific Ocean.

Reborn, after casually greeting Tsuna and Chrome in one of the kitchens, didn't say anything to anyone and just left. He took his car, a Ferrari 250 GT California produced in 1958 that had cost an eye and an arm, and relaxed in the pleasure of driving the cabriolet. While leaving the grounds was a small victory, Reborn didn't get his hopes up. It seemed way too easy. It didn't take him long to reach Messina and pay for the crossing. Taking the highways with his Ferrari while breaking multiple laws, he arrived in Roma in seven hours instead of nine. At around half past two, Reborn got inside one of Vongola private jets and waited comfortably, sipping a glass of red wine.

When Reborn inexplicably fell asleep despite his best efforts to stay awake, he got his answer.

The time loop was keeping him prisoner, no matter how far he went.

* * *

 **Day 7**

Reborn stayed sitting in his chair, twirling his glass of red wine pensively. He watched the Guardians enter the room, knowing that Chrome would be first, followed by Takeshi, then Ryōhei and finally Tsuna. The others were still elsewhere, busy and worried or downright ignorant of the whole situation. The hitman leant back, glass still in hand. He continued observing his companions silently, looking for differences. He didn't spot any as expected. He took a sip of his wine. It tasted bland on this seventh day. No doubt that it would taste like ash in a few days. If he was still stuck in this loop, he would visit the kitchen and ask for another vintage. And, he thought as he stared at his red mullet à la Provençale with its accompaniment of saffron red kidney bean, he would also ask for another meal.

"I have finished strengthening the illusions around the manor and thickening the fog in the grounds." Chrome was informing the table in her usual soft-spoken manner. "I have also found the breaches they used to infiltrate."

Ah, so Reborn had missed Takeshi's report. Delicately cutting his fish, he observed the piece at the light of the sun. The cutlery was gleaming in silver and white, as well as his plates, with drops of a darker color scattered. The sight made him frown, finding it oddly sinister.

"Any news about the patient, Onii-san?"

Tsuna's voice startled him out of his examination, snapping his head around. That question was new. It wasn't part of this damn script. Where did it come from? And who was that patient?

"No, it's the same as usual." Ryōhei shrugged helplessly. "Head injuries are delicate wounds as you very well know. Wounds as theirs are unpredictable."

"It's already been a week!" Tsuna exclaimed, dropping his fork which fell with a barely noticeable click on his barely eaten plate.

"It isn't unusual, little bro." The Sun tried to placate the agitated Sky. "It's even predictable at this stage."

Tsuna snorted. "Since when had they been _predictable_?" He mumbled with fondness, glancing down at his fish.

Reborn watched him play with the poor mullet, tearing it to pieces. The hitman had long forgotten his own dish, completely taken by the conversation that wasn't supposed to happen. Tsuna bit his bottom lip, frowning mournfully at his place. It was obvious that it wasn't the mashed state of the fish that was provoking this sorrowful expression.

"It's so weird to not see them _there_." He murmured, glancing up at his understanding Element. "They are a constant in my life, like a pillar, an admittedly very sarcastic presence but still." He ruffled his hair and let a humorless smile grace his lips.

"They're strong, Tsuna." Ryōhei tried to cheer him up. "And extremely stubborn, too! I doubt that they'll let something like that keep them away from you."

Tsuna gave a little laugh at that. "True. Doesn't change that I'm going to give them a piece of my mind." He scowled. "Doing something like that…"

"It was to protect – "

"I know!" Tsuna jerked his head up, narrowing his eyes at his big brother. "And I know that they don't regret it, not even one bit. They probably would do it again, if need arises again. Doesn't mean that I'm okay with that." He turned away from Ryōhei's soft eyes. "I just want them to wake up."

And just like that, the conversation shifted to Takeshi who was asking for news about Lambo's training. Both Tsuna's and Ryōhei's behavior changed, as if a switch had been turned on. It wasn't as if they had decided to bury the matter in a corner of their minds. No, it was as if nothing had happened, as if the moment had never happened in the first place. It was confirmed when Tsuna glanced down at his dish with puzzlement, obviously wondering when he had reduced his fish to a purée.

Reborn finished his own in a few bites, wondering about this patient. Who the hell were they? From what he understood, they had received quite a shock to cause them to fall into a coma. Considering how Tsuna was reacting, it was very probably the result of their attempt to protect the Sky during the attack. And whoever they were, they were important to the young boss. Reborn frowned down at his strawberries and thyme soup, feeling that it was quite the understatement. Tsuna was only this agitated when it was a member of the family, like a Guardian, who was gravely injured. To see him so miserable Reborn had to wonder who it was. On the other hand, their existence was quickly dismissed or forgotten. They had only been brought up on this seventh day. Nothing had been said before. It was even more interesting and no doubt important to discover who they were, with how silenced their existed had been.

Reborn had maybe found another clue to this odd loop.

Reaching for his glass of water and ignoring the red wine one, he drank it down in one go, resolutely ignoring the painful and burning tightening of his chest as he thought about Tsuna's reaction.

* * *

 **Day 11**

The thunder was worse than ever, rumbling lowly and ominously, sounding terribly close. Reborn suppressed a shiver as he left the warmth of his covers. He didn't remember his room being so chilly. He cracked his neck as he glanced at the clock, showing the usual hour. He went to see Leon resting on a sturdy branch in a corner of the room, petting him absently. He was wondering what he was going to do with his day, or rather how he was going to find information on The Patient, when an insistent knocking pulled him out of his thoughts.

Clad only in trousers, Reborn leisurely walked to the door. Lightning struck closer, in the forest covering a big part of the grounds, according to the thunder that followed. Rain fell heavily and audibly, battering the earth. He paused, glancing at the shutters. The knocks on his door became frantic, urging him to open. In the middle of the raging storm going outside, they were almost inaudible.

Snatching one of his guns – the CZ75 1ST, his favorite – and keeping it in his hand, cannon down, Reborn finally replied to the hysterical thumping. He barely had the time to catch a glimpse of a harried and bone-weary Tsuna looking at him with wide eyes before a weight crashed into him. Stumbling back, Reborn glanced down at the brown and warm mess in his arms, mumbling something incoherent in his chest, as he automatically brought an arm around him to keep him close.

"Tsuna?"

He caught the young Sky as Tsuna's knees buckled under his weight. Kneeling in front of him, Reborn put the gun on the floor. His hands cupped two shaking cheeks as Tsuna trembled from the onslaught of emotions raging inside of him, mirrored by the storm outside. The hitman forced their eyes to meet, dark pinning amber down and demanding answers.

The script had been shattered to barely recognizable pieces.

"Tell me."

Tsuna opened his mouth, forming soundless words, eyes pleading. Reborn frowned, cursing the damn thunder and rain as they drowned anything else, feeling his chest ache at the despair he could read.

"Speak up, Tsuna. I can't hear you."

Frustrated, Tsuna lunged, caging Reborn's face in his hands. Reborn froze completely, taken aback by the burning glare he was subjected to. Lips parted, a voice bursting forth with the level of a whisper but the strength of thousands cries.

" _Wake up!_ "

* * *

 **Day 0**

Tsuna stood in front of the hospital bed, hands raised in a ' _I surrender_ ' fashion, eyes fixed on the man perched on the window, posture otherwise screaming protectiveness. The intruder was smiling, charming and vicious, and keeping his gun aimed affably at him. He was steady, unhurried, and completely in control. Tsuna had no doubt that the man was a professional. He had yet to give a name, so the young boss would call him Gonza – yeah, like the aggressively overprotective idiot in Princess Mononoké.

The room would have been silent without the constant beeping of the machine behind Tsuna, telling him that his heart was still beating, and the rain falling outside.

"You know," Gonza spoke up pensively, "I think that I should explain a few things before I pull on this trigger."

Tsuna was all for a villain speech if it gave him enough time to reach for one of the weapons hidden in the room – the whole mansion had guns and swords concealed in obvious or inconspicuous places, including the hospital wing – due to the paranoia of the Quinto boss. The habit had evolved into a handy tradition kept by all the bosses who followed. Tsuna hadn't been surprised when he learnt about it, finding out early in his _training_ that Vongola was odd enough to have unusual customs, including one where it was normal to have a nunchaku in the toilets on the third floor in the east wing.

"Did you know, for example, that your hitman was the one who put a bullet through my boss's brain?" Gonza asked him with genuine curiosity, looking expectantly at him as he waited for an answer.

"No." Tsuna replied, stopping himself from glancing behind his shoulder. "I do not ask about Reborn's past."

"You should." The assassin advised him. "Or, well, you should have. There are, after all, plenty of people out there who has only one wish." He leant in, still holding steadily the gun. "People who wants your hitman dead." He paused and then added. "Well, deader than he already is."

Tsuna twitched, holding back a snarl. "I take it that you're one of them." He said flatly instead.

He was considering using a burst of his Sky Flames but was clearly hesitating. He didn't know the effects they would have on the machines monitoring and helping Reborn. While his presence had a soothing effect, pouring his hostility in them would instantly change their shape and intent. In trying to save the both of them from the assassin, Tsuna could provoke the tragedy he had been wishing to prevent for the past eleventh days.

"Well, yes." Gonza confirmed in a ' _duh'_ tone. "Of course. I wouldn't be there otherwise." He shifted, sitting on the window sill instead of crouching, looking way too much at ease to Tsuna's taste. "Since we're being honest with each other and all that, I'm going to confess something." His eyes shifted towards the nuzzle of his gun. "The bullet was supposed to enter _your_ brain, right between _your_ pretty and creepy orange eyes, you know? Like some kind of poetic parallel."

The assassin was quite the chatty one. It wouldn't have been so annoying if it was actually _useful_. But, no, Gonza was keeping his guard up.

"Instead, he shielded you like some kind of noble idiot." The cause of Tsuna's stress snorted in mockery. "I was surprised, sure, but in the end, I was satisfied too. It's not everyone who can brag to have killed the World's Greatest Hitman, you know?" He gestured to the bed with his other hand. "Just as I was drinking myself to a gleeful stupor, I learnt that the asshole was still alive. He got a bullet through his infuriatingly charming face but no, Mister can't kick the bucket! Mister Smirk has to defy logic and expectations in being one of the motherfucking low percentage of people who survived bullets through their brains!"

Tsuna tensed, watching the other grow agitated.

"So, I've decided to come back here to finish the job, you know? Like some thorough vengeful assassin – which I am, by the way." Gonza continued, calming down as fast as he got worked up. "And what do I find? The Vongola Decimo dozing off in the room of my least favorite person in the world! I guess that I can be pretty lucky."

He stopped again, a maniacal glint in his eyes that did nothing to reassure Tsuna. There was a sadistic and dark pleasure gleaming in his eyes, a delectability openly shown in his smile.

"Never thought I would see the day that guy sacrificed his life for another. I think that, watching him wake up to see your corpse, would be a sight to behold." His smile changed into a disturbing grin. "I'm sure that I'll be able to find some adrenaline somewhere, to wake him enough for the scene."

With impeccable timing, the beeping pierced the tension in a continuous shrill, the line went flat and Tsuna's entire being just stopped. For an agonizing moment, Tsuna turned deaf and blind but for the expression of disappointment that crossed Gonza's face. The bane of his existence parted his lips to mock him, unaware that the young boss wouldn't hear anything.

"Damn, that's such a sh – "

Surprise didn't have the opportunity to paint his face as the bullet whistled in the air to lodge itself between the two vacant eyes, the violence enough to send him backwards. His body slumped and fell over the window, touching the ground with a sickening noise a few stories lower.

Tsuna slowly turned around, wide-eyed and barely able to hold on his hopes. Reborn met his gaze fairly as his grip went limp, dropping the gun that had been previously hidden under his bed. The hitman laid back on the sheets, head still turned towards Tsuna. He was too weak to say anything and barely conscious. There was a promise in his eyes, though, one that Tsuna heard loud and clear. Footsteps came running towards them, Ryōhei bursting into the room and hurrying over Reborn's side. Tsuna retreated enough to let the Suns work but stayed inside, all but collapsing into the nearest chair.

* * *

 **Another day**

"He was known as one of the most talented mercenary."

Reborn leant against one of the trees encircling the quiet clearing, inhaling the scent of rain and basking in the gentle pulse of Sky Flames. Tsuna was standing in the middle of soaked grass, eyes closed as he focused on his exercise. Reborn's voice brought him out of his concentration, though he did not lose his hold on his Flames. He was trying to use them as some sort of radar to detect presences in his surroundings, figuring that if he was tuned enough with his environment, the Harmony factor would kick in and inform him of disturbances. He was already doing it – kind of – with his Hyper Intuition so it was worth a shot. Tilting his head on the side, he frowned.

"Gonza?"

Tsuna didn't need to see him to know that Reborn had quirked an eyebrow in his direction.

"He never introduced himself." The young boss justified himself. "And it was annoying to refer to him without a name so…" He trailed off, refusing to embarrass himself further.

"Yes, and dealing with Gonza rather than with the _Sicario_ seems easier." Reborn smirked at Tsuna's scowl. "Doesn't change the fact that it was the man nicknamed the _Sicario_ who targeted you."

"Well, I wasn't his target." Tsuna corrected as he opened his eyes to glance around, looking for the disturbance he had felt. "Not really."

When his comment met silence, he suspended his research to look at Reborn. The hitman was still there, leaning casually against the tree and looking unaffected, eyes beneath the shadow of his fedora as his attention seemed fixed on the younger man. Anyone looking at him right now wouldn't believe that Reborn was recovering from a wound that should have killed him.

Tsuna knew better. Of course, he did. How many years had they spent side by side? Enough for him to understand Reborn.

"It doesn't change anything." Tsuna seemingly agreed, watching Reborn stiffen. "You are a hitman, the best even. You have killed, and you will kill again. You have brought grief and hatred for each of your contracts, made more enemies than we can count, and you will gain new ones at your next mission, certainly." Instead of keeping his exercise, he let his Sky Flames engulf the entire clearing freely, relaxing in letting them free. "You are respected as much as you are feared. You have the strength to destroy and the strength to protect your family. You also are loved as much as you are hated. Your past is what made you who you are, right now. Do you regret it? Do you regret being Reborn?"

Reborn didn't answer, simply listening to Tsuna, his attention riveted on him.

"Yes, this time, I have been targeted because I'm among those you wish to protect." Tsuna conceded easily. "Yes, I will gladly go through a thousand vengeful assassination attempts if it means you'll stay here with us, with me." He suddenly grimaced. "Well, if possible, I would like to avoid a situation like the one we had to go through. Does it mean that I regret ever meeting you or resent you for being an irreplaceable part of my world?" His amber eyes had turned back to their warm brown color as he grinned at the hitman. "Not at all. Sorry but you'll need something else to get rid of me, Reborn."

"Cheeky brat." Reborn huffed, pushing away from the tree and stepping closer. "If you have time being a sap, focus on your training instead."

Tsuna was still smiling, a mischievous glint entering his eyes as he glanced up at the hitman. "I know a very good way for you to make up for the incident."

Reborn raised another eyebrow, flicking his forehead. "Now, where has your shyness gone?" He mused aloud, amused by his former student's forwardness.

"It vanished when you collapsed in front of me." The grave tone of Tsuna's voice sobered him quickly, prompting him to grasp the younger man's chin to lift his head and let their eyes meet.

The sorrow in his gaze oddly comforted Reborn, his own hesitation crumbling away. His lips curled into his usual infuriating smirk, shifting his hand to brush Tsuna's bottom lip with his thumb. He leaned in, their lips stopping a breath away to whisper a last few words.

"It was all I was waiting for."

* * *

 **A/N:** …Not really what I had in mind. I can't say if I'm satisfied with it or not. At least, it will stop haunting my mind.

I don't think I need to explain but if it wasn't clear enough, feel free to ask. Like, you know, his brains persistently trying to tell him something, both on Tsuna's behavior in real life and whatever happened to cause this coma. Ah, and feel free to share any hints (and their meanings) you might have picked up. I wonder if I were clear enough about them.

Anyway, thanks for reading and don't hesitate to point out any mistakes! Any questions or requests/prompts? I might take some.

See you next time~


	11. Dynamics

_Dynamics_

 **Summary:** None.

 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Reborn (from Child! to Adult!), Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Lal Mirch, Basil, Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Nana, Dokuro Chrome, Sasagawa siblings, Chiavarone Dino, Lambo, I-pin, Kurokawa Hana, Shamal, Natsu. R27, cannon!2377, implied!ColoLal and hinted!8059.

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning(s):** Cuss. A/B/O!AU. No Iemitsu-bashing even if he is presented as an idiot. Random shifts of PoVs.

 **Timeline:** Not detailed, as it goes through the years, but at the end, Tsuna is at least 25 and Reborn has caught up (or almost). So, it might be slightly confusing.

 **Genre(s):** Family, Friendship, Romance, (a bit of) Humor, Hurt/Comfort (at some point).

 **A/N:** Anyway, I answered the challenge of "writing an A/B/O!AU without sex" so there it is. Let's hope that it isn't too cringe-worthy, and as the whole A/B/O business is _not_ the most important matter, I have honestly no idea if it is a success or not. I'll let you be the judge of that, hmm?

Oh, and I got asked about the precedent one-shot. Sorry for the late answer, but I couldn't PM them, and as I don't like giving false hope by editing existing chapters without several motives, I am giving an answer in this one. It will be in the **PS**.

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

 **[** _Securing a Claim_ **]**

As expected from the Vongola Manor, the ball room was absolutely gorgeous. The waxed parquet was smooth beneath the guests' expensive shoes, gleaming in the white electrical lights of diverse chandeliers of the finest crystals. Two of the seemingly golden walls were covered with perfect mirrors, expanding the volume of the room, the number of dancers and dizzying some of the most intoxicated or unaccustomed guests. The high windows opened to the superb gardens, offering their splendor in the moonlight and the fresh air of the night. The sight was a vision from fairy tales, and yet, most eyes were locked on a unique figure.

Glances, flutters of eyelashes and smiles followed the Vongola Don, otherwise known as Vongola Decimo or Vongola Neo Primo for those caring about accurate titles, as the young man made his way through the crowd. Two of his Guardians, his Storm and his Rain, were staying close to him, acting as bodyguards. For the Sky, now used in dealing with gatherings but still awkward in fending off his admirers, needed their presence.

After all, everyone wanted a taste of one of the most powerful man in the world.

Or rather, the most powerful Sky and coincidentally, _Omega_ , of the whole world.

Tsuna stoically ignored the hungry stares he was receiving, a mantra running in circles in his head. _It's only a small gathering – never mind that there are more than fifty people in there – with your Family, and some Dons looking for an alliance – don't leave without securing their allegiance and don't even try covering your neck, damn it._

"Are you okay, Tsuna?"

The Don looked blankly at Takeshi. "Of course." His eyes shifted then towards their destination, and he inwardly cringed. "Who invited him?" He muttered under his breath, barely audible.

His Rain laughed sheepishly while Hayato tisked, sharing the displeasure. The pair, Alpha and Beta, shuffled closer to their Sky in a vague gesture of comfort. Steadily walking towards one of the ends of the buffet facing the mirrors, the trio reluctantly went closer to the few gathered members. Tsuna offered genuine smiles at Lal and Basil, always comfortable in their company, but felt his expression freeze when the older blond man gazed at him with an awkward stretch of lips in the parody of a smile. There was a brief silence, only broken by Tsuna who was all too aware that Vongola couldn't appear anything but united.

"Iemitsu." He blandly acknowledged, sharp eyes not missing the flicker of hurt in the other's face. "Nice night we're having."

And he mentally kicked himself for the even more awkward pleasantry, sounding as if he was speaking to a stranger. He spotted the entertained smirk that Lal was vainly trying to hide in her flute. If anything, Iemitsu looked even more uncomfortable. A spark of vindictive amusement crossed Tsuna's eyes, pleased to see that the old Alpha was once again reminded of his flaws.

"Son." Iemitsu answered, a vain attempt to regain some authority.

Instead of reacting, Tsuna dismissed him completely to greet properly Basil and Lal.

"By the way, how is Colonnello faring?" He inquired, referring to his latest mission more than his health. The Rain was certainly capable of taking care of himself, though Tsuna couldn't help but worry ever so slightly. "Adapting to the town?"

Lal's smirk softened, shifting to something gentler, as usual when talking about her Mate.

"He's doing fine." She evasively replied, knowing that the message would be understood easily enough. "So far, he hasn't been encountering any problems. As it should be, I've trained the idiot after all."

Before Tsuna could answer, Iemitsu cut in, annoyed for the dismissal and unable to mind his own business.

"Speaking of Mates, have you finally found an Alpha?" He asked a bit too loudly, his voice carrying enough to be caught by some guests who quieted down, looking over.

"This is highly inappropriate." Hayato snapped, trying to keep his growl several tones down to avoid bringing any more attention on them.

Tsuna resisted the urge to touch his neck and cover the bare smoothness with his hand. His face blanked, unreadable, as his eyes turned a lovely but foreboding sunset color. His grip tightened around his untouched flute of champagne, almost breaking it. Years of repressing instinctive reactions prevented the affronted growl from escaping his throat as well as the miserable whine that threatened to reveal his long-since buried uncertainty. Instead, he offered the perfect picture of impeccable composure, staring down at the soon-to-be-retired CEDEF leader.

In front of him, Basil had stepped away from his future-ex-boss, glaring at him while clearly distancing himself from the other, physically and metaphorically. Lal had an expressionless mask on her features, mimicking Basil's action as she leaned against the table and turned her head away from Iemitsu. Beside Tsuna, Hayato had a nasty scowl etched on his lips, looking close to downright snarling at the older man, while Takeshi had a fixed and unsettling smile, revealing too many teeth to be reassuring.

One question, and the older Alpha found himself without allies, facing two symbolical adversaries. Instincts kicked in, prompting him to draw his height to appear taller than he was, trying to loom over the Omega he was trying to intimidate.

Unimpressed, Tsuna stared right back and strengthened his shoulders. By now, the entire room had quietened down, letting an ominous silence fall. His eyes glanced at the mirrors behind Iemitsu, locking with dark eyes – fury hidden in their abyss – and he tilted his head, daringly showing his neck. At that moment, Tsuna didn't know if he was challenging his ever-absent-father or the Alpha whose smoldering intensity was fixed on him.

Iemitsu noticed the waver in focus, frowning. His mouth opened once again, and Tsuna knew that he was certainly not going to appreciate the coming lecture.

"I don't think that you grasp the subtlest implications of being the Don, Tsunayoshi." The Alpha started in a patronizing voice, uncaring of the listening ears and ignoring the growl coming from Hayato – whose aggressiveness was on par with the most territorial Alphas. "You are responsible for countless lives, shouldering the weight of the Family, and this privilege, usually reserved to the Alphas, had been graciously given to you by Nono."

Tsuna paid no mind to the lecture, eyes completely focused on the dark silhouette silently approaching them, with the gait of a predator. He could feel his Elements getting outraged by the implications of Iemitsu's words, even some of the guests were frowning at the CEDEF boss.

"Your status as an Omega puts you in a tight spot, implying a vulnerability that Vongola can't afford to show."

Distantly, Tsuna knew that it was only Iemitsu expressing his worry for his only son. And yet, it was awkwardly stated, dripping of prejudices and a touch of ignorance. For a moment, the Don felt a stab of pity for him. Hayato and Basil were bristling, and Takeshi's hand was clasped on the hilt of his sword. However, Lal had a smirk on her face, eyes following a certain someone above the Sky's shoulder. Tsuna was observing his advance through the mirrors, and at each step closer, his shoulders followed suite, relaxing.

"An unclaimed and unmated Omega attracts far too much dangerous attention on himself and I – "

"I don't need _an_ Alpha." Tsuna cut him off. "I only need _mine_."

Arms wrapped around his waist –

* * *

 **[** _First Heat_ **]**

Nana glanced at the ceiling, a frown creasing her forehead, as she absently sat down at the kitchen table. She left her own meal untouched as she observed the third children in front of her, I-pin-chan and Lambo-kun bickering over their rice and Reborn-kun sipping quietly his cup of coffee. Her eyes flicked back to the ceiling before gazing at the door, waiting. She had already called out three times. Usually, Tsu-kun was already downstairs by the time she had prepared everything, sparing her the need to warn him. On the rare occasions he wasn't down, he was quick enough to arrive barely a few seconds after the first time – sometimes still falling down the stairs. She briefly wondered if he was still sleeping. A few years ago, she wouldn't have questioned the absence of answer, knowing that her son tended to oversleep. Nowadays, though, it only happened when the previous day had been extremely exhausting. Her fingers twitched as she aborted her movement to grab her chopsticks, contemplating the possibility that Tsuna was sick.

Her brown eyes flicked to the children once again, tearing away from the door, and met Reborn-kun's dark ones. He was staring right back at her, blank but piercing. Not for the first time, she held the strong impression that he was reading her mind.

"How was Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun?" She asked, her brow furrowing further.

Reborn-kun's cup clicked delicately as he put it back on the saucer. He assessed her for a few lingering seconds, eyes never straying.

"He's awakening."

Nana firstly thought that he was speaking literally, not even wondering how he could possibly know such a thing without being in the bedroom. She then realized with Reborn-kun's pointed look that he was clearly referring to something else, something tremendously important. Her eyes widened, reflexively glancing at the ceiling, as she released a soft 'oh'. She half-stood without thinking it through, pausing mid-way. She brought a reflective forefinger on her lips, debating over her next reactions.

Tsu-kun, her wonderful Tsu-kun, was an Omega.

She was not.

Nana suddenly felt foolish. She didn't know how Omegas' heats occurred, whether they were painful or merely uncomfortable, if they could be soothed otherwise than with the presence of an Alpha, if she could be of any help really. She had meant to dig further into the matter, to get the information she needed for the inevitable moment her Tsu-kun would awaken, but the school intervention had happened when they were both at the hospital, and she had been worried and frustrated enough to push the issue away from her immediate concerns. She had, quite simply, promptly forgotten about it.

And now, she was standing in her kitchen, fretting over her next course of actions. She wanted to go up and check on Tsu-kun but she had heard of children reacting badly to their parents' presence. She could be as welcomed as rejected, nothing was certain. She glanced down at her untouched plate, wondering if she shouldn't try anyway and bring a trail of food or at least something to drink.

"I'll go."

Nana started at Reborn-kun's poised voice. He had spent the last couple of minutes observing her, correctly reading her hesitation. While his tone was absolutely composed and bland, she flinched nevertheless, believing that she had picked on a reproachful or disappointed glint in his dark eyes. He didn't say anything at her reaction, merely standing straight and dignified – without appearing ridiculous, amazingly enough – at his nearly ten-year-old height. Her hands were already moving before she consciously ordered them to, taking out a bowl and pouring some prepared miso soup in. She handed it to Reborn-kun, smiling softly at him.

"Thank you." She realized that her voice wasn't as even as she would like, faintly tainted by a sense of shame.

Reborn-kun offered no words, encouragement or otherwise, merely nodding back at her. His sharp eyes left hers, giving her an embarrassing relief to be out of their consideration, as he turned around and left the room. Nana stayed standing, gaze fixed on the door and missing the questioning glance the two children still seated exchanged.

Reborn went up with quick and silent steps, making his way stealthily as experience and habits drilled him to. He didn't bother knocking or announcing his presence in any way, slipping inside. He didn't close the door behind him, first gauging Tsuna's reaction to his trespassing. He was only slightly taken aback by the pair of sunset-colored eyes intensely focused on him, gleaming from inside the cocoon of covers and blankets, fortified by at least eight fluffy pillows coming from who knows where. When his student stayed still inside his nest, Reborn slowly approached, fingers loosely holding the bowl of miso. The Sky Flames flared briefly, a split-second warning before they crashed against his own, searing and inquisitive. They instantly engulfed him into an intangible hug when he was recognized.

Reborn stilled, adjusting to the sensation. His Sun Flames were undeniably purring, basking into the Harmony. It was slightly embarrassing, but considering that there wasn't any aware witness, the hitman chose to let the reaction go. He took a few steps forward, confident that he had passed the Flames checkpoint, to pause again when Tsuna inched back, burrowing deeper under the layers. Well, that should have been expected. His Sky tended to be quite skittish when facing unfamiliar faces. It shouldn't be surprising to see that he instinctively reacted so.

"Tsuna."

His student perked up at his name, shuffling closer but still staying hidden. Belatedly, Reborn realized that the high temperature came from the Flames saturating the room, naturally stretching to check on the surroundings without any conscious input from Tsuna. The hitman wondered how far the little Omega had given to his instincts, Flame-wise and first heat-wise meshed up together. Taking another step closer, he observed attentively the teen's reactions, gauging them.

For the first time, Reborn inwardly cursed his lack of concrete knowledge about Omegas. As an adult Alpha, even while collecting conquests, he had deliberately avoided any closeness with any Omegas. As a hitman, he had denied himself the possibility of finding his Mate, the supposedly One for him. Relationships as intense as the one shared between Mated pair would be a weakness that he couldn't afford – for his own sake, life or sanity. Obviously, it meant that he had no idea how most Omegas went through their heats, if said heats were always the same, or if there was any way to help Tsuna without being his Alpha. The research he had done before beginning his tutoring was insufficient, not enough detailed, and way too general to apply with certainty to Tsuna.

After all, how many Omegas were also Skies? _Powerful_ Skies, might he add.

Certainly not enough to be noticed by anyone wishing to write about them. That, and their Alphas would undoubtedly convince their partners to forget about giving any interviews, thinking – rightly so – that any kind of advertisement would be detrimental to them, possibly threatening the Omega's health or life. When said Omegas were simply not whisked away to be sold or killed.

His temper flared at the thought, startling Tsuna. Reborn expected him to altogether flee under the covers, hiding away from view. Instead, his student took advantage of his remarkable speed and threw an arm out of the safety of his cocoon to grab Reborn's to tug him in the bed. The hitman went along with it, keeping a firm grip on the bowl in which the soup sloshed dangerously but didn't spill. He found himself lying on his stomach, his fedora askew, and lifted his head up to stare unnervingly at a sat up Tsuna.

Tsuna tilted his head to the side, unblinkingly appraising his tutor with narrowed eyes, most likely reacting to his brief lapse. Reborn had noticed how cold and clammy the hand that had grasped him was, as well as the shivers racking his body and the sheen of sweat on his skin. From the unflinching stare their eyes were currently locked in, the hitman could safely deduce that Tsuna wasn't exactly aware of his reactions. Even if their relationship had shifted from tutor-student to something more similar to friendship, Tsuna would have never dared to catch him like so and challenge him for so long, considering how shy he could be.

Slightly annoyed, Reborn was tempted to splash his Sky's face with the lukewarm miso soup. Not being one to waste food, he refrained. He did thrust the dish in the other's hands – who took it automatically – and sat up, crossing his legs. Sky Flames enveloped him once again into a snug embrace, irresistibly calming him down, much to the appreciation of his own Sun Flames. Seemingly satisfied, Tsuna broke eye-contact to glance at the miso soup. He sniffed it unabashedly, exhaling softly once the smell classified for what it was.

Reborn didn't say anything, opting to first observe and deduce Tsuna's instinctive needs and reactions his first heat was bringing out. While it seemed pretty simple by just noting his gestures and his body language, Flames tended to make more complex the reality. Fact was that Skies and Omegas were extremely compatible in nature, and so rarely in discord with each other, but manifested differently. The cold that Tsuna was experiencing came from his lax control over his Sky Flames that had chosen to answer his need of protection and safety, represented by the nest. Obviously, nesting also suggested the will to cuddle with a Mate, but as Tsuna didn't have one and was a Sky, his Flames could be looking for his Elements to bring them closer to their owner for comfort or something alike. An Omega who wasn't a Sky wouldn't stretch out his Flames like so, keeping them tightly around themselves to form a reassuring shield around them – and therefore keeping a rather high body temperature.

Tsuna hummed contentedly as he slowly sipped the familiar soup, watching Reborn twist around to bring the blankets closer around them. It was important to keep a (very) warm cocoon around him. Ignoring the sweat starting to form on his shirt, the hitman resumed his pensive stance, eyes flicking back to his Sky.

The clammy skin, some of the shivers and the uncomfortable fidgeting were side-effects of the cramps that Tsuna was currently suffering through. His already high pain tolerance and his drilled training stopped him from wincing or vocalizing his pain. Even the unceasing thrum of his Flames only revealed a dull echo of it. For the cramps, Reborn debated over attempting to soothe them. The warm soup trickling down Tsuna's throat was already relieving him, if only slightly. He theorized that his Sun Flames could settle him down if the pain became intolerable, with the consequence of making them both drowsy – Reborn from the effort to stabilize his wild Flames to heal instead of destructing, an annoying quality that the now-lifted Curse had only worsened, and Tsuna from the fatigue born from strains.

Tsuna shifted, lifting the blankets to put the bowl on the floor silently. His eyes flashed to the still open door and he froze, torn between leaving his cozy cocoon to shut it or staying hidden. The cold prompting goosebumps to rise on his uncovered arm was enough for him to decide to ignore the door, returning completely under the safety of his cocoon. Facing Reborn, he tilted his head on the side, waiting.

Reborn refrained from frowning, wondering what exactly his student was expecting from him.

"Tsuna?" He ventured, gauging the other's lucidity.

He only received a sound closely resembling a croon of all things, though it was brief. Narrowing his eyes, he returned the stare unwaveringly, deciphering any body language he could pick up. The Flames saturating the room, and highly concentrated in the cocoon, were certainly not helping any. The sheer Harmony engulfing them both was enough to relax him without his consent, and should he give in, he would undoubtedly doze off.

With a huff, Tsuna fidgeted once again, this time curling into a ball. Since he was still facing his Sun, Reborn easily caught the flicker of unease crossing his features. Trying to distract himself from the cramps, the Sky wrapped his arms around his middle, nails biting in his skin deeply. Flexing his fingers, crescent moon marks stood out with a red glare on the too pale skin. Releasing a short sigh, Reborn scooted closer with little reluctance. Seeing Tsuna like this was annoying, and he was already planning a thorough lesson about Alphas, Betas and Omegas once his student was lucid enough to understand – and remember – it. Especially since Reborn wouldn't always be there to keep his student company. As uncomfortable or painful heats could be, Tsuna would have to confront them by himself or until he found his Alpha.

Lying flat on his back and putting his head on the only pillow trapped in the cocoon – instead of outside – Reborn put one of his hands in Tsuna's wild and spiky hair. At the questioning squeak his gesture prompted, the hitman tugged on the locks.

"Shut up and sleep." He ordered, his focus shifting to his Sun Flames to somehow soothe his Sky, thinking that a Rain would have been better at this.

Tsuna buried his head in the sheets, sighing contentedly once again, and let his still sunset-colored eyes shut, almost purring as he gratefully accepted the calming petting of his hair.

At some point in the tranquil cocoon, they had both dozed off. Always the most alert of the two, Reborn snapped awake first as he sensed powerful and almost foreign Flames approach the house. Nana's humming presence was quiet downstairs, unaware. The lack of Lightening and Sun Flames informed him that the children had gone to school, and he picked on the faintest lingering traces of Mist in the garden. Chrome had obviously checked up on her Sky when the Guardians had passed by earlier, informed by Nana that Tsuna wouldn't come because he was sick, and had relayed the message to the other Elements. Reborn had noticed the brief visits and judging from Tsuna's reflexive shifting, he had also been conscious of their presences. The lack of a beckoning had stated his will to be left alone with Reborn in the quietness, a sign that his Elements had understood and heeded.

Now, though, the Flames were starkly different. Reborn narrowed his eyes, displeased. He absolutely hated surprises, especially when coming from unwanted visitors. Untangling his fingers from the brown locks, he sat up and grasped the covers. Glancing over his shoulder, he wasn't surprised to see sunset-colored eyes staring at him.

"Stay here." Reborn commanded, realizing a split-second later that it was quite unnecessary as Tsuna was certainly not going to move out of his nest on his own accord.

Still, his student nodded obediently and watched him leave the concealment of the blankets. Reborn, pointedly ignoring his mild trouble upon seeing an obedient Tsuna, felt almost cold when extricating from the nest. The room was unbelievably warm from the saturation of their combined Flames – even more so from the Sky ones – but the temperature was distinctly higher in the bed. Straightening his suit and fedora, Reborn mentally prepared himself to deal with an unexpected idiot. Closing the door behind him, the hitman silently made his way downstairs. His feet touched the last step as the front door was boldly opened, offering him the dubious pleasure of meeting first the goofing face of Sawada Iemitsu.

Whatever words the visiting Sky wanted to exclaim died on his lips. Features twisted into a snarl as his nose twitched, inhaling deeply the diverse scents in the house. Flashing eyes snapped to him, protective fury bleeding through his aggressive stance.

"Care to explain why Tsuna's scent is so strong on you, Reborn?" The old Alpha demanded, voice menacing.

Unimpressed, Reborn quirked an elegant eyebrow. While he usually appreciated when he was treated as the adult he was, the fact that his body was still one of a child – an unawaken one, might he add – remained. His senses were dimmed, and he was therefore unable to pick on any pheromones. There was no attraction, no luring and no intimidating threat to be sensed.

"Reborn-kun has been keeping Tsu-kun company since his awakening, dear." Nana informed her husband in a pleased voice as she delightfully welcomed him home after months of absence.

Reborn felt a flicker of amusement at the answer, reading Iemitsu's open-book expressions and guessing his thoughts. He nevertheless tuned out the reaction and following interaction, choosing to disappear inside the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. The caffeine would be needed to deal with the absurdity. He went through the motions automatically, keeping most of his attention on the movements of the couple in the hall. He reigned in his straying Sun Flames, pursuing his lips in a tight line.

The breaking of the Curse coupled with his abnormally fast growth spurts put a strain on his Flames, no longer restrained and drained, but frustratingly trapped in a still too small container, threatening to burst from his control. Every (ex-)Arcobaleno had to deal with the pain, except Lal. And yet, both Viper and he were fortunate to have found a Sky soothing the strain with their Harmony factor. Reborn knew that Colonnello and Fon had regular check-ups with Verde while Skull was confined with the Lightening in his lab, until the Cloud managed to regain a semblance of control over his Flames (cursing the Propagation ability for each hour passed in the mad scientist's company, even though it was for his own sake).

Leaning against the door frame, Reborn took a sip of the burning liquid without batting an eyelash. Nana had twirled somewhere else, arms full of ridiculous orange outfits, leaving the two men alone. Iemitsu had calmed down drastically with his Mate's intervention, now supporting a wide smile that instantly warned Reborn.

"So, Tsuna's awakening, huh?" Iemitsu mused quietly.

Reborn glanced sharply at him. He quickly finished his coffee, not minding the temperature and without taking the time to savor it. He put the cup on the table, tilted his fedora down and hid his hands in his pockets as he stared the old Sky down.

"It is best to leave him alone."

Iemitsu returned the gaze, a challenging glint in his eyes.

"He's my son." The Alpha forcefully reminded Reborn. "If I wish to see him, you will not stop me from doing so."

"He's my Sky." Reborn retorted, unaffected by the (invalid) argument, and suspecting that his presence wouldn't be well-received by Tsuna. "Should your presence upset him…" He trailed off ominously, eyes glaring under his fedora, gold gleaming in his irises.

He would stay back, though, knowing that Iemitsu needed to experience the rejection to fully apprehend it. No matter how bluntly the hitman informed him of the truth, Iemitsu would refuse to hear. Denial ran deep.

Iemitsu scoffed at the blatant threat, dismissing it. He enthusiastically climbed up the stairs, barely aware of the stealthy presence of a scorching Sun at his back. Reborn kept his laid-back attitude as he nonchalantly stepped beside Iemitsu, watching the man collect himself. Without knocking – and prompting a spark of irritation in the hitman – the Alpha opened the door widely and _intruded_.

There was no other word, as his approach prompted two immediate and unmistakable reactions. Tsuna's Sky Flames crashed against Iemitsu's in vicious hostility, searing unforgivably and simultaneously calling on Reborn's Sun ones for protection, spotting him right away. Sunset-colored eyes glared furiously at him from the depth of his nest, lips pulled into a silent snarl. The aggressive rejection startled Iemitsu who fought back an instinctive flinch, eyes widening.

"Tsu – "

"Reborn." Tsuna's raspy voice called out from beneath the mountain of blankets, cutting off his father, and sounding almost _frightened_ , even as his Flames continued to intangibly roar threateningly at the older Sky, refusing to back down.

"Get out." Reborn coldly ordered Iemitsu, realizing that Tsuna _didn't recognize his father_.

Not that it was _that_ surprising, considering the few times they had met each other, briefly and rarely pleasantly. The hitman stepped inside, physically blocking the Alpha from seeing the glaring eyes hiding in the nest. Iemitsu's head snapped to him, stunned and wavering between reason and instinctive reactions. Calmly, Reborn reached for his gun.

"I won't repeat myself, Iemitsu." The hitman purposefully slowed his movements, Sun Flames engulfing the special bullets inside to ready them for anything from a warning shot to a Chaos attack.

Iemitsu eyed the charged gun, all too aware that the ex-Arcobaleno wouldn't hesitate. He backed away, hurt flicking in his brown eyes for a second, before he forced an enthusiastic grin on to face his wife downstairs. Reborn took the necessary steps to close the door, figuring that he would interrogate the buffoon later about his visit, once his Sky was calm. Pulling the gun away, he turned around to find Tsuna staring intently at him, blankets off. The Flames swirling in the room thrummed in satisfaction at the removal of the supposed threat.

It took one look for Reborn to note that Tsuna was exhausted from the continuous strain of wild Flames and cramps of a first heat.

"Sleep, Tsuna."

The stare turned into hesitant glances as the Omega settled back in the nest, looking nervous. The shifting of moods was getting tiringly frustrating for Reborn who merely responded by slipping inside, resuming his position from earlier. Tsuna took one last long look before curling around his tutor without touching him, only humming in contentment when gentle fingers carded through his hair, lulling him back to sleep.

Left awake in the peaceful quietness, Reborn noticed another shift in the air. Unaware of its significance, he briefly frowned before the surrounding Sky Flames coaxed him into taking a nap, shushing his thoughts effectively.

* * *

 **[** _Revealing Discussion_ **]**

"Reborn?"

Reborn glanced at Tsuna, sitting cross-legged on his chair at the kitchen table, elbows on the wooden surface as he peeked at his tutor through his brown bangs. Several sheets and textbooks were spread in front of them, necessary material for his essay in Japanese. The hitman was timing his work, preparing him to take – and succeed – his exams quicker than expected. Of course, Tsuna was currently working on a text that he had never read before, complex and all levels of complicated. He was seriously considering that the author was a genuine sadistic person who just wanted to make their readers suffer in their vain attempt to understand anything, from the plot to the devices used in a structure making no sense whatsoever.

Yeah, Tsuna suspected that he wasn't going to achieve writing a half-decent essay for his unbelievably but confirmed sadistic tutor.

"You don't have the time to be distracted, Tsuna."

The young Sky's lips quirked up slightly at the absence of _Dame_ , relishing in the reality that Reborn had deemed unnecessary to constantly use this forsaken nickname to push him further and beyond his limits. Now, when the nickname resurfaced, it usually meant that Tsuna had screwed up.

Eyes flicking to the English book Reborn had temporarily disregarded to raise a condescending eyebrow at him, Tsuna caught some words, enough to decipher the subject. His Sun's interest for insects would always be beyond him. Glancing up to meet a sharp gaze, the young Sky restrained from clearing his throat in discomfort. He couldn't stop the slight blush that crept on his cheeks, spotting amusement flicker in dark eyes.

"Kyōko asked me if I could help her go through her first heat." Tsuna ended by blurting out, feeling exceedingly awkward as Reborn's amusement peaked in the form of a smirk. "She fears that Onii-san's presence wouldn't be enough to soothe her."

The hitman's smirk had taken a mocking edge, thoroughly entertained by his growing mortification.

"I take it that she already knows when she'll awaken." Reborn purposefully dragged the discussion. "She probably has been informed by either her parents or her brother."

"Onii-san did." Tsuna confirmed quietly, frowning briefly at the mention of Kyōko's parents. "It is supposed to happen this week. She knows that mine has passed, obviously, so…"

He trailed off under the hitman's heavy scrutiny, searching his eyes and, Tsuna couldn't help but think, his soul. Self-conscious, he froze on his chair, suddenly unable to tear his gaze away.

"Do you know why she purposefully asks for you?"

Blinking, Tsuna tilted his head slightly. There was something in Reborn's tone that belied the casualness, prompting him to look for deeper implications and other layers.

"We're both Omegas." He stated bluntly, wondering where his Sun was trying to get to. "She won't have to worry about pheromones, marks or claims with me. She knows that I'll protect her from anything threatening to harm her, from an unexpected presence or a fever. Besides, I'm a Sky, right? My Flames are as soothing as a Rain's, especially when around my family and friends." He hesitated, then shrugged. "And, I don't know, maybe she figures that because I've experienced it first, I'll somehow know how to help her through it."

"You're not expecting anything, then."

Tsuna shot Reborn an odd look. "Why should I expect something?" He asked in genuine puzzlement. "She wants comfort, reassurance and kinship. What else do you think there is?"

The smirk turned into a fleeting fond smile, causing Tsuna's blush to come back, taken aback but pleased to see it. He didn't know how or why but he felt as if he had answered correctly an extremely difficult question. The hitman's expression turned unreadable once again, assessing him.

"You'll catch up for each lesson and training you're going to miss, of course." He matter-of-factly affirmed, confirming Tsuna's thoughts and simultaneously giving his approval. "Now, your essay isn't going to write itself, and you have lost enough time as it is. And remember, I want something worthy of full marks."

Tsuna scrunched up his nose but turned back to his frustrating work. He absently reached for his glass of water with his left hand. Reborn waited for him to take a sip before thoughtfully adding.

"Glad to see that you're past your puppy love, Tsuna."

And Tsuna choked on his water, coughing and glaring tearfully at his Sun who merely chuckled, returning to his book. When a few days later, the young Sky received Kyōko's text, he desperately tried to ignore his tutor's amused gaze while preparing a bag for the stay and vanished from home after alerting his mother and his Elements.

It was Onii-san who opened the door of the household, brows pulled into a frown. He wasted no time in welcoming his Sky inside, stepping away. Tsuna observed Ryōhei silently, taking in the clenching of his fists, the stress lines etched on his face, the distressed flicker of his Flames and now that he was awakened, the scent of protective anger. Ryohei wasn't even aware that he was looming over his Sky, intimidating and reacting without thinking on his own emotions. Wriggling his nose, the young Omega almost took a step back. He didn't, all too aware that he was only going to hurt his Element. Focusing, Tsuna brushed his Sky Flames against the Sun's, letting them thrum soothingly.

"Onii-san." He finally murmured, keeping his tone low to avoid startling the extremely tense Alpha in front of him.

He paused, wondering which approach he should take. It was evident that Kyōko was the crux of the tension and bringing her name up could lead to a rather violent reaction. Of course, Ryōhei would feel guilty over his uncontrolled lashing, and that would bring another problem. No doubt that his friends would have something to say, growling reproaches at his ashamed Sun.

Yeah, no, Tsuna was certainly not going to let one of his Elements suffer through that.

Fishing his phone out of his pockets, he unlocked the screen and thumbed his way to his texts. Finding Kyōko's, he showed it to Ryōhei and waited, keeping track of the Sun Flames slowly settling down.

"Onii-san." Tsuna repeated patiently, drawing his Sun's attention back to him. "Where?"

"Upstairs, in her room." Ryōhei finally answered, uncertainty flicking in his eyes. "I can't enter."

Tsuna, who was getting out of his shoes, sharply glanced at his friend. "Can't?"

Reborn's lesson had been exceedingly informative, as usual, and Tsuna wished he could forget some of these information, for his own sense of modesty had been quite mortified, much to his tutor's entertainment. The teen suspected that it was the hitman's way to get back at him for forcing him to spend his heat together. Tsuna's cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and he focused on his Guardian's predicament to distract himself.

"Have you tried?" He asked Ryōhei a bit dubious, wondering why on earth Kyōko would refuse his presence.

Onii-san was his _brother_. His very protective brother. Alpha or not, he should be a reassuring presence at her side, a rock to hold into while suffering through the cramps and a shield for the threats the outside world seemed to be consisted of.

"No." Ryōhei admitted, aware that it was pointless to lie to his Sky. "I don't think that she would react well to my presence."

Tsuna sighed at his Sun uncharacteristic shyness. Then again, his concern for his sister prompted all kinds of reactions from him, from mild embarrassment when he was usually shameless to the constant worry that he could be the cause of any harm.

"Well, let's see to that, huh?" Tsuna muttered, snatching his Sun's arm and dragging him upstairs.

Ryōhei resisted as much as he dared – not much, considering that his Flames were purring merrily under the Harmony, and that though his Sky wasn't weak, Ryōhei still sometimes had trouble controlling his strength and didn't want to hurt him. Tsuna paid no mind to the faint struggle, finding quite easily the right bedroom. The Sasagawas' house was a lot like his own, a characteristic that every house shared in the street, so it wasn't difficult to deduce where each room was. Besides, one of the bedrooms reeked so much of _Alpha_ that spotting the correct one was easy.

Keeping a tight grip on his apprehending Sun, Tsuna knocked gently on the closed door.

"Kyōko? It's Tsuna, and Onii-san." He announced serenely. "We're coming in."

The door opened in front of him, two bright and warm brown eyes staring them down. Her features were hard, narrowing her orbs as she assessed them. Slightly taken aback by her almost hostile demeanor, both young men stayed silent and suffered through the examination without complaint. Tsuna vaguely wondered how it was that he had been behaving like a skittish kitten – he remembered everything, never mind that he wasn't exactly aware – while Kyōko looked ready to rip their intestines out for daring to speak to her.

Reborn had told him that the awakening tended to bring out surprising core aspects of people. The hitman had taken vindictive amusement at stating that he had already known that Tsuna's first heat would only reinforce the fact that the Sky was too skittish, gentle and caring for his own good. From Reborn, these words were certainly not meant as a compliment, when one knew that Tsuna was supposed to be a (mafia) boss, _the_ boss of the most feared and powerful Family in the freaking world. No, Tsuna reflected, Kyōko's current behavior was admittedly more fitting for someone holding power, though it was eons away from her usual patience and kind mien.

Then again, Tsuna had still been quite flustered by his tutor's words, knowing that the no-longer cursed Sun had chosen _him_ as his Sky and would have certainly not done so if some of these qualities were not looked for or liked.

It was the confusion radiating from Ryōhei that pulled him out of his thoughts, realizing that Kyōko had apparently deemed them worthy of her presence – _or something_ – and had promptly pulled them inside, shutting the door behind. Tsuna stood awkwardly for a few seconds, debating over what he should do, when he noticed that Kyōko was in the middle of building her nest. Suddenly, he understood. She was impatient to hide beneath a dome of blankets and with a few pillows to cuddle with, and their interruption had spiked her anxiety up.

"Right." Tsuna muttered, eyes flicking between her brother and the closet. He scrunched up his nose a bit but sighed, knowing that it would be better for Kyōko. "Onii-san," he called out softly, "we're going to need a pack of ambient temperature water bottles and a few of your recently worn shirts. Also, lock the front door and the windows downstairs. We're not going to move from here for a while."

Ryōhei nodded, slightly overwhelmed but trusting his Sky. Tsuna stepped away, humming and relaxing his hold on his Flames to wash over the room comfortably, and put his bag on the floor. Kyōko paused in her movements, frowning at the opened door and worrying her lower lip.

"Hey, Kyōko, it's alright." Tsuna murmured quietly from his spot, taking out a worn out but fluffy blanket from his bag. "Here, another one for your nest. Onii-san's coming back soon."

She didn't hesitate to approach him, soothed by his words and tone. They both built the nest, taking care of making it large enough for three people to sit cozily in it. Kyōko practically snatched her brother's shirts from his hands when he came back, as she curled around a pillow and cradled them to her chest. Tsuna got up to close the door while Ryōhei glanced at him for guidance, at a loss over what to do next. Chuckling slightly, the young Sky took the bottles and put one near Kyōko, leaving the rest on the floor near the bed. Gesturing to his Sun to imitate him, Tsuna sat down close to her while her brother opted to face her. He was also the closest to the door, clearly taking up the role of a guard. As he suspected, her passive aggressiveness had melted away once she was safely ensconced in her nest, with a familiar Alpha – who was kin – to protect her from threats and a close Omega to soothe the ache of the heat. Of course, as Reborn had pointed out, she was not as indulgent as Tsuna had been, watching them sharply and _glaring_ when they were doing something she didn't like.

Huffing out a laugh, Tsuna let his Flames coax his two Elements to relax, lulling Kyōko to sleep while they both stayed awake to watch over her. He absently hummed a tune in sync with the thrum of his Flames, low and steady. He stopped when he noticed that his energetic Sun was swaying in rhythm, looking ready to fall asleep. Baffled, he stared at Ryōhei.

"Onii-san?" He called out cautiously, keeping his voice down to avoid waking Kyōko up.

When there was no answer, he leant forward and reached out. His hand tapped Ryōhei's arm, snapping him out of whatever trance he had been in. The Sun blinked, startled and glanced at a concerned Tsuna.

"What is it, otōto?" He asked loudly, seemingly not noticing his weird behavior.

Tsuna cringed, frantically shushing him. He then shook his head in exasperation. Ryōhei fell silent, glancing at his sister who was peacefully sleeping.

"Are you worried?" Tsuna's voice was soft as he caught his eyes.

His Element shot him a look, as if it was the dumbest question he had ever heard. Which, admittedly, was quite obvious, Tsuna conceded with a wry smile, thinking back of the Future-That-Won't-Be. Nevertheless, Ryōhei nodded gravely. For a few seconds, the young Sky contemplated over his words. He couldn't, without being a hypocrite, tell that he shouldn't worry for his family. Tsuna spent his days – and most of his nights – worrying about them, after all. He thought of assassination attempts succeeding, of sacrifices to save _him_ , of his adopted brother and sister taken away for ransom, of his mother getting executed by revenge. There were countless possibilities, and his mind seemed quite adept at conjuring them. His vow to change Vongola back to its roots was a tremendous task, appealing to a few and disgusting to most. Shouldering such a history in such a world… it was painting a target on his back – a lot like the cross scar he had on his back. A target that divided in several, him being the jackpot and his family being bonuses.

Lips pressing into a tight line, Tsuna exhaled slowly.

His family was threatened by merely existing. And yet, despite this ominous menace hovering over their heads, Tsuna wouldn't give up. None of them would give up.

"It's alright to worry." Tsuna whispered, drawing Ryōhei's attention back on him. "We're family, after all, aren't we?" His lips quirked up. "And family worries about each other. Do you know what else family does?" He glanced at his Sun, sunset-colored eyes flashing as his Flames thrummed, a grin spreading. "Family protects each other."

Ryōhei sucked in a breath, inhaling the words and keeping them trapped as he stopped breathing.

"As long as we know that, no one will touch us." Tsuna's grin softened but his eyes _burned_. "As long as we're all together, _nothing_ will tear us apart."

"Yeah." His proclaimed big brother exhaled, letting his trouble go and fueling with renewed determination. "We'll protect each other to the extreme!"

His shout startled both Tsuna and Kyōko, the former laughing slightly at the vibrant enthusiasm while the other whined at her disrupted rest. Her brother instantly apologized, offering his bottle of water as peace offering.

* * *

 **[** _Health Care_ **]**

Reborn gazed at the Beta taking out a cigarette, standing up to open a window of the infirmary. Seated on a chair, the hitman reigned in his impatience, waiting for his idiotic student to come. It was only a matter of minutes, listening to the tell tales sounds of steps coming closer. The light feet were accompanied by almost silent ones, suggesting that the Omega was accompanied. Considering that it was in the middle of the day, during classes, there was a huge possibility that it was one of his Guardians.

The door slid open enthusiastically, Yamamoto's sharp eyes scanning the room even as a good-natured expression pulled at his lips. The Rain backed off when catching the glare aimed at him from an annoyed hitman, almost fear crossing his face. There was a sigh behind him, a mix of irritated and guilty, and Tsuna gently pushed his Rain aside. Slipping inside, the young Sky was about to dismiss his friend to return to his lesson, sparing him from Reborn's ire.

"He's staying." The Sun's voice brooked no argument.

The teens exchanged a look but didn't protest. While Tsuna went to sit on one of the free beds, Yamamoto stayed beside the door, easing into his position of vigil.

"Wasn't smocking forbidden inside the infirmary, Shamal?" Tsuna quietly remarked, preferring to focus on the doctor than on his tutor.

"Sometimes, a drag is necessary to deal with the absurdities of youth." Shamal evasively answered. "Do you know why you've been called here, brat?"

Tsuna glanced at the hitman's unreadable face, dark eyes steadily staring Takeshi down. The poor Rain shifted his weight, wondering why the hostility was aimed at him.

"Don't bother lying." Reborn snapped at his Sky, Flames coiled around his core.

Tsuna pursued his lips into a tight line, annoyed by his Sun's refusal to meet his gaze to glare at his Rain. Yamamoto's eyes flicked between the three of them, wondering what was escaping him. He had a suspicion, but he couldn't be certain. At his friend's stubborn silence, he spoke up.

"It's about the suppressants, isn't it?"

Shamal breathed out the smoke out of the window, collected as usual when in doctor mode.

"Spot on, brat." The assassin confirmed, still watching outside.

Whatever Reborn was looking for, he found it. His gaze instantly snapped to Tsuna, highly displeased. His student held the stare steadily, refusing to back down. Takeshi observed the interaction, minutely relaxing when the focus shifted its target. He mulled over the scene, quickly connecting the dots. His hazel eyes glanced at his Sky.

"You deliberately chose to take the suppressants, right, Tsuna? Even though neither Reborn or Shamal approved of your decision."

When Tsuna crossed his arms, he knew that he had correctly guessed. The Rain sighed. Their Sky hadn't lied, only opting to keep silent the two older men's disapprobation, and letting his Elements form their own conclusions. Most of them had – wrongly – assumed that Tsuna taking suppressants had been approved by the hitman. It seemed that the truth was different.

"You thought that I wouldn't notice because my current body has yet to awaken." Reborn flatly stated, onyx eyes glaring at his student. "Unfortunately for you, the suppressants don't only affect your scent, but also your overall behavior. It was easy to pick on the shift." The fedora shadowed his face. "When will you cease to underestimate me, Dame-Tsuna?"

Takeshi winced at the nickname.

"I don't see where the problem is." Tsuna stubbornly stood his ground, his Flames swirling to rest on him as an invisible cloak.

"The problem, shitty brat – "Yamamoto started at the usual fond insult aimed only at Hayato, staring at a furious Shamal, "– is that suppressants affect your hormonal system. The masking of your scent is one of the numerous side-effects that they have on your metabolism, among the delay or removal of your heats, an increase in aggressive and/or irrational behavior, and in the worst cases, a stunted hormonal growth. There is a reason as to why suppressants are only proposed to _matured adults_."

Takeshi was no expert in biological science, even less concerning the whole Alpha, Beta and Omega thingy, but he understood enough to be worried. From the biting of lips that Tsuna had taken to do, his Sky understood plenty enough. The flicker of uncertainty wasn't missed by anyone in the room.

"You already know all that." Shamal realized, cigarette forgotten between his fingers. "Then why are you taking them?"

Reborn abruptly scoffed, attracting everyone's attention on him. For a split-second, Tsuna looked offended. Then, he scowled at his tutor.

"I don't expect you to understand." The Sky snapped at his Sun, leaning back and frowning. "It's nothing you ever had to deal with, isn't that right, _Reborn_?"

Takeshi exchanged a bewildered look with Shamal, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. They both had the impression that they were missing a vital piece of information, something to decode the equivocal discussion taking place, to read the true meanings lacing their verbal and non-verbal languages.

"As I've said before, no student of mine is weak." In contrast to Tsuna's agitation, Reborn was appearing as composed as ever, if a little harsh. "No student of mine should hide."

"It's called self-preservation." Tsuna snarked, Flames tainting his eyes as he grew defensive. "Any student of yours tend to develop this skill." He drawled, heavy sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Apparently not, as you're currently showing a dreadful lack of it." The hitman shot back.

"Hide?" Takeshi repeated – only to be ignored.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Tsuna retorted, all audience forgotten. "I know what I am doing."

"I frankly doubt it." Reborn didn't miss a beat, sounding faintly condescending. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you're purposefully sabotaging yourself."

"I am not – "

"And for what end?" The hitman interrupted the teen, tilting his hat awry. "Avoiding some stares? Escaping from some whispers? Haven't I taught you that the best strategy in this kind of situation is to stand straight and strong, and to stop cowering?"

"I did that!" Tsuna fired back, a flash of hurt crossing his eyes, and his Flames flickered briefly in distress. "It didn't work! What was I supposed to do? Doing nothing?"

"Taking suppressants is not a solution." Reborn insisted unflinchingly, though his Sun Flames gave an odd reaction.

"It's the only solution I found!"

"When are you going to think before doing something stupid?" The Sun ended up snarking, a hint of frustration piercing through his otherwise posed tone.

"Well, maybe I'm not as smart as you seem to think I am." Tsuna replied quietly, flatly. "And if you can't see something as simple as that, then I don't understand why you're still there."

A deafening silence fell as the young Sky suddenly lashed out, Flames flaring and roaring against them, and in a spectacular show of inhuman speed, Tsuna was out of the room. Takeshi blankly blinked, barely registering that one of the windows had been shattered, even as Shamal choked on his smoke. They stared at the window in bewilderment, taken aback by Tsuna's outburst.

Reborn cursed. Out loud.

Takeshi absently recognized one of Hayato's favorite Italian cuss. He glanced at the broken window and at the floor, noticed with relief the absence of blood and shifted his weight on his left leg. Tsuna shouldn't be left alone. Someone needed to go after him.

"Stay with the others." Reborn commanded him, getting up swiftly.

"What do I tell them?" Takeshi ventured a question, gaze following the hitman's steps going towards the window.

"I'll take care of our Sky." The Sun's glare pointedly ordered them to not interfere.

And he was gone. Takeshi stared at the spot where the hitman had seemingly vanished from, before glancing at Shamal.

"If you could explain what just happened, that would be great."

Shamal sighed, taking a long drag of his well-consumed cig. "You know, brat, I'm not entirely sure myself. And if I'm right, then most of it isn't our business."

Takeshi glanced at the blue sky outside, lazy cotton clouds drifting. "Well, it's Tsuna and Reborn. I'm sure that they'll be fine."

Shamal inclined his head slightly but didn't answer, privately thinking that the discussion between the two of them would be one of these unexpected pivots. Of what, the doctor wasn't entirely certain, but it would bring irrevocable change, no doubt.

Predictably, Reborn knew where to go to find his fleeing student. When Tsuna wanted peace and tranquility, a place to gather his thoughts and calm down his agitation, when he wished to reflect serenely to a problem or engage someone in a difficult conversation, there was only one spot he would go to. He had met several times Hibari there by sheer coincidence, and while the first occasions had startled him, the Sky had ceased to mind once he realized that the fortuity could helped for their tentative friendship.

It was a safe heaven that had once been attacked but had been restored since then. Ironically it had also served to the Arcobaleno as a meeting point when they were still conferencing secretly, chained by the Curse. Nowadays, the powerful Elements had stopped bothering going there, opting to go to Tsuna's, figuring that the Sawada household was as good as any, with the bonus of getting free food and drinks. It had also been the stage to a few fights, but its aura of serenity had never been shattered.

Slowing down, Reborn forced himself to relax as he tilted his head up to stare at the top of the stairs. He calmly climbed the steps of Namimori Shrine, letting his bond to his Sky guide his feet. He found Tsuna sitting against the wooden fence behind the shrine, chin resting on his crossed arms propped up by his knees, sunset-colored eyes gazing at nothing. His Sky Flames had called out Natsu who was pacing up and down in front of him, mane flamboyant.

The cub was the first to acknowledge Reborn, growling at him half-heartedly. Even if the little lion wasn't acting as a scaredy-cat, he wasn't behaving as fiercely as he usually did during fights. There was the recognition that Reborn had somehow upset Tsuna, and yet, this reason was not enough to provoke hostility. In fact, by merely observing Natsu, it was easy to deduce that Tsuna's temper had cooled down, and he was now withdrawing to either reflect or entertain depressing thoughts.

When Reborn steadily approached the duo, Natsu didn't try to stop him. If anything, the cub resumed his pacing a little further, guarding them while giving them space.

"Something happened."

At the statement, Tsuna's eyes flicked to briefly meet Reborn's before he glanced away. Taking the silence as an assent, the Sun reviewed his memories from the past weeks, trying to pinpoint the origin of his student's brash decision and annoyed to have missed it. There had been a time when Tsuna had behaved unusually, surely. On that day, something had happened. Something to trigger this unreasonableness. And since Tsuna had kept the habit to worry first for the others and himself second, it involved either family or friends.

Nothing happened at the household, so it was obviously at the high school. The behavior of the Guardians didn't offer any clue, as they had gone along with Tsuna's decision without any real protest. In fact, Reborn rectified, it was possible that they knew what prompted it but had dismissed the incident. An incident that had touched Tsuna and/or a friend, on some sensitive spot, harmless enough to be ignored but nevertheless important to raise the need to use suppressants. For once, it wasn't a mafia problem, but an Omega-related one.

Reborn inclined his head slightly, shadowing his expression with his fedora. A high school filled with recently-awakened and puberty-foolish brats, ignorant of most of their changes and influenced by their parents' and medias' conceptions of them, mainly prejudiced and downright degrading at times… The hitman could accurately guess the troubles Tsuna had been facing. When still stuck in the adolescent world, Alphas were looked up to, Betas generally acknowledged and Omegas pityingly despised. Only as the years passed, and world shifted, that they would realize that Alphas were not all-powerful, Betas were more balanced than any of them, and Omegas were certainly the most strong-willed of them all.

"It's fine." Tsuna's voice cut through his thoughts, his sunset-colored gaze fixed on him as he no doubt used his perceptiveness to try to decipher his thoughts. "I'll stop taking the suppressants."

The suppressants were the consequence of the trouble, Reborn knew. Instead of letting it go, he insisted. Bullying had stopped within the years following his first appearance, but the constant hurtful words and actions had been there long before the hitman's and had left deep wounds in the young Sky's core. A scarred injury only needed a few slashes to bleed once again. Tsuna's insecurity needed time to shift into humble self-confidence, and as it was a work in progress, it sometimes smacked into resistance, staggering a few steps backwards. Reborn couldn't let the matter lie unattended, for his little Sky's sake.

"Tell me what they did." The hitman ordered firmly but patiently, a gentleness that was certainly not present before their meeting.

Tsuna, distinctly uncomfortable, sighed. It was easy to recognize that stubborn look in his Sun's eyes.

"It was the usual thing, you know." He evasively began, blinking at the sting of his eyes reverting to brown. "A bunch of guys harassing someone else."

"It wasn't you."

Tsuna didn't ask how Reborn knew. "No, it wasn't."

"Kyōko."

"Yeah." He confirmed quietly, stretching his legs to prevent them from numbing.

"Alphas picking on an Omega, then. And you've decided to serve as both a distraction and bait to help her."

Despite himself, Tsuna was faintly amused. Reborn knew him very well, and his ability to predict people's behavior was unnerving for most and entertaining for a few.

"That's the idea." The young Sky felt his lips curved slightly upwards, before the amusement faded. "Two Alphas and one Beta, harassing an Omega. Kyōko was still adjusting, struggling to keep her bearings from overwhelming her, and these guys just _had_ to come and – "He trailed off, anger flashing on his features. "I interfered, of course, I couldn't let Kyōko deal with these assholes."

Reborn let the cuss slide, reading Tsuna's emotions with sharp eyes. "They tried something."

"One of the Alpha tried this thing you told me about, to impose their will over mine, to dominate me and force me to cower since it was obvious that I was certainly not going to back down." Tsuna grimaced, looking almost sheepish but mostly unregretful. "I didn't react very well."

That, Reborn could easily imagine. Common opinion gripped about Clouds and their insufferable independence, preventing any bounding. Most thought that Clouds were the most difficult Elements out there, on equal footing with Mists. How wrong they were. All Elements could be tamed, charmed and coveted. And yet, no one could hope to sway a Sky's thought without Breaking. Skies didn't submit, _ever_. They took low profile, feigned, retreated, bargained, argued and fled, but they _never_ submitted. Skies were the one to offer stability, home and acceptance to their Elements. A Sky who easily submitted to anyone's will would certainly not be able to do anything for their own. No Elements would willingly bond with them. A rejected Sky, an empty Sky, was as close to a Broken Sky as they could get without being Broken themselves.

Therefore, Tsuna's Flames had most likely flared up at the challenge. Against a civilian, Flameless or not, a Sky instinct wouldn't hesitate to lash out.

Besides, most Alphas tended to forget but Omegas didn't submit. This intimidation technique was best used on Betas, and weaker-willed Alphas. After all, Omegas weren't supposed to submit. Even when they gave this impression, they didn't, not really. Between the three, the real master of manipulation would be an Omega, because it was them who had what everyone else wanted – not only symbolically speaking. This was a lesson that was always forgotten, apparently.

"They're still living, I take it." Reborn plainly commented, unconcerned.

Tsuna took on an offended expression. "Of course, they are! I didn't use my Flames, Reborn!"

"You don't need your Flames to kill someone, Tsuna." The hitman pointed out easily.

"I reacted badly, yes, but not _that_ bad." The teen grimaced. "Though they didn't get up for a while afterwards."

"Good." Reborn approved with a sharp nod. "In this case, what is troubling you?"

Tsuna hesitated, but at the menacing glint entering his Sun's eyes, he knew that his Element's patience was getting to an end. "I almost gave in." He blurted out quickly, and almost unintelligibly.

Reborn's expression blanked, the statement contradicting him, then realization struck. "No, you didn't." He corrected confidently. "Your awakening is fairly recent, so you have yet to find out and sort through your instincts and intuitive impulses, _something that the suppressants had been disrupting,_ so you're not very adept at discerning them. With the prejudices running around, I don't expect you to understand them fully for what they are." A sinister gleam entered his dark eyes. "You also seem to have forgotten my lesson."

Tsuna predictably paled and tensed, shifting slightly and preparing himself to throw himself to the side to avoid an attack. His reaction amused Reborn who pointedly ignored it.

"What did I tell you about Omegas primal drive?"

The young Sky frowned, keeping a wary eye on his tutor even as he thought back. "That it was similar to Sky's… drive… Oh."

"Yes, oh." Reborn repeated mockingly. "You weren't thinking of submitting, idiot, you were searching for his potential as a Mate. Evidently, he failed spectacularly and with good reason. It's a reaction that you couldn't control, considering your lack of experience."

Tsuna frowned at the explication, mulling it over as he replayed the moment in his mind. "Are you sure that I was testing him? I have the impression that I was going to…" He trailed off, looking suddenly embarrassed.

"The other option is that you were going to lure him into a false sense of superiority by using your pheromones and a façade of submission to charm him, before striking hard." Reborn arched an eyebrow, curious. "That kind of reaction usually happens when an Omega already has an Alpha in mind, and deliberately sabotages the other possibilities to avoid distractions."

"In this case, I would have realized afterwards that it was merely a manipulation, an instinctive one, but as I was interrupted by my Flames' intervention, I got confused." Tsuna rubbed his forehead, utterly disbelieving and deliberately ignoring Reborn's unspoken question. "Is it always this complicated?"

"Your perception will sharpen with time, as you train to control your responses and get experience." His Sun matter-of-factly answered, narrowing his eyes. "Of course, you need to stop taking the suppressants for that end."

"It's something that I'll have to figure out on my own, right?"

"Afraid so." Reborn apathetically replied, mind more interested on a piece of information that had been unwittingly uncovered. "Already has an Alpha in mind, then?"

Tsuna lifted his head up, glancing sharply at his tutor. His gaze turned contemplative, almost speculative. Calculation glinted like a flash of steel in his otherwise honest warm brown orbs. He blinked, and everything disappeared, replaced by wry amusement.

"How should I know, Reborn? I can't even read my own actions."

Reborn wasn't fooled. "Doesn't matter. You know that you can't hide anything from me."

A smirk curled Tsuna's lips, and he looked genuinely expectant, faintly tainted with knowing melancholy. "We'll see about that, Reborn."

* * *

 **[** _Sweet Sweet Traitorous Temptation_ **]**

In the subdued mood of an extremely early morning in a spacious pied-à-terre not far from Bologna, Reborn leaned his hip against the dining table, unseeingly staring at an open folder. His fedora had been taken off, resting on their kitchen island. His suit was still as impeccable, though the tie had been put away. Shuffling absently the papers, he tried to focus on the printed words. Fruitless endeavor. He couldn't concentrate. Shaking his head slightly, he shifted his position to lean forward and put his hands on the table. His shoulders stiffened at the sound of stumbling light feet approaching. He inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly, relaxing his muscles.

"You're still no finished?" He asked nonchalantly, voice low but audible.

"Almost done." Tsuna yawned, rubbing one of his eyes tiredly. "I just need some coffee."

Reborn suspended his respiration as the young Sky passed by him, vaguely glancing at the folder.

"I'll make some for you too, looks like you need it." The young man commented off-handedly, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

The hitman closed his eyes without answering. Even if he shut off most of his senses and attention, he was hyper aware of Tsuna's presence, opening and closing a cupboard, taking the beans, getting water…

"Not as much as you." Reborn clung to the conversation, turning his head away from the kitchen part of the room.

"Yeah, yeah, I shouldn't have pulled an all-nighter yesterday – or is two days ago, I don't know what time it is – but you know that I wanted to speak with – "

 _I can give you sleepless nights for much interesting fun_. The thought, unbidden and greatly unnecessary, drowned whatever words Tsuna was saying and caused Reborn to freeze at the crudity. The hitman sucked in a startled breath and inadvertently inhaled what he had been frantically trying to ignore – _Tsuna's scent_.

Reborn bit back a snarl, infuriated with himself. Damn it, he had forgotten how much of a pain being an awaken Alpha could be. Especially when sharing a house with an unclaimed Omega who was also _his_ Sky, _his_ to teach, _his_ to guide, _his_ to protect, _his_ to care for –

"What do you think, Reborn?" Tsuna's voice, tiredly earnest but hopeful, asked and Reborn realized that he hadn't heard a single word.

"Nothing's earned without taking risks." He answered evasively, sounding as confident as ever, not betraying anything.

The irony of the statement struck him a few seconds afterwards, as Tsuna hummed pensively, completely oblivious and apparently satisfied at the (probably) odd advice. A mug of coffee was put in front of him, the black liquid freeing its tantalizing aroma in volutes. A glance informed him that the college student had also opted for a mug, cradled between his hands without any care for the burn of the ceramic, standing barely two steps away from him. Lifting his hand, Tsuna swallowed a good quantity of his hot coffee, his Adam's apple moving up and down. A shiver ran down his spine, raising goosebumps on his arms and he let out a content sigh. Scent of alluring burning amber, enhanced by the sting of lemon, merged with the bitterness of the coffee beans. And yet, the underlying spicy sweetness of an incoming heat could not be hidden.

Forcibly tearing his gaze away, Reborn refrained from lunging on either Tsuna or his own mug of coffee, a thirst drying up his throat and mouth. He slowly reached for his coffee, his fingers gripping it by the rim and idly turning it in short circles. He calmly strengthened, composed and unmovable.

"Don't you have something to finish, Tsuna?"

His baritone voice brought the college student back from his thoughts to reality.

"Alright, I'll let you focus on whatever it is that you were doing before I distracted you." The Sky smiled, faintly apologetic but cheeky. "The coffeepot isn't empty, by the way."

Reborn listened to his retreating steps and chugged down his coffee, exasperated that the burn of the temperature didn't divert his attention at all. Closing his eyes, he released a deep sigh. Being seventeen years old again, living through puberty and the wildness of an awakening, was a nightmare he dearly wished he didn't have to go through a second time. The first, while a walking disaster, was nothing compared to the second. Worst was that, this time, he still had a masterful control of himself. Then again, even the awareness of cohabiting with an enticing Omega could only do so much when faced with the reality of it daily. At least, some of the other Elements, such as Gokudera, Kurokawa and Dokuro were also living with them.

"If you have something to say, spit it out or leave." Without opening his eyes, Reborn knew that an Alpha was observing him.

"I've only come to get some coffee." Kurokawa smoothly replied, a smirk audible in her voice. "Tsuna isn't the only one completing his Law essay." She didn't approach or make any move to come any closer. "I think that I'll pass this time. I'm not the one who needs it the most."

Reborn threw her a glare, not in the mood to indulge her games. Her smirk stayed firmly in place, as self-confident as ever, and she angled her body slightly away from him, ready to take her leave.

"I've always found interesting that Tsuna spends his heats alone, you know?" Hana didn't wait for an answer, aware that she was treading on dangerous water. "I asked him once, and the only thing he admitted is that he has one exception, one exception who can soothe his heats. When I insisted on knowing why he didn't pursue his exception, Tsuna calmly told me that he was waiting." She kept her gaze on the hitman, her fellow Alpha currently glaring daggers at her with a frightening hostility. "I wonder who it is that he's waiting for. Don't you?"

She slipped away hastily, not keen on observing Reborn's reaction and content with her prompting. She could only hope that he would think and connect the dots on his own. As evident as it appeared to everyone, it seemed that Reborn stayed blind to the signs wittingly or not, and it was frustrating her to no end. She wasn't the only one. Tsuna wouldn't mind her intervention, she knew, considering how patient he was with his stubborn Alpha and how understanding he was in general.

Taking his mug, Reborn went to the coffeepot. Infuriated, he slammed it down on the counter, breaking it. Staring at the shattered pieces, he took a deep breath to calm down. That question had been haunting his mind for years, the answer still eluding him despite his efforts. It was maddening to not knowing something so important. Interrogating Tsuna would probably be the most efficient way to get an answer, but Reborn wanted to discover their evasive identity otherwise.

Thing was, the lack of clues was hindering. While he was aware that it was known of Tsuna's Elements, he also knew that it wasn't a civilian. His Sky would never involve an outsider to their troubles. Tsuna wouldn't choose someone he barely knew either, as his trust over his vulnerability wasn't easily won. Assuming that he didn't mind his Alpha's gender, Tsuna could have fallen for any of his friends – Shimon, Chiavarone, Haru – or allies – ex-Arcobaleno, the Kokuyo Gang, even the Varia – though the latter was highly doubtful. As for the ex-Arcobaleno, Colonnello and Lal were a Mated pair. Aria already had a Mate, Yuni was too young even if she turned out to be an Alpha and Verde was uninterested. Skull was an Alpha, but he was still stuck within the Lightening's lab. As for Fon, he was a Beta, and Reborn didn't even know what Mammon really was.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered and grabbed the nearest towel.

Determinedly pushing away any thought of Tsuna's mysterious Alpha and stoically ignoring the tenacious little hope in the back of his mind, Reborn resumed the cleaning of his shattered mug and the drops of coffee scattered around.

* * *

 **[** _Quiet Conversation_ **]**

It was the celebration of the end of five years of exhausting studies, rewarded with a diploma and the overwhelming impression of freedom. A celebration that Dino had prepared and launched in his manor, inviting the graduates with a wide smile and bottles of champagne. As usual with anyone associated to Reborn (or Vongola), the Chiavarone Sky had spared no expense and persuaded friends and family to come no matter where they were, for this occasion in June. As unusual with anyone associated to their happy bunch, Dino had refrained from encouraging craziness and along with Romario, tried to keep a reasonable front.

At least, that was what Tsuna thought.

As Takeshi and Hayato engaged on the thirtieth row of the night, the former slightly tipsy and the latter stone cold sober, their Sky was idly chatting with Chrome about Mukuro's latest stunts. The tranquil young woman suspended their discussion when she noticed a staggering Dino coming towards them, her amused smile morphing into an entertained smirk. Tsuna simply shot her an inquisitive look.

"I think that Dino-san wants to speak with you, Boss."

"How many times will I have to tell you to call me Tsuna?" He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Besides, you can stay, no need to leave."

She giggled, shaking her head. "I have something to do."

As she discreetly slipped away, Dino glanced at her knowingly. Putting his arm around his proclaimed little brother – a bond forged by surviving Reborn's torturous tutoring – he steered Tsuna away from the crowd. Releasing the younger Sky, he leaned against the wall, nursing another glass of white wine. He honestly didn't know how many glasses he had downed but since he wasn't feeling too terrible, he wasn't overly concerned. Looking around, he spotted Chrome nodding at him and flared briefly her Mist Flames. His relaxed his control on his own, concluding the silent exchange.

Well aware that they had been noticed by two people among the drunk or oblivious guests, one being a curious Tsuna pointedly raising an eyebrow at one of his self-proclaimed older brother. Dino chuckled and gave him a wink, waiting for a few seconds to be certain that he had caught the targeted attention. The younger Sky finished his champagne flute, absently counting that it was his twentieth, and thinking that it should be the last.

"I'm surprised he hasn't done anything yet."

Tsuna's eyes sharpened, the mist of alcohol clearing briefly, as he searched Dino's face. Wondering why he would bring up the subject now of all times, where anyone could listen. Not that Tsuna thought that the secret was one, with all of his Elements, friends and family knowing about it. Still.

"You seem sure that he is going to do something." Tsuna retorted tiredly, not up to another discussion on this matter. "For all we know, he might not be interested."

"Tsuna, it's obvious that he's interested, no matter how much he denies it." Dino almost patronizingly assured him, although he was trying to reassure him.

Being more than a little inebriated – the only reason he dared bringing up this point while the concerned individual was no doubt eavesdropping – he had slight troubles to put on the correct intonation. Tsuna didn't seem to mind, oblivious or ignoring the tone, merely shooting him an uncertain look.

"Besides, if you really think that you have no chance, why are you still waiting?" Dino pointed out. "Especially considering that your mind has been set for years now."

"I don't know." Tsuna admitted quietly, almost too softly to be caught by the older Sky. "I just have the impression that not all hope is lost."

"And you're completely right." Dino confidently assured him. "Once he gets his head out of his ass, and stops being so uncharacteristically indecisive, he'll know what to do."

Tsuna offered a nervous laugh, sweat-dropping and inching away from him, cringing not so much at the crudity but at whom it was addressed. Judging that the discussion was turning life-threatening, he changed the subject.

"I'm more worried about the Inheritance ceremony coming up, the real one, this time."

"Well, it's only a formality, isn't it? You have already taken over, though it was a progressive process." Dino remarked amiably, accepting the shift.

Glancing over Tsuna's worried form, his eyes met with frighteningly dark ones. A chill ran down his spine, and he couldn't help the instinctive jerk of his body, his elbow bumping painfully against the wall behind him.

"Are you okay, Dino?" Tsuna's voice tore his attention away from the deadly glare he was subjected to.

Livid and trembling, Dino slowly shook his head. "I think that I am going to die."

His only consolation was that his last action had served its purpose well.

* * *

 **[** _Securing a Claim, Definitely_ **]**

– tightening their hold, a comforting and strong presence at his back, ensuring that he wouldn't leave. A face buried in the crook of his neck, inhaling Tsuna's scent before lifting dark eyes up to meet Iemitsu's with a clear challenge. As the two Alphas glared furiously at each other in a threatening silence, Lal and Basil looked more amused than worried, to the point that the former muttered a _finally_ under her breath. Hayato and Takeshi kept their guarding positions but relaxed slightly.

"Took you long enough." Tsuna lightly complained even as he wanted to melt in the embrace, deliriously delighted despite the lingering doubt.

There was the possibility that Reborn was merely playing along to infuriate Iemitsu, acting on his own annoyance and refusing to let his student lose face.

"I know." Reborn replied, and that was as close as an apology as it would ever get. "I was awaiting the perfect opportunity."

"The perfect opportunity." Tsuna repeated in complete deadpan, beyond annoyed and frustrated.

It had been a while since he had wanted to struggle his tutor with his bare hands. Judging from Reborn's amusement, the Sun was very aware of this.

"Reborn." Iemitsu cut in their shushed exchange, looking positively murderous. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I thought I had been clear the first time." The hitman retorted, unimpressed. "When I stated that Tsuna was mine."

"You were speaking as an Element protecting his Sky." Iemitsu frowned. "There was no Claim."

Lal chocked on her champagne, shooting him an incredulous look. Tsuna started, glancing at the fedora brushing his cheek. He had no idea that Reborn had taken the first step long before he, himself, did. What, did they spend the last decade and a few more years waiting for each other?

"When Reborn said something, it usually has more than one laying, idiot." Lal admonished her ex-boss. "It was clearly a Claim regarding the loyalty and the bonding of his Flames to a Sky, but also a Claim from an Alpha to his courted Omega."

Iemitsu looked dumbfounded, staring wide-eyed at the duo in front of him. "You declared your intentions and I didn't even notice?" He faintly asked.

"I've always known you were an idiot, Iemitsu, but I have apparently underestimated how much." Reborn plainly replied, smirking.

"And you agreed?" Iemitsu turned to his son, comfortably snuggled against the hitman's chest and clearly not minding. If anything, he was more relaxed than he had ever been, almost content. Iemitsu slumped in defeat, recognizing a defeat when faced with one. Still, something bothered him. "Then, why the lack of the Mark?"

And Tsuna suddenly understood. What better opportunity than during one of the gatherings organized by Vongola, where rumors and gossips traveled faster than light during and after them, to announce to the world who exactly Tsuna belonged with? Considering that the Inheritance ceremony had been a mere formality, with only a few people, this one was the perfect moment to create waves.

"You can't be serious." Tsuna hissed at his Alpha, squirming in his hold. "You can't do that now!"

"And why not?" Reborn kept him safely trapped, tilting his head to meet his Sky's frantic gaze.

"You very well know why!" The Omega proceeded to glare heatedly. "It's going to trigger one! And we're in the middle of – "

"I can't dream of an even better moment." The hitman interrupted him with a devilish smirk. "Besides, we have waited long enough, don't you think?"

"Exactly!" Tsuna exclaimed in frantic exasperation, shivering as he felt lips brushing against his neck. "A few hours are nothing in – "

His sentence wasn't meant to be finished. Choosing this precise moment, Reborn bit down hard, white teeth sinking deeply in his skin, prompting Tsuna to give an instinctive low moan even as his knees gave out at the pure wave of pleasure crashing down at him. Humming in smug satisfaction, Reborn delicately released his neck and strengthened up, hoisting up a mortified Omega in his arms. Unwilling to meet anyone's eyes and aware that the Mark was provoking one of his heats, _almost three weeks earlier_.

"This answers your question, Iemitsu?"

The Alpha, too shocked to answer, numbly nodded, while Lal shook with silent laughter near the buffet. Basil and the two other Elements had looked away, embarrassed on their friend's behalf.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I have a Mate to take care of."

Reborn turned around, walking confidently in the passage created by the splitting of the crowd, every eye watching them leave.

In the corridor, Tsuna smacked his Alpha's shoulder. Chuckling, Reborn looked down at him. The young Sky huffed at his Sun, not as annoyed as he should be. Difficult to be with his incoming heat, the sting of his Mark, the giddiness at knowing that _Reborn_ wanted to be _his_ as much as he wanted Tsuna to be his, and the delighted thrumming of their mingled Flames at their shared happiness. His mood grew pensive for a moment.

"The world will be terrified tomorrow, won't it?" He asked rhetorically.

Reborn smirked, eyes alight with sadistic pleasure and fond amusement.

"It already is."

* * *

 **A/N:** That was insanely huge for a one-shot that was supposed to only reach 5,000 words.

Anyway, thanks for reading and don't hesitate to point out any mistakes! Any questions or requests/prompts? I might take some (like this one).

See you next time~

* * *

 **PS:** About _Tomorrow Is (Not) Another Day_.

The review made me laugh a bit, because I haven't realized that it could be interpreted in such a way. Indeed, Reborn took a bullet targeting Tsuna (let's say that it was the only solution) and was promptly saved from death by both luck and Sun doctors, but he nevertheless fell into a coma. The coma itself wasn't deep enough to prevent his external senses (like his hearing/slumbering Flames/indistinct awareness of his surroundings) from sending information to his mind, so, yeah, he hears conversations.

His looped dream has several purposes, among which: making him remember what happened to him and dealing with his infatuation with Tsuna by reminding him of the signs and hints he had always picked on but never believed/decided to act on. As for dream!Tsuna, he also has several roles: symbolism of their bond (Flames), of Reborn's infatuation and Reborn's own hopes regarding them, the messenger (along with Yuni) his brain has chosen to transmit the information his senses otherwise notice in the real infirmary and evidently, the main reason as to why Reborn is apparently stuck in a loop. That's why Tsuna is involved in most of the relevant conversations, and why his physical appearance shows his real and physical exhaustion (because Reborn has, without being aware, noticed).

Alright, I hope that I've clarified anyone's doubts/confusion. If not, do tell as I can try to explain more via PMing for anyone possessing the option.

Until then, take care!


End file.
